<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rescue Me by myownway, SoWrongItsLottie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793148">Rescue Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway'>myownway</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrongItsLottie/pseuds/SoWrongItsLottie'>SoWrongItsLottie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Steter - Freeform, Student/teacher relationship, Teacher Peter, Underage Stiles, alternative universe, brief mention of abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrongItsLottie/pseuds/SoWrongItsLottie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the new kid in Beacon Hills. Hoping beyond relied that this will be the fresh start that he so desperately needs, Stiles prays that he will finally be able to move on from his troubled past; one that haunts him every day. Can he truly find his new beginning? And just how is his new History teacher, Peter Hale, going to help him move on?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written by myself and MyOwnWay and it was posted on here some time ago but I'm going to be reposting what we had managed to write so far! MyOwnWay has written Stiles' chapters, and I've written Peter's.<br/>We hope you enjoy it! - <em>SoWrongItsLottie</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles looked around his strange new surroundings; Beacon Hills High School.</p><p>As far as schools went, it looked just like any other in America but he had this feeling consume him as soon as he set foot through the front doors. Something was different here, but he just couldn’t place it.</p><p>He quickly found his new locker, and only had to kick it twice to get it open. He shoved some books inside and pulled out the scrunched-up timetable from his pocket and tried to make some sense of it. His first period was History and all it said was that it was located in Room 101, but it didn’t give him any hints as to where his class might actually be. Following the numbers along the corridors wouldn’t help as he was now facing Room 246 with Room 207 right next door. Stiles took a deep breath and walked down the corridor, hoping to find someone that looked nice enough to ask where he needed to go.</p><p>He hated being the new kid.</p><p>After walking around the halls for what felt like an eternity - he was sure he was just going around in circles - he finally found the room he was looking for. A quick peek inside showed that there were no students inside, but Stiles assumed that was his new teacher sat at the desk at the very front of the class. Deciding that he should go in now to make the awkward new student introductions and get his books and whatever else he needed before the rest of the class came in, he knocked on the door and once ‘enter’ was called, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.</p><p>“You must be Stiles.” The voice was firm but held a hint of amusement in his tone. Stiles was certain that he felt a shiver run through his body; he hadn’t even looked up at him when he entered, he just remained focused on whatever was on his desk.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” Stiles nodded, feeling more than a little anxious.</p><p>When those bright blue eyes finally set upon him, Stiles definitely felt his heart skip a beat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter Hale finally looks up at the teenager standing before him, he couldn’t help but tilt his head a little to the side. In all honesty, when he was informed that a new student was going to be joining his class, he wasn’t entirely sure what he expected from the kid but he certainly couldn’t have imagined this. He looked so fragile, so breakable, and so… sad.</p><p>After reading through the transcript papers in which the previous school had sent over to Principle Deucalion, Peter thought there might have been some kind of mistake made somewhere because Stiles Stilinski didn’t look at all like the kind of kid who had been portrayed down on paper as a kid who found himself in trouble more often than not, but from what Peter could make out, he has quite the history of getting caught by simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Which is rather surprising considering he’s the Sheriff’s kid… but, he’s a student nonetheless, and he shouldn’t be treated any differently.</p><p>“Why don’t you take a seat?” Peter speaks with confidence, motioning towards the empty row of desks.</p><p>The boy hesitates for the briefest of seconds before his moves amongst the empty seats.</p><p>Peter watches his every move with extreme interest.</p><p><em>There has to be more to this kid than meets the eye</em>, Peter thinks.</p><p>Stiles continues to the back row of desks before shrugging off his backpack as he takes a seat next to the window.</p><p>Peter has seen his fair share of troublemakers and statistically speaking, they more or less get themselves into trouble for attention or just for the hell of it because hey, what can you make of yourself in Beacon Hills where the population of ‘mountain lions’ outrank the humans. No, there has to be something different about Stiles. Peter thought he might have sensed a little spark in his eyes when they made contact but now… he doesn’t have the change to finish his train of thought as the bell signalling the start of first period rings out and the accompanying sound of High School students began to pour into the room. Peter takes one last look at Stiles as he stares out the window, fingers tapping the surface of the desk.</p><p>
  <em>This is going to be interesting.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to aim to post a chapter a day of this and like I said in the first chapter, they will start getting longer. If you're enjoying this, we would love to hear from you! - <em>SoWrongItsLottie</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles stared out of the window, losing himself in the too-green grass and the noises of the jocks laughing on the field. He could hear his teacher talking to the class but he couldn’t focus on the words, his fingers were moving to an imaginary beat as he tapped relentlessly on the table. It was all he could do so not to scratch his skin as he felt the anxiety take over.</p><p>“Dude… are you okay?” It was the shaggy-haired kid in front of him, he was gawking at Stiles. “Do you need my inhaler?”</p><p>He reached into his bag and held it out to him but Stiles just shook his head.</p><p>“Oh, it’s a panic attack?” The boy whispered, realizing the signs.</p><p>“Mr McCall. Is there a problem?” Mr Hale’s sharp voice cut in.</p><p>Stiles knew that everyone would be staring now.</p><p>He gripped the desk tightly and stared down, breathing in deep breaths and whispering that he was okay.</p><p>“Oh… no, Sir. There’s no problem at all.”</p><p>The boy shook his head and turned back round once he was sure that Stiles was calm again.</p><p>Stiles thanked him quietly and spent the rest of the lesson not focusing at all on what was being said.</p><p>He just continued doing what he felt was all he could do, which was holding himself together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, how are y'all liking this so far? I just wanted to let you all know that roughly the first five chapters are more setting the scene and getting a feel of the characters, from chapter six there'll be a lot more words to sink your teeth into so I hope you enjoy :) - <em>SoWrongItsLottie</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr Stilinski, can you stay after class for a moment, please?” Peter calls out above the chatter of students as they start to make their way towards the exit. When Stiles just looks at him, his expression wary, he continues. “I need to talk to you about an assignment I would like you to complete as an introduction to the class.”</p><p>Stiles nods before sitting back down in his seat.</p><p>Peter waits until the last group of students are out in the hallway with the door clicked firmly shut behind them before making his way over to the vacated desk next to where Stiles is sitting. He could tell that something was bothering Stiles, he saw it from the way his fingers had tapped on the wooden surface and when he was interacting with Scott McCall during the class discussion. He wasn’t blind, and he was experienced enough – thanks to his nephew – to notice the signs of a panic attack, though he was a little rusty now that Derek was grown up and had seemingly recovered from his trauma. Peter could only stand at the front of the class with a steady gaze, mentally telling Stiles to breathe. Looking at him now, with an icy blue gaze, he knows that he wants to help this kid, no matter the cost.</p><p>He doesn’t know why, but Stiles just has a certain look about him which makes Peter curious to find out more about who he is as a person and to protect him if he ever gets into a spot of trouble. Hopefully with Peter looking out for him, Stiles might come out of his shell and speak out about what’s troubling his young mind.</p><p>Leaning back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest, Peter chooses his words carefully.</p><p>“As you’re no doubt aware, this is a History class and you, Stiles, are our newest potential Historian. For your opening assignment, I don’t want you to delve too deep into some far-off topic that requires a lot of research because quite frankly, you have joined the class before any major homework assignments have been given. So, I would like you to write about a historical moment in your past that you feel has contributed to making you the person you are today. It doesn’t have to be long-winded but it does need to be enough to give me an idea of how you’re feeling and what drives you to be who you are – it can be anything as long as it’s linked to you. It can be your very first memory, a favourite moment of your childhood or something a lot more recent. As long as it’s a past event, you can write about it. Do you understand?”</p><p>Truth be told, Peter knows that he’s grasping at straws – unnecessary straws - but straws nonetheless.</p><p>All he has to do is walk into Principal Deucalion’s office and grab hold of Stiles’ file for another quick read in order to try and make sense of him or failing that he can always call his nephew and ask him to do a little digging around the Sheriff’s office. Peter doesn’t choose to do that though, because he knows that wouldn’t be right or fair to the boy sat in front of him. Everyone is entitled to their own privacy. It doesn’t matter if the unknown has slowly been driving him insane during the past hour, he just wants to know a little more about the boy, he wants Stiles to open up and build enough confidence to be able to confide in him about what’s going on – be it at home or elsewhere – even if it’s just on a piece of paper. As long as it’s coming from Stiles himself, Peter will be satisfied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles walked home slowly; normally he would drive his Jeep but with his anxiety he never knew when the attacks would come. Walking cleared his head. His first day at school was finally over and it wasn’t as bad as he thought, he had expected to break down in every class and spend his break times completely alone, but that hasn’t happened. Scott – the kid with the inhaler – was sweet, extremely naïve, but sweet at the same time. He had insisted that Stiles sit with him at lunch. Stiles did so but he couldn’t eat. He wasn’t good with food He was trying, mostly for his Dad’s sake but he wasn’t quite there yet.</p><p>The new house was smaller than their old one, two bedrooms with a decent size lounge and kitchen, and they had a bathroom each. It was just him and his Dad. It didn’t feel like a home. It was just a house. He opened the front door and walked straight to his bedroom. His Dad was at work: as the new Sheriff in town, the first couple of weeks would be filled with late shifts, at least until he’s settled in. Stiles knows where the station is and his Dad usually calls every so often.</p><p>He would be fine.</p><p>Emptying his bag onto the bed, Stiles grabbed his History book and thought back to his teacher.</p><p>He was certainly different from his previous teachers; his eyes were so intense that Stiles was sure he could see every little thing about him with just one look. Stiles wasn’t stupid, he knew what Mr Hale was doing with the introductory assignment, but could Stiles really cave into him and write what he wanted? A part of him wanted to be honest, to write about how he had been so horribly used, how he had lost himself for a while; how he had lost his mind. But the other half, the half that put on the brave and sarcastic front won. Instead of writing about the pain he had not only been in but caused, he wrote about how the first time he went to his Dad’s office and that made him want to become a Detective.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the last bell rings to signal the end of the day, Peter started collecting his papers and briefcase before making his way out to the parking lot where his precious Jeep Renegade was situated. He needed to talk to his nephew, Derek… he needed to know what he knew about Stiles and his transfer to Beacon Hills. If anything, Derek can ease Peter’s mind and maybe even clear up some of the issues that don’t make sense about the boy in the class, to the boy who was portrayed on paper. After calling Derek during his lunch break, he was relieved that Derek had agreed to meet him for afternoon coffee and one of the lesser known, but still rather fancy – at least for Beacon Hills – restaurants on the other side of town.</p><p>When he pulled up outside the restaurant twenty minutes later, he wasn’t surprised to see Derek’s Camaro already parked in front of the quaint building; Peter just knew that as soon as the clock hit home, he would have been driving like a bat out of hell – their Italian dishes are simply to die for, at least Peter thought so. Smirking to himself, he killed the engine and stepped out of the vehicle, making sure that the doors were locked behind him before walking towards the entrance. Derek was easy to spot, his police uniform sticking out like a sore thumb in the crowd of well-dressed business men and women.</p><p>For years after the tragedy of the Hale fire, Derek had been struggling to find his place in Beacon Hills. He was always known as an outsider, never really sticking with one clique who would be able to accept and understand what he went through; losing the majority of his family almost destroyed him in a sense, but Peter knew that when he actually sat down and thought about it, he knew that the best way to deal with the loss would be to make sure that no one ever had to go through something like that themselves. So, he started to buckle down on his school work, eventually making it through College and then the Police Academy to earn the respect of the locals, enough so that they deemed him worthy of the uniform. Peter had never been more prouder of Derek than the moment he stepped onto the stage in front of him, his little sister Cora, his fellow Police Cadets and the rest of the city officials to pledge his allegiance to protect the citizens of Beacon Hills.</p><p>When Derek spotted Peter standing in the entrance, he waved and gestured for him to come over to the corner booth, where a steaming mug of coffee was waiting. Peter nodded gratefully at Derek as he took a seat opposite the young Hale member.</p><p>“Uncle. It’s not like you to call me during work hours, especially not to arrange a coffee meeting… what’s going on? Is everything okay?” Derek asked, no missing the thought-provoking expression which Peter now wore as he stared down at the dark liquid in front of him.</p><p>“Actually, I needed to ask you a favour… what can you tell me about the Sheriff’s kid?” Peter asks slowly.</p><p>He takes a steady and slow sip of his coffee.</p><p>“You mean, Stiles?” Derek sighs.</p><p>He pushes his plate of pasta away, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin.</p><p>“Honestly… not much.”</p><p>“Come on, there has to be something?”</p><p>“Would you care to tell me why you’re so interested in the kid?” Derek retaliates, a playful glint in his eyes.</p><p>Peter glowers at him for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh.</p><p>“When he entered my class today, there was just… I don’t know, there was something that didn’t seem to make sense. He was absolutely nothing like what he was portrayed to be on the school transfer papers; he wasn’t loud, he wasn’t obnoxious, he didn’t have an <em>I-don’t-give-a-fuck</em> attitude. Instead, he seemed so vulnerable, withdrawn and not to mention the fact that his anxiety levels seemed to shoot through the roof halfway through the group discussion. There’s something much bigger at play here, I just don’t know what. But I need to know, Derek. It’s actually driving me crazy.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not sure if this is the kind of information that you’re after but the only trauma that I know of within the Stilinski family is Stiles losing his Mom when he was ten years old. The Sheriff was apparently at work when she passed away, Stiles was sat with her. Apart from that, I haven’t heard of anything traumatic happening recently. Saying that though, the Sheriff doesn’t really talk about why he moved to Beacon Hills, just that he wanted a fresh start for Stiles to allow him to really find himself and settle down. You know how being a teenager is, I’m sure it’s normal angst that he’s feeling, hell we all had our secrets when we were that age, even you.”</p><p>“That’s true, but it just feels like there’s something more to it. Can you at least dig a little deeper into his past for me? If only to put my mind at ease? I would owe you big time.”</p><p>“Yeah, you would but I’m not comfortable snooping around my boss’s office, especially seeing as he hasn’t even been here a month but I’ll see what I can do. There may be some kind of file or something regarding the transfer lying around but I’m not promising I’ll find anything.” Derek sighs, taking out his wallet and placing a ten-dollar bill under his own coffee mug. “You know, I could lose my job by doing this.”</p><p>“I know, and you know I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t sure of my gut but I <em>do</em> appreciate you humoring me, Derek. Thank you.”</p><p>Maybe Peter is being a little paranoid, or thinking way too much into things, but until he knows for sure that something is going on in Stiles’ head, he’ll be damned if he’s just going to sit around and wait for the walking time bomb to explode. No, he’s going to get to the bottom of this, even if it’s the last thing he does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone; how are you all coping with this quarantine?</p><p>I told you the chapters would be getting longer :3</p><p>Taking a quick moment, I would just like to say that the support that we've received so far for this story has been absolutely incredible, and to everyone who has commented, left kudos, subscribed and bookmarked this; THANK YOU!</p><p>I hope we can continue to make you all happy!<br/>Let us know what you think in the comment! - <em>SoWrongItsLottie</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles slept longer than normal, still an unhealthy lack of sleep but four hours was better than three. He could hear his Dad pottering about downstairs and he smiled to himself – his Dad was his anchor. Pulling on some fresh clothes and brushing his teeth, Stiles headed downstairs rolling his eyes when he saw his Dad cursing at the cooker, by the smell Stiles guessed that his Dad was trying to make a batch of pancakes but was failing miserably.</p><p>“Dad…” Stiles starts and his Dad turns mid-flip of the pancake as it falls to the floor.</p><p>“Damn it.” His Dad cursed.</p><p>He looked up at Stiles, catching his son’s eye and they both started to laugh.</p><p>“I’m sorry, son…”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Stiles smiled and walked over, wrapping his arms around his Dad, clinging onto the feeling of his Dad’s strong arms wrapping around him in return. “They smelt awful. Did you put any sugar in the mix?”</p><p>“I think so…” His Dad said as he grabbed hold of a container to show Stiles and that was all Stiles needed to burst out laughing. Hell, he didn’t know why it was so funny but he felt free just for a minute and he was holding onto that feeling.</p><p>“Salt, Dad… that’s salt.” Stiles breathes out, and his Dad laughs too.</p><p>“How about we have breakfast at the café?” His Dad asks once the ruined breakfast is out of harm’s way.</p><p>Stiles wonders if maybe this was all part of his plan and he wants to say no, he wants to hide away at home until he has to go to school, but his chest feels light today. He’s with his Dad and he knows his Dad would always be there so he finds himself nodding and it pains him how surprised his Dad looks. It was like he was expecting more of a fight from his son.</p><p>“Awesome. Grab your bag and I’ll drop you off at school after.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Stiles does so quickly because he’s still not sure this is actually going to happen, and once he’s out of the house and safely in the car, there’s less chance of him changing his mind about the whole idea.</p><p> </p><p>-*-*-*-*-</p><p> </p><p>The café is both small and cute, and Stiles thinks that maybe it belongs in a film where two star-crossed lovers meet, but then he thinks that’s just stupid, but the look on his Dad’s face makes him wonder if he’s thinking the same thing. Back home, the cafes were Americanised Diners, with no wooden crafted hearts or sappy sayings scripted on the walls, just good food. He sits in a booth and his Dad orders for them both, he doesn’t ask what Stiles wants, already knowing if he was to look at the menu, he would fall into anxiety. He doesn’t do well with food but he’s relieved when his Dad orders him a small stack of pancakes with extra syrup to be drizzled over the top.</p><p>“Good Morning, Sheriff.”</p><p>Stiles turns to the strange new voice and raises an eyebrow when he sees Deputy Hale.</p><p>“Derek. It’s good to see you.” His Dad replies with a smile. “Would you like to join us?”</p><p>“I’m actually meeting up with my Uncle.” Derek says with a nod towards the door.</p><p>As his aforementioned Uncle walks in, Stiles pales slightly as his History teacher walks towards them.</p><p>“Good Morning, Stiles.” He smiles brightly, patting his Nephew on the back.</p><p><em>Maybe this is like one of those horrible movies after all</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It only takes a second for Peter to notice the colour draining from Stiles’ face as he steps towards where his Nephew is standing. He’s not going to pretend like he didn’t notice, but he also knew not to say anything, especially while his Dad was sat opposite him in the booth. Peter had the feeling that whatever was troubling Stiles, he didn’t want his Dad to know, so he stood there smiling at the young boy whilst the Sheriff asked Derek if he could chase up on a number when he was back at the station, or something along those lines, Peter wasn’t really listening to their conversation, his eyes were too busy looking at Stiles. Once Derek had agreed, he excused himself and Peter walked with him over to their own table.</p><p>Throughout the entire breakfast, Peter could hear Derek talking to him excitedly about the latest emails from Cora and what she had seen on her travels round Europe. Peter wasn’t fully listening to him though as his eyes were too busy gazing at Stiles who was sat talking and laughing with his Dad as he devoured the small stack of pancakes before him. Peter doesn’t know what they were talking about, but it was good to see Stiles looking more relaxed than he had at school and with the colour returning to his face from when Peter had walked into the café.</p><p>It was only when Derek let out an amused huff that Peter turned his attention back to him.</p><p>“What?” Peter asked, his eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Nothing, it’s just… can you be more obvious?” Derek smirked.</p><p>He tears a piece of his muffin and tosses it into his mouth, chewing it with an amused glint in his eyes.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.” Peter said.</p><p>He breaks his gaze from Stiles and looks back down at his untouched grilled cheese sandwich.</p><p>“Of course you don’t… you’ve only spent the entire breakfast eyeing up the Sheriff’s kid.” Derek states matter-of-factly before looking around and lowering his voice, leaning in closer to his Uncle. “Listen, I don’t know what’s going on with you and Sheriff Stilinski’s son, and quite honestly I’m afraid to ask, but… just be careful, okay? I know you think there might be something wrong with him and you want to get to the bottom of it, but just think about what would happen if the Sheriff found out. I’m not saying that you’ll lose your job because that goes without saying, but you’ll also get arrested – Stiles is sixteen years old – so please, think before you do anything, okay?”</p><p>"Derek, I can assure you it’s not like that… I promise. Nothing is going to happen between us; I’m simply his teacher, and he is my student. I’m not completely suicidal, you know. I know where to draw the line.”</p><p>“I know, I just…” Derek trailed off when his cell phone started to ring out from his jacket. Sighing, he pulled it free of the leather material, checked the Caller ID and muttered to Peter, “We’ll talk about this later,” before answering the call.</p><p>Peter appreciated the concern that Derek was showing, but he really didn’t need to be worried. Peter knew to never get involved with someone who attended the same school in which he taught, he’s not stupid but he also knows that this fascination for Stiles is going to lead him down a dangerous road; not just for himself but for Stiles as well. How much did the Sheriff really know about his own son? Did he know that something was bothering him? Did he know just how bad his son’s anxiety levels had gotten? Hell, Peter had only been acquainted with him for an hour before he noticed them soar through the roof of his classroom.</p><p>“Okay, thank you for letting me know. I’ll be at the hospital in ten minutes.” Derek concludes, eyebrows furrowed as he tapped the ‘end call’ button before looking up at his Uncle. “I’m sorry to cut this short, Uncle, but I’ve got to go – there’s been an accident and statements need to be filed. Are we still on for dinner?”</p><p>“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Peter drawled, his tone bored as he looked past Derek’s shoulder at Sheriff Stilinski, who was also finishing up his own phone conversation and giving Stiles an apologetic smile.</p><p>Stiles simply shook his head and motioned for him to go.</p><p>“Alright, but don’t forget what I said about Stiles.” Derek nodded with a knowing look in his eyes. “I mean it, Peter. I don’t want to be the one arresting you for getting too involved with the Sheriff’s kid. It won’t just be your ass on the line.”</p><p>“Relax, Derek.” Peter says calmly. “You don’t have anything to worry about.”</p><p>Derek hesitates in his seat for a moment, giving Peter one last look before getting up and reaching for his wallet.</p><p>“Don’t worry about breakfast, I’ve got this.” Peter said.</p><p>He pulls out his own wallet and leaves a fifty-dollar bill on the empty plate beside him.</p><p>Derek mumbles a quick thanks before heading over to where the Sheriff was also rising from his seat.</p><p>Peter watches the two law officials intently for a moment before he puts his wallet back into his jacket pocket and rises from his seat. Knowing that school starts in less than an hour’s time, and that the Sheriff and Derek probably need to be heading out to work within the next five minutes, so Peter made his way over to Stiles and waited for the boy to look up and accept his offer of letting him drive him to school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles knew why his Dad had to go, it wasn’t that his Dad didn’t care about their morning together but his Dad had a job to do and Stiles loved him for it. As soon as the phone had rung, Stiles knew his Dad would be leaving early and he would have to head to school alone, it wasn’t far but being alone with his thoughts was never a good thing. So, when Mr Hale offered him a ride to school, Stiles said yes.</p><p>“Do you drive?” Mr Hale asked as they walked towards his expensive looking Jeep.</p><p>“Yeah… I have a Jeep, though it’s not as nice as this.” Stiles smiled and once Peter unlocked the door, he opened it and sat inside, whistling at the leather seats and expensive interior. “I didn’t realise being a teacher paid so well.”</p><p>“It doesn’t.” Peter laughed. “But working hard does… and having a small family fortune is a bonus.”</p><p>Stiles just nods, he doesn’t want to pry; he doesn’t like the silence but he doesn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Do you and your Dad go to breakfast like that a lot?” Peter asks.</p><p>Maybe he doesn’t like the silence either.</p><p>“That was the first time in a long while.” Stiles sighs.</p><p>He turns to the window, looking at the town passing by.</p><p>“He seems like a good man.”</p><p>“He is.” Stiles nods.</p><p>Suddenly he feels closed up. He doesn’t want to think about his Dad or how he had become so close to losing all of that. He could feel himself losing control as his breaths come out in short gasps, Peter was calling his name and then he slipped into complete blackness as the panic attack took over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stiles!” Peter called out as the teenager slumped down in the passenger seat, his head bashing against the side window.</p><p>Cursing to himself, Peter’s attention slipped from the road to the boy slumped beside him as the vehicle lost control for a mere second before Peter regained control and swerved to an absolute stop. Quickly shutting off the engine, Peter turned in his seat and reached over to grasp hold of Stiles’ jacket and sit him up a little straighter before his hand cupped the side of his face whilst the other checked his pulse. Peter doesn’t know what happened. One minute they were casually talking about the Sheriff spending breakfast with Stiles, and then… he doesn’t know what happened next.</p><p>He never thought that a simple conversation would lead Stiles to have a full-blown panic attack.</p><p>“Stiles… Stiles!”</p><p>Peter knows that he needs to do something and soon… he needs to get Stiles to someone who can help him; of course, Peter has had some experience with panic attacks but Derek had never passed out when he had experienced one in the past – he has no idea what the best option for Stiles would be.</p><p>He had to move quickly, and the only thought he had was taking Stiles to his place, in order to give him some time to recover but what kind of message will that be sending to Derek if he found out, or worse, what would the Sheriff think? After debating silently with himself for another moment, he takes one last look at Stiles. He has no choice, he has to get him somewhere safe and the safest place that Peter can think of right now is his only choice. Peter lets go of Stiles, gently leaning him back against the seat before starting up the Jeep’s engine once again. Without thinking, he turned the car around and started to head in the general direction of his downtown apartment.</p><p><em>I’m so going to regret this later</em>… Peter thought.</p><p>He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number for Beacon Hills High School. He needed to let the school know that he isn’t able to make it in today, so they can provide sufficient cover for his classes. He also considered leaving Stiles’ name out of the conversation but he didn’t want to see the boy get into trouble, not only with the school but most likely with his Dad too, on his second day of attendance so he simply informed them that something had come up at the Sheriff’s station and Stiles needed to be there for moral support.</p><p><em>This is probably going to come back and bite me in the ass</em>, Peter thinks bitterly as he pulls the Jeep to a complete stop.</p><p>“You’re going to be okay.” Peter murmured, looking over at Stiles.</p><p>He liked how peaceful Stiles looked, but he didn’t like the reason as to why he looked that way/</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, Peter unbuckled himself from the seat and swiftly exited the vehicle.</p><p>Running around to the passenger side, he opens the door and pauses for a second, before carefully lifting Stiles up into his arms. Peter frowned at how light Stiles seemed and made a mental note to make sure he had something to eat before he leaves. Does the Sheriff know just how light his son is? Does he even notice him eat anything? Stack of pancakes aside. Whatever is going on in Stiles’ life, Peter desperately wants to know. If only Stiles would just open up then he’ll be able to protect him from further harm, even if that harm is coming from his own Father.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone!</p><p>How are you all liking this so far? How are your quarantines going? We know that everyone's going through this together and hopefully we're doing our part in brightening up your day and providing you with a distraction from what's going on in real life. If anyone would like to talk, drop us a comment!</p><p>Stay safe. Stay happy. Stay healthy. - <em>SoWrongItsLottie</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles woke up, confused. His head was aching and his mouth dry. He knew instantly that he had blacked out and the panic had set in. Where the hell was he? He could feel another panic attack rising in his chest and he bit it down quickly as he took in his surroundings. The first thing he saw was Peter – a photograph of him on the night stand, he had a hand clasped on Derek’s shoulder, a proud and handsome smile on his face as Derek held up his badge.</p><p>His panic lessened slightly and he moved a little off the bed.</p><p>“Peter?” He called out a little nervously.</p><p>What was he going to say when he came in and asked what happened?</p><p>It didn’t take long before Peter was there in front of him, he looked a wreck and guilt began to swarm inside Stiles at how scared Peter must have been when he just blacked out next to him in the car.</p><p>“Stiles… you’re… are you okay?” Peter asked, moving forward and sitting him back down on the bed.</p><p>“I’m okay.” Stiles whispered, chewing his lip. “I… I had a panic attack.”</p><p>“No, Stiles, you blacked out.” Peter said, shaking his head.</p><p>“It’s… my doctor says my mind forces me to shut down when the panic happens.” Stiles says, looking down and fiddling with his fingers, just to have something to do.</p><p>“I don’t understand.” Peter frowns.</p><p>“I don’t like talking about it.” Stiles says, and he feels Peter nod beside him. “We should be at school.”</p><p>“I called in for us. I said there was an emergency at the station and you were with your Dad.” Peter answers.</p><p>Stiles nods in response.</p><p>“You don’t have to talk about it, Stiles. But I am here if you want to.”</p><p>Peter moved a hand and pressed it against Stiles’ knee, giving it a soft squeeze.</p><p>“Thank you.” Stiles whispered.</p><p>He looked down at the hand on his knee, trying to ignore the flutter in his chest.</p><p>“Do you like <em>Star Wars</em>?” Peter asked and Stiles raised an eyebrow at the question. “Derek got me the Blu-Ray extended version for my birthday, and I haven’t found the right moment to watch it…”</p><p>“I love <em>Star Wars</em>,” Stiles beamed. “Let’s do this.”</p><p>Peter just chuckled and led him to the lounge, determined to get to the bottom of this one way or another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, Deputy Hale is your Nephew… I didn’t know that.” Stiles starts, breaking the silence as he takes a seat down on the plush couch, looking round at his surroundings.</p><p>“Well, we haven’t exactly had a chance to talk about things other than school work, and I would have thought that the last name would have given it away.” Peter replies, a smile turning up the corner of his mouth.</p><p>He put the first <em>Star Wars</em> disc into the Blu-Ray player.</p><p>Actually, apart from giving Stiles the ‘getting-to-know-you’ assignment, they haven’t really spoken about school work at all, or… well, anything really. That’s going to change though, one way or another, Stiles is going to open up to Peter about his past and if that means Peter has to manipulate him into talking, then that’s exactly what he’s going to do. He just doesn’t understand how a boy whose mind causes him to pass out during a panic attack, could ever be capable of the things listed on his school transcript; something isn’t adding up. Peter hates it when things don’t add up, he needs to know how everything fits with current events and situations – he is a History teacher after all.</p><p>As the opening credits start rolling and after Peter takes a seat beside Stiles on the couch, he takes a moment to just look at the boy… to really look at him. At first glance, Stiles would be able to pass off being a normal teenage boy with his pale complexion and his gangly limbs but looking past the exterior into the more intricate details, Peter was starting to see just who he really it; a scared young man with a dark past he doesn’t want anyone to know about, probably not even his own Dad knows. The bags under his beautiful hazel orbs suggest countless nights where sleep eludes the young man, the bitten down fingernails showing the high level of anxiety and stress that’s coursing through his veins, and the skinny physique was painfully showing the meals in which he has purposefully missed.</p><p>Examining him in this condition, made Peter’s heart sink.</p><p>During his time as a teacher, Peter has dealt with dozens of children who showed signs of severe neglect or abuse at home but he just can’t bring himself to come to the conclusion that the Sheriff of Beacon Hills would ever do something like this to his own child… if it was someone else who was tormenting Stiles into this state, then he might be able to understand the situation a lot better but with Stiles not willing to talk about it, he’s at a complete loss on what to do. Maybe Derek could…</p><p>“Didn’t your Mother tell you that it’s not polite to stare?” Stiles remarks, interrupting his thoughts as his gaze flickers to Peter for half a second before turning back to the television screen. “You’re missing out on all the best parts.”</p><p>“I must have missed that lesson.” Peter replies softly, a thought coming to him. “Hey, are you hungry? I could make us a little something for lunch…” Stiles hesitates for a moment and Peter doesn’t miss the sight of his nails digging into his palms as he sits frozen in his seat. “Are you okay?”</p><p>His hand hovers over Stiles’ shoulder for a moment before he thinks better of it.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Stiles stares, his voice straining slightly as a lump forms in his throat. “But no, thank you.”</p><p>“Stiles…” Peter starts but cuts himself short. Pressuring Stiles into eating just because he’s concerned isn’t going to help the situation, he has to try a different tactic. Taking in a breath, he starts again. “You haven’t long since come around from passing out. Besides the rest your body needs, you also need nourishment. Even if it’s something small, you need to eat.”</p><p>“Honestly, Mr Hale, I’m really not hungry.”</p><p>The line sounds rehearsed, and Peter doesn’t miss the fact that Stiles called him Mr Hale instead of Peter.</p><p>Now, Peter’s no expert but even he knows when someone has been groomed or threatened to say things that people want to hear in order to drop a certain subject, and this is one of those moments. Someone has managed to get into Stiles’ head, telling him to say things to deflect attention off himself. Peter doesn’t know who but he knows for sure that when it’s time for him to attend dinner with his Nephew, he is not going to stop until Derek gives him something about Stiles’ past. If he can’t get Stiles to open up, then he’s not afraid of getting his hands a little dirty to find the information for himself.</p><p>It would just be a whole lot easier if Stiles just trusted him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout the first half of the film, he can feel his teacher’s gaze on him and he does his best to ignore it, losing himself in the fantasy world he loves. Before Peter had put the second film on, he had moved from the living room to the kitchen and had his mind set on making Stiles something to ear, nothing too fancy, he just put some microwave pizzas on along with some curly fries – who the hell doesn’t love curly fries? When he brings the food back, Stiles looks up a little uncomfortably, he notices that Peter has only put a small amount of food on his plate but he doesn’t know if he can physically eat it, especially under Peter’s watchful eye.</p><p>“I know you said you weren’t hungry but humour me.”</p><p>Peter shrugs and puts a fair amount of sauce on his fries.</p><p>“Okay. Thanks.” Stiles says and watches as the title rolls for the second film.</p><p>He stares at the food for a little while before he slowly picks up a fry to heat, he hasn’t had them in months. He remembers when they were his favourite thing and he would have them almost every day, then he realised just how bad they were for him and how they would make him fat. Stiles put another one in his mouth and chewed it slowly, it did feel good to have them once more without having to worry about being judged by anyone.</p><p>“Do you like Science Fiction films or do you watch anything else?” Peter asked halfway through.</p><p>“I’m partial to watch a bit of everything.” Stiles says softly and when he looks down, he’s surprised to see that half of his pizza and most of his curly fries were gone. Adding that to the pancakes from this morning, this was probably the most he had eaten in weeks. “But I also really love watching Crime Drama’s.”</p><p>“Because of your Dad?” Peter asks.</p><p>Stiles thinks there’s something in the way he asked that question… like he’s digging for something.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s the best Sheriff.” Stiles beams.</p><p>He’s proud of his Dad.</p><p>“Beacon Hills will be glad to have him here.” Peter smiles, a little more relaxed.</p><p>“Yeah…” Stiles sucks in his lip.</p><p>“Was he the Sheriff back home?” Peter treads lightly.</p><p>He knows that anything can push Stiles into panic mode, but he seems calm now.</p><p>“He was the acting Sheriff, but he was in that position for seven months… if we had ended up staying there then he would have been elected as the next Sheriff within the next year.” Stiles nods.</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll stay on as the Sheriff here.” Peter nods in return.</p><p>Stiles just stares at him with a smile.</p><p>Stiles turns back to the film and he settles back against the leather couch and he wonders when was the last time he felt so relaxed… so chilled, like nothing was going to go wrong… in the company of another person. He smiles at the thought and lets the feeling of warmth run through him and he falls into one of the most peaceful sleeps he has had in a long time, his head falling against his teacher’s shoulder as he does so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter doesn’t know at what point during the movie that Stiles fell asleep but he was relieved, not to mention a little surprised when he felt Stiles’ head rest against his shoulder. The poor guy needed as much sleep as he could get, so without wanting to wake him, Peter waited until he was absolutely sure that Stiles was asleep before moving slowly out from underneath him and laying him gently down on the cushions.</p><p>Peter grabbed hold of the plaid throw blanket from the back of the couch and placed it on top of Stiles.</p><p>The clock above the television told Peter that school would be finishing for the day in less than an hour. The meant Peter had roughly forty-five minutes to come up with an excuse for Derek as to why he’s going to be a little bit late for dinner. He could just tell Derek the truth about what happened on the way to school this morning, but then that would mean the Sheriff finding out and Peter getting into trouble for taking a minor back to his apartment. That’s just too great of a risk. Obviously, he wants to keep the Sheriff in the loop about what happened to Stiles, he is his son after all, but Peter doesn’t want any implications to arise that he might be doing… something… with Stiles.</p><p>Hell, he can’t exactly deny that it’s not his apartment, after all, his name is on the lease.</p><p>Stiles shifts ever so slightly, and Peter watches him from where he’s standing. He would love to know what’s going through Stiles’ head, and what he may possibly be dreaming about, but that’s impossible. Taking one last look at the sleeping boy, Peter heads over to the breakfast bar and opens up his laptop. In order to make his excuse seem genuine, he opens up the Beacon Hills High Intranet and signs in with his details. Whilst Stiles is out for the count, Peter may as well get some form of work done, just so he doesn’t fall too far behind with everything.</p><p>“Dad…” Stiles whimpers quietly from the couch. “I’m sorry…”</p><p>Peter turns around in his seat at the boy’s restless cries.</p><p>Stiles sounded so innocent and defenceless, it was breaking Peter’s heart.</p><p>He knew that he should go over and wake Stiles up, to protect him from the thoughts that are plaguing his sleep, but Peter couldn’t do that. Stiles may be restless, but at least he’s getting some rest. Although when he whimpered again, Peter stood from his seat at the breakfast bar, taking a few steps over to him.</p><p>“I’m so sorry… Dad…”</p><p>Peter frowned.</p><p>What was Stiles apologising to his Dad for?</p><p>Was he dreaming about something that had happened in the past?</p><p>Or is it just that, a dream?</p><p>Is he really experiencing a memory, or is his mind just creating an imaginary scenario?</p><p>Either way, after a minute of quiet sobbing and murmuring, Stiles fell back into a much calmer sleep and Peter proceeded back over to his laptop. He couldn’t deny that he was worried about Stiles, because after that little incident, he wanted to know more than anything about what was going on in his life. Maybe he should have a word with Dr Alan Deaton… true, he works with animals but he does have some experience dealing with the human psyche… or at least his sister does… either one of them would be able to help Stiles if he simply opened up to them. It may be worth a shot.</p><p>Peter made a mental note to send Deaton an email and proceeded with his original task.</p><p>After he’s submitted the marks of a few assignments, he shuts off the laptop, pushing it aside before reaching for his cell phone. He doesn’t like lying to his Nephew, but it would be better for him in the long run if he didn’t know what happened today. So, in order to make everything seem normal, he tapped out a quick message before hitting the ‘send’ button.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Got held up at school, so I’ll see you at the Beacon Burger &amp; Grill @ 9 – Peter</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“God, I need a drink.” Peter mutters softly.</p><p>He shoves his cell phone into his pocket before making his way over to the couch opposite Stiles and watches him sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles wakes up groggy. At first he thinks it’s because of his new surroundings or the fact that Peter’s arm is around him and he was asleep against his chest, but then he realizes it’s probably because this was the first sleep he’s had where he’s woken up naturally and not screaming loudly.</p><p>“Time is it?” Peter grumbles and he moves away just a little.</p><p>Stiles instantly feels cold and he moves back, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.</p><p>“Just gone five… I should head home.” Stiles says, standing up slowly.</p><p>“I’ll give you a ride.” Peter nods.</p><p>He tells himself that it’s because he knows that Stiles would get lost – what with him being new to the area - and he doesn’t want that, but the truth is he doesn’t want to leave him alone… not yet. There’s just something about him.</p><p>“Thank you,” Stiles says, nodding slowly.</p><p>They head down to the car and Stiles thinks that what was just happened was a little awkward.</p><p>He needs to say something to Peter.</p><p>“I’m sorry about falling asleep…”</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about it. You looked tired.”</p><p>“I… I don’t really sleep.” Stiles says, and it comes out before he can register thinking it.</p><p>Why was he so open with Peter? He hardly knew him.</p><p>“So, yeah… it was nice.” He shrugs.</p><p>Peter nods, not really knowing what to say in response.</p><p>The car ride to Stiles’ house is quiet, other than Stiles giving his address and some directions, neither of them say much, both lost in their own thoughts. When they finally reach the house, he sees his Dad’s Crown Victoria parked in the driveway.</p><p>“Do you want me to explain to him what happened?” Peter asks when he sees a frown set on Stiles’ face.</p><p>“No, it’s okay.” Stiles says softly. “I won’t tell him about being at your place; I wouldn’t want you getting into trouble.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Peter nods. “If you need anything though…”</p><p>“I’ll be okay.” Stiles smiles. “But, thanks.”</p><p>Stiles gets out of the car and takes a breath before heading into the house, knowing that he’ll have some serious explaining to do about why he wasn’t at school, and where he has been hiding all day instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter arrived back at his apartment complex a mere twenty minutes later, he was surprised to see Derek’s Camaro parked outside. It took him less than ten seconds to notice that his Nephew was standing with his back leaning against the glossy black sports vehicle, with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern expression fixed on his face. Peter knew this could only mean trouble. So, with a deep breath, Peter shut off the engine and proceeded to get out of the Jeep, locking it behind him as he went.</p><p>“Didn’t you get my message about meeting at the Grill?” Peter asked.</p><p>Derek didn’t say anything in response, he just furrowed his eyebrows and pushed away from the car.</p><p>“Now, I’m no expert when it comes to psychology, but I’m sensing you have something on your mind.”</p><p>Derek lets out a huff as he followed his Uncle up the stairs to the entrance of the building.</p><p>“Are you just going to huff or are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Peter asked, his tone impatient.</p><p>“Don’t pretend like you don’t know why I’m standing here instead of sitting at the Grill.” Derek growls before lowering his voice so no one else in the general vicinity can hear him. “What the hell kind of game are you playing? Seriously, are you <em>trying</em> to lose your job and compromise <em>my</em> career at the same time?”</p><p>“Derek, what…”</p><p>“No, don’t even… Why were you at the Sheriff’s house?” Derek asks, holding up his phone.</p><p>Peter narrows his eyes slightly as he takes in the app screen before him, a little red dot signalling that he was currently standing outside of his own apartment building. Okay, it was one thing to not trust his own Uncle as Peter himself will confirm that he has had some questionable moments, but for Derek to actually have the nerve to use his phone in order to track him down like he was some kind of common criminal… well, that’s just crossing the line.</p><p>“You were spying on me? Really, Derek… is that how little you trust me?” Peter asks, his jaw clenched.</p><p>“It’s not spying if I have reason to believe that you’re up to something.” Derek states, tone serious.</p><p>“And what do you think I’m up to?” Peter questions, intrigued at what was running through his mind.</p><p>“Do you really want me to answer that, especially after what you told me about your interest with the Sheriff’s son?”</p><p>“For God’s sake, Derek… if you really must know, I simply went over to check on Stiles. After we left the café this morning, I was informed by Principal Deucalion that Stiles had a severe panic attack on the way to school which led him to passing out. I just wanted to make sure that he was okay, and whether he would be in class tomorrow so that we can discuss the progress of his assignment. There’s nothing going on, Derek. This was just me showing concern for one of my students.”</p><p>“For your sake, Uncle, I hope that’s all that happened tonight and I hope you know what you’re doing. I’m glad that you went to check to see if he’s okay, but if this ever turns out to be something more than a simple student / teacher situation, then I’m not going to be able to help you.”</p><p>“You won’t need to help because there’s nothing going on! Although, yes… I would still like for you to look into Stiles’ past before he moved to Beacon Hills, especially during the last year. I know that something happened, I don’t know what but I <em>will</em> get to the bottom of it.” Peter states, turning around and opening the front door. “Oh, and another thing… stop spying on me. It’s not necessary and quite frankly, I would have thought you’d have more trust in me. We’re not kids, Derek.”</p><p>“It’s just a precaution, so… don’t get yourself arrested.” Derek mutters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles walked into his home to see his Dad cooking in the kitchen.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow and hoped that there wouldn’t be a repeat of what had happened at breakfast this morning.</p><p>“Dad…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s just a ready meal. Where have you been?” His Dad asked, turning around to look at him with a smile.</p><p>“Library, and then I was talking with a teacher.” Stiles nodded.</p><p>He hated lying to his Dad; it truly hurt him deep in his gut.</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” His Dad asked curiously. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“I… yeah… well, I had a panic attack today, and he was just asking if I was okay.” Stiles explained quietly, because let’s face it, his Dad wasn’t stupid, he knew that Stiles would be having these attacks, he couldn’t pretend everything was fine.</p><p>“What triggered it?” His Dad asked, his tone so soft and soothing.</p><p>“I don’t really remember, but it was bad.”</p><p>“You passed out?” His Dad whispered.</p><p>Stile just nodded his head in shame.</p><p>“Why didn’t they call me?”</p><p>“I came around really quickly, and Mr Hale handled it well.” Stiles said quietly.</p><p>“I still wish they would’ve called me.” His Dad sighed. “Wait… did you just say Hale?”</p><p>“Yeah, your Deputy’s Uncle.” Stiles nodded.</p><p>“Oh… are you okay? I know when you pass out you get a little drained.” He commented gently.</p><p>“I’m okay.” Stiles said with a small smile. “I promise, if I had known then I would have called you myself.”</p><p>His Dad just wrapped his arms around him, holding his son tightly.</p><p>“I want you to know that I am so proud of you, son.” His Dad whispered into the hug.</p><p>Stiles felt more guilt wash over him.</p><p>He couldn’t stand lying to his Dad and he felt like he was doing it more and more.</p><p>“Dad…”</p><p>“No, I mean it, Stiles.” His Dad said, cutting him off. “After everything that had happened to you back home, you’re… you’re doing really well and I am so proud of you for carrying on and accepting the new changes.”</p><p>“Okay.” Stiles said quietly, he didn’t know what else to say. His Father knew everything that had happened and he never judged him or blamed him for any of the trouble that he caused. “I love you, Dad.”</p><p>“I love you too, son. Go and do some homework; dinner will be ready in about half an hour.”</p><p>“Okay.” Stiles whispered.</p><p>He went into the front room – after everything that had happened, he hated being in a room on his own – before he fired up the laptop and opened up his emails, frowning a little when he saw one from Peter. His first thought was how did he get a hold of his email address but then he thought he must have found it in his transfer folder at school, which meant that Peter had read up on him but… how much exactly did he know?</p><p>His hands trembled as he clicked on the message.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>I just wanted to check in to see if you’re okay.<br/>
If you need anything with school or whatever else, just let me know.<br/>
Mr P. Hale</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Stiles read the short email with a small smile and felt a little bit warmer inside.

</p>
<p>He looked at his Dad, who was singing a little as he cooked and he smiled.</p><p>He had people in his life that cared about him, and that felt nice. He sent a quick response telling Peter that he was fine and thanked him again for everything. Once that was sent, he made a start on his homework.</p><p>Stiles spent the rest of the evening sending emails back and forth with his teacher.</p><p>For the second time that day, when he fell asleep, he slept peacefully until his alarm went off the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long night of exchanging emails, Peter felt somewhat more relaxed about Stiles.</p><p>He was no longer worrying about him withdrawing from the world as he originally seemed to be doing two days prior.</p><p>Although the email responses were short, it gave him a sense of comfort knowing that he was slowly breaking down the walls in which Stiles had built around him. It’s not something that’s going to happen overnight, Peter knows this but just this small action alone is enough to convince him that it’s a step in the right direction. As he clicks the ‘send’ button one last time for the evening, Peter shuts off the laptop and proceeds to his bedroom with all intention of getting ready for bed.</p><p>He was halfway through brushing his teeth when his phone buzzes from the coffee table.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>I meant what I said earlier; I’m not going to be able to protect you.<br/>
Keep it professional… and remember, I’m watching you. – D</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Rolling his eyes, Peter shoves his cell phone into the pocket of his leather jacket that’s hanging on the back of his bedroom door. He knows that Derek means well, and his concern is touching but Peter knows not to cross the line. He’s been in this job for longer than he cares to admit, he’s seen it all but what Derek did earlier, well… he can safely say that he’s seen all sides of his Nephew now. If Derek is showing this amount of caution over his own expressed concern about one of his students, then who knows what Derek would do if Peter did, coincidentally, find himself on the other side of the station door. Not that he would, of course. He’s not quite that insane… yet.

</p><p>However, a lot can change when you least expect it.</p><p> </p><p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p><p> </p><p>Derek Hale has worked his ass off for three years straight to get to where he is in his career, and he wasn’t prepared to let his Uncle ruin everything by fooling around with his boss’s son. Sure, Peter had told Derek that nothing was going on between them, but Derek wasn’t blind… or stupid, that’s why he kept track of Peter’s movements the day before.</p><p>He knew he didn’t actually go to work despite being told that he got held up at school. Derek knows there must have been a reason why he stayed home, but the little voice in the back of his mind was telling him something else was going on and Derek, knowing exactly what his Uncle was capable of, was suspicious. Still, Derek tries his hardest to be a man of his word, which is why he’s at the station an hour and a half before his shift is due to start, rifling through one of the few filing cabinets the Sheriff keeps in his office, looking for any traces of Stiles’ name so that he can reassure his Uncle that nothing had happened in the past that made them intentionally move to Beacon Hills. Derek’s fingers pause for half a second as he thinks back to when he saw Stiles at the café with the Sheriff, and he could see why Peter seemed so concerned about the boy. He looked nothing like the smiling boy in the photos which the Sheriff proudly displays on the surface of his desk.</p><p>Frowning ever so slightly, Derek closes the drawer he was looking through and takes a step over to the desk. The Detective in him was telling him to take a breath and just think for a moment; this is the Sheriff’s son… his file wouldn’t be displayed in a cabinet filled to the brim with petty criminal charges, no… the Sheriff would want to keep him close, somewhere he could keep the file safe and away from prying eyes should they ever need access to the aforementioned files.</p><p>Then a light switches on in his mind; the top desk drawer.</p><p>Derek looks up and around him for a second, making sure that no one else in the station can see him before he crouches down and reaches under the desk for the spare key which is taped on the underside. A pretty poor hiding place, especially for a Sheriff but Derek was glad that the Sheriff thought of it. Taking hold of the small key, Derek placed it into the lock and turns. The drawer opens smoothly as Derek’s heart starts to beat a little faster, the adrenaline of his crime rushing through his veins. He knows that the top drawer has a fake bottom, it’s practically standard issue for a police station, in order to stash a small firearm just in case there was any trouble. Touching the bottom of the drawer, Derek gently pushed the base up enough to reveal a solitary ivory folder with a bold red <em><strong>Confidential</strong></em> stamped across the middle.</p><p><em>This has to be it</em>, Derek thinks to himself. <em>This has to be Stiles’ file.</em></p><p>He pulls the document from its hiding place and quickly tucks it under his arm. Derek replaces the fake base of the drawer, closes it and locks it back into place before placing the key where he found it. With his heart beating twice as fast as it was when he arrived, Derek quickly makes his way out of the office, making sure that everything was exactly where he found it and proceeded over to his own desk, opening up his backpack and shoving the file in. He was just placing his bag back under his desk when the Sheriff arrived, nodding to Derek as he passed and entered his office.</p><p>Derek let out a small breath of relief as he sat back in his seat.</p><p>Of course, he couldn’t relax for long as a second later, he heard the Sheriff’s voice call out to him.</p><p>“Hale! Can you come into my office for a moment, please?”</p><p>Derek takes a moment to collect his thoughts before pushing himself back up from his chair.</p><p>With each step he takes towards the office he’s not long vacated, he couldn’t help but tell himself that he’s in for it, but as far as the Sheriff’s aware, he hasn’t done anything wrong. He hadn’t been in his office long enough to spot anything out of place, so he couldn’t have already discovered that his son’s file was missing… unless Derek forgot to cover some part of his tracks… no, that can’t be it. Derek doesn’t make those kinds of mistakes. He’s not an amateur. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder why he’s being summoned. He didn’t need to wait long to find out though because as soon as he entered the office, he was being greeted with a warm smile.</p><p>“I wasn’t aware that your Uncle was a teacher at the High School.” Sheriff Stilinski starts, his tone light and friendly as Derek simply nods in response before allowing the Sheriff to continue in a more serious voice. “I heard from my son what happened yesterday, and I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate what your Uncle did for him after his panic attack. It’s the first bad one he’s really had without me being around to look after him; your Uncle’s help was very much appreciated when Stiles told me how he helped him through it, so when you next see him, can you make sure you tell him that I said thank you?”</p><p>Derek was taken aback.</p><p>Peter was telling the truth about Stiles having a panic attack, but he failed to mention the part where he was actually with him at the time. Derek made a mental note to have a word with Peter about this, but for now he put on one of his best fake smiles and simply said, “Of course, Sir. I’m glad to hear that Stiles is doing much better.”</p><p>“He’s getting there. Of course, it’s partly down to your Uncle, which is why I’d like you both to join us for dinner, tonight.”</p><p>“Sir?” Derek says, his tone uncertain, not quite believing what he just heard.</p><p>“I know it’s only been a couple of days since Stiles started school here, but I want to show my gratitude for the way your Uncle handled my son after his panic attack. To tell you the truth, I’ve been worrying about getting a phone call from the school, telling me that something has happened to him or that his anxiety has brought on another attack, but I haven’t. I don’t know what your Uncle said to him yesterday but since he came home from the Library, he’s been more relaxed than I’ve seen him in a while.” Sheriff Stilinski pauses for a moment as he looks at the photo of his boy, then he turns his gaze back to Derek. “Stiles still has a long way to go until he’s back to his normal self, I know that but whatever your Uncle is doing… it already seems to be working. So, you will both join us for dinner tonight at my house, seven o’clock. Make sure you tell your Uncle, I’m not taking no for an answer.”</p><p>“Of course, Sir. I’ll be sure to let him know.” Derek says, nodding slightly before he turns on his heels.</p><p>As Derek heads back towards his desk to make a start on the paperwork that has been building up for the past week, one thought kept racing through his mind; <em>this shall be interesting</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was glad that it was finally Friday.</p><p>He had spent the entire last day at school with no issues whatsoever and he felt better than he could ever remember. School wasn’t horrible, yes… he still had a few moments where he felt like his anxiety would get the better of him, but Scott was there with those big brown puppy eyes and a goofy smile and without even trying, he had calmed him down. Stiles was glad that he had found a friend and by the way Scott was always smiling around him, maybe he was too. Stiles hadn’t seen Peter at all, he wanted to find him to say thank you or even just to see him in general but he didn’t have History with him and as much as wondering around the corridors seemed like an okay thing to do, he couldn’t find the nerve.</p><p>“So, what are you doing this weekend?” Scott asked as they sat on the school steps.</p><p>Stiles was waiting for his Dad to pick him up and Scott was keeping him company.</p><p>“I’m not too sure. I was going to watch <em>Star Wars</em>.” Stiles nods.</p><p>“I’ve never seen it…” Scott said, shaking his head. “Is it good?”</p><p>“What is it with people in this town not seeing <em>Star Wars</em>?” Stiles asks, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>“Who else hasn’t seen…?”</p><p>“You need to watch it, man!” Stiles says. “You could come around mine on Saturday?”</p><p>“That would be cool. My Mom’s doing a double-shift this weekend anyway.”</p><p>“My Dad will probably be out at work too; he’s already getting pretty caught up in a couple of cases.” Stiles said softly, understanding Scott’s eagerness to hang out with him. “And speak of the Devil…”</p><p>At this, Stiles’ Dad arrives, slowing bringing the Crown Victoria to a halt in front of them.</p><p>“Hey boys!” His Dad called out. “Scott, do you want a ride?”</p><p>“No, thank you, Sheriff. I’ve bought my bike today. I’ll see you tomorrow, Stiles.” Scott grinned at him and with an excited wave, he bounced off and Stiles was once again reminded of a little excitable puppy as he grabbed his bag from the bottom step and headed over to the waiting car.</p><p>“What’s happening tomorrow?” His Dad asked with a smile.</p><p>Stiles could see how happy he was that Stiles was making friends.</p><p>“<em>Star Wars</em> marathon.” Stiles said, chewing on his lip. “I invited him over, is that okay?”</p><p>“Of course.” His Dad grinned and patted his knee, a silent gesture telling him how proud he was of him. “I’ve also invited Derek and his Uncle over for dinner tonight. You know, to say thank you…”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Stiles frowned, his voice hitching in his throat slightly.</p><p>“For what he did for you at school when you had your panic attack. I just wanted to thank him and to tell him how appreciative I am that he was there for you.” His Dad says, slowly shaking his head. “And I’m not arguing about it.”</p><p>Stiles bit his lip and stares out the window, not knowing if he was hoping Peter showed up or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you out of your mind?” Peter announces later that evening.</p><p>Derek had just informed him about the Sheriff’s dinner invitation.</p><p>“Well, what was I supposed to say? I had just snooped around his office and stole a document on <em>your</em> request, might I add. Trust me, I’m not happy about going around there tonight either, but he insisted and he wants you to be there. So, are you in?” Derek replies, twisting around on the bar stool to follow Peter’s movements.</p><p>“Derek, I don’t…”</p><p>“Come on, you owe me. Do you think it was easy locating and getting my hands on that file? Which you better read fast. I need to put it back before the Sheriff realizes that it’s missing so either make a copy or just forget about the whole thing; whatever is in that file is obviously in the past. If you bring it up with Stiles now, then who knows what will happen. You could be doing more harm than good.”</p><p>Peter lets out a sigh as he turns to look at his nephew over his shoulder.</p><p>Peter didn’t need to say anything for Derek to know what he was thinking. When Peter had a hunch about something, nine times out of ten he’s usually right about what’s going on. That’s one thing Derek admires so much about Peter, he always listens to what his gut is telling him and he doesn’t back down until he knows for sure that he’s right. Just looking at the expression in Peter’s eyes, Derek could see that he was right about this case but Derek, as much as he trusted his gut, didn’t know if he could risk much more for his Uncle without condemning his career in the process.</p><p>“Think of it as a gesture of goodwill… for me, please?” Derek pleads. “He just wants to say thank you for helping Stiles.”</p><p>“Fine.” Peter says after a moment. “But I’m driving.”</p><p>Derek lets out a rough bark of a laugh as he tosses his keys to his most precious possession; his sleek black Camaro.</p><p>The drive to the Sheriff’s house was quiet, but it was the comfortable sort of quiet.</p><p>Derek and Peter didn’t need to say anything, they were both aware that tonight will either be a sink or swim moment.</p><p>Peter just hoped that Stiles would be okay with this visit. He would hate for him to be spooked and victim to another panic attack, not when he’s getting closer to actually breaking down his walls.</p><p>They didn’t have long to wait as the house materialized in front of them.</p><p>Derek gave him a warning look as the car rolled to a stop and they proceeded to get out of the vehicle and towards the front door where Derek raised his fist to announce their arrival. As soon as the door of the Stilinski household swung open, and Stiles saw who was standing on the porch, only one word escaped through his quivering lips.</p><p>“You.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles still didn’t understand why Peter and Derek were coming over for dinner, yes, he understood that his Dad wanted to thank Peter but why couldn’t he just buy him a bottle of wine or something? It would still give the same impression.</p><p>Honestly, this was just stupid.</p><p>“It’s not that big of a deal, Stiles.” His Dad had said ten minutes before their guests were supposed to arrive. “You’re making it worse in your head. It’s just dinner; Macaroni and Cheese with a side of Curly Fries.”</p><p>“What if people at school found out that he was here for dinner?”</p><p>“Then they would know that the Sheriff is a very decent man in thanking his son’s teacher for helping him through a very hard transition period; you know, starting in a new town in a new school isn’t exactly easy, you know.”</p><p>“And what if people call me a teacher’s pet and tease me?” Stiles said, and his Dad just shook his head.</p><p>“It’s a small town, Stiles. I know all of their parents; they won’t.”</p><p>Stiles just sighed in return.</p><p>He had no other reason why this shouldn’t happen.</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“No.” Stiles said with a defiant sigh.</p><p>“Then go and change your top.” His Dad said.</p><p>Stiles looked down at his baggy top and sighed again as he marched himself off to the bedroom and pulled on a checked shirt. It was just Curly Fries with Macaroni and Cheese, so why did he have to look fancy?</p><p>As he sat on his bed, he could feel the panic building and he knew he was being stupid, his Dad was doing something nice and he was pretty much throwing it in his face. There was no need for it, but what if it slipped out that he had spent time at Peter’s house, he knew he could get him into so much trouble and he didn’t want that. Peter was the nicest teacher he had ever met. He couldn’t bare the idea of him getting into trouble. And how would it look on Derek? Stiles didn’t really know him but his Dad has spoken highly of him on several occasions already.</p><p>“This is so fucked up,” Stiles breathes and just then the front door went.</p><p>His Dad shouted for him to answer it and Stiles went downstairs slowly, he opened the door and wanted to say something witty but as he saw them standing there, all he could think to say was “you”. And he knew how stupid that was.</p><p>“Me.” Peter said back with a small smirk.</p><p>Stiles just stood there, staring at them with a blank look on his face.</p><p>“Come in,” Stiles said after a moment, and without waiting for a reply, he walked straight through to the living room, very much aware of the two men following him.</p><p>“It’s good to meet you,” his Dad said to Peter as he entered, shaking his hand as he added, “Properly, that is.”</p><p>“And you. It was very nice of you to invite us for dinner.”</p><p>“It was the least I could do.” His Dad said.</p><p>Stiles mumbled a sarcastic comment and he swore he saw Peter smirk in his direction.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad after all.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, how's everyone doing?</p><p>I hope that you're all dealing with this lockdown as best as you can. If any of you are feeling a little down and alone, please remember that you're not going through this alone, and if you'd like to discuss the story or you just want to chat, then please feel free to leave us a comment; we don't bite and we would love to hear from you all! Stay happy and healthy! - <em>SoWrongItsLottie</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, Peter… how long have you been teaching at Beacon High?” Sheriff Stilinski asks, taking a bite of his Curly Fries.</p><p>“Dad…” Stiles starts, but Peter simply waves him off.</p><p>“It’s okay, Stiles, it’s a simple question. It’s coming up to six years now.” Peter answers honestly.</p><p>“So I guess you’ve had a lot of experience dealing with kids who have found themselves… needing a little extra support?”</p><p>“Dad.” Stiles says in a steady voice, feeling uncomfortable about where this conversation was going.</p><p>“You would be correct, Sir, yes.” Peter nods.</p><p>“So in all your years as a professional <em>teacher</em>, what made you think that you were qualified enough to have helped my son when he needed it?” Sheriff Stilinski asked suddenly.</p><p>Derek and Stiles watched in shock at the interaction between the two Alphas of their respective households.</p><p>“Dad!” Stiles gasps, narrowing his eyes at his Father from across the table. “Stop.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay, Stiles, it’s fine. I understand that as a Father, you would be a little wary about letting someone help your son. But throughout my entire teaching career, I’ve learnt how to spot the signs of a kid who’s gotten themselves into trouble, a kid who needs someone to talk to but doesn’t know how to go about it or even a kid that’s looking for some guidance for a problem that they’re having. I’ve seen every single one of them fail and succeed, and I’m both happy and proud to say that I’ve witnessed them make something great of themselves after graduation. It’s extremely satisfying, knowing that this kid, who not long wanted to disappear and never be seen again, rise above everything with a little help, and went on to reach their dreams.” Peter explains, a small smile on his face as he sends Stiles a sideways glance. “I may not be a specialist or have any fancy awards hanging in my office but I know kids, I know how they think and I know when they need help. If I see the signs of distress, then I will go above and beyond to make sure that they’re okay.”</p><p>“That’s rather noble of you. I just have one more question… what you get out of it?”</p><p>“DAD!” Stiles shouts, slamming his fork down on the table. “Seriously?”</p><p>“It’s just a question, Stiles. I’m having a hard time believing that someone as smart as Peter, isn’t getting anything out of helping vulnerable children.” Sheriff Stilinski presses as he shoots a cold glare at Peter, who doesn’t flinch under the gaze.</p><p>“I thought you wanted this dinner to be a thank you? Why are you treating him like a common criminal?” Stiles asks.</p><p>“He’s eating dinner, isn’t he? And forgive me for wanting to know what kind of teacher is looking out for my son when I’m not there to do so.” Sheriff Stilinski explains, turning his head towards Derek. “No offence or anything. Hale, you’re one hell of a Deputy but I don’t know your Uncle and quite frankly, I’m rathe suspicious of his sudden involvement in Stiles’ life.”</p><p>“No offence taken, Sir.” Derek says softly, sharing an unreadable glance with his Uncle before turning back to his meal.</p><p>“See? No harm done.” Sheriff Stilinski confirms as he holds his hands up to Stiles.</p><p>“You’re unbelievable.” Stiles mutters under his breath, picking his fork back up and stabbing at the Macaroni.</p><p>“It’s completely understandable and believe me, Sir, I wouldn’t want to do anything else in my life.” Peter admits with a smile. “As hard as it is to believe, I really don’t want anything in return from the kids that I help. I just want to know that even if they fail, then I’ve done all I could in order to help them become the person that they want to be, instead of the person they fear they’ll become… I let them know that they don’t have to go through High School alone, and as long as I do that, then I know that I’ve done my job well.”</p><p>Satisfied with this answer, Sheriff Stilinski nods at Peter before going back to his Curly Fries.</p><p>The rest of the dinner pretty much continued in a repetitive fashion. Stiles and Peter share glances that are few and far between, much to Stiles’ chagrin, and Derek and his Father start to converse about different work matters, his Dad not giving Peter so much as a further glance as he continues to happily eat his way through the plate of fries. A question by Peter is slid into the conversation here and there, filling in the awkward moments of silence that falls between speakers but the answers given had less enthusiasm than when the evening had first begun.</p><p>Once everyone had finished, Stiles took it upon himself to clear the table, whilst the Sheriff loaded up the dishwasher, leaving Derek and Peter together at the table. While they were in the kitchen, Stiles didn’t say a word to his Dad, still ashamed at how he had acted towards Peter.</p><p>How was that supposed to be a ‘thank you’ gesture for helping his son?</p><p>Stiles doesn’t know.</p><p>“I’m sorry about all the questions my Dad was asking you… with him being the Sheriff, it’s kind of hard for him to remember that he’s not at work interrogating criminals, but he’s at home instead, entertaining house guests.” Stiles sighs as he walks an hour later with Peter to the front door, opening it up and letting the cool October breeze flow into the hallway.</p><p>“It’s quite alright. I can see why he did it.” Peter replies, and when Stiles gives him a questioning look, he continues. “He’s worried about his son, like any Father should be. He just wants to make sure that you’re in good hands. I would do the exact same thing if I was in his shoes. Really, Stiles, it wasn’t as bad as you’re making it out to be.”</p><p>“I’m still sorry; he could have handled it better.” Stiles mutters, looking down at his feet, arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>“Stiles, relax.” Peter says softly.</p><p>After a moment of awkward silence, Peter brought his left hand up to Stiles’ chin, placing it gently underneath as he tilts the young boy’s head up, causing him to look into Peter’s ocean blue eyes. He wanted to say something more to him, to reassure him that what his Dad did tonight was an act of a protective Father, but the words just wouldn’t come out. As he stood there, staring into the eyes of the young boy, all thoughts of where he was left his mind as his lips moved closer to Stiles, until they were embracing his own in a soft, but chaste kiss. For that one moment, it felt as though they were the only two people in the house, right there in that moment the conversation from earlier was swept clear of their minds, until the sound of Sheriff Stilinski’s footsteps coming from the dining area, with Derek not far behind, broke them apart.</p><p>Derek’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at the sight of Peter and Stiles, but he doesn’t say anything on the matter, not wanting to attract attention of the situation to the Sheriff. Peter was grateful to him for that, but he was kicking himself at what he had just done. Yes, it felt amazing, but it was the riskiest move he could ever have played. What if the Sheriff had walked out just a second earlier? What would he have said or done if he saw his son’s teacher kissing him in the middle of the hallway? Peter doesn’t even want to think about it, he simply thanks the Sheriff for inviting himself and Derek over for dinner before making his way out onto the porch, taking a moment to look over his shoulder at Stiles and say one final thought.</p><p>“I’ll see you in class on Monday, Stiles.”</p><p>Then in the blink of an eye, he’s gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles laid back on his bed thinking through the events of the evening. Dinner had been brutal; he still hadn’t spoken to his Dad about the questions he had asked Peter. It was embarrassing. But now, after the kiss, the questions made sense. Did Peter build up all of the vulnerable students, make them feel attached to him, use them and then leave them?</p><p>Stiles couldn’t believe that… he didn’t want to believe that.</p><p>Besides the kiss was him too, Peter hadn’t forced it… it had just happened like this natural energy pulling them together. Peter had looked just as shocked as Stiles felt. So no, Peter hadn’t planned this. But then, what did that mean? Stiles didn’t believe in fate or love at first sight or destiny, the only thing Stiles truly believed was that shit happened.</p><p>Ant this was definitely a shit-filled situation.</p><p>“Stiles, can I come in?” His Dad called from the door.</p><p>Stiles grunted something that his Dad took as a yes and he came in.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I went heavy at the table.”</p><p>His Dad sounded so sincere, so honest that it made Stiles feel a fresh layer of guilt build up in his chest.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Stiles said in a quiet voice. “I understand why you did it, Dad, but Peter, he’s not… he’s not like Theo.”</p><p>Stiles whispered the name but his Dad heard it as though he had shouted at him.</p><p>“No, he’s not.” His Dad said after a few moments, he reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Have you told him about it? About what happened?”</p><p>“No.” Stiles bit down a lump of bile as he spoke. “I haven’t.”</p><p>“Maybe you should.” His Dad suggested.</p><p>“Maybe I shouldn’t.” Stiles countered.</p><p>His Dad rolled his eyes.</p><p>If this was any other Father / Son situation, he knew that no Dad would take attitude like that from his son; but this had him smiling, with every sarcastic comment his son was slowly bouncing back to his normal self.</p><p>“Whatever you feel is right.” Was all he said in return.</p><p>Stiles nodded his head.</p><p>“So… Scott’s coming over tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yeah. <em>Star Wars</em> marathon.” Stiles said with a smile, he was actually excited about this.</p><p>“I met his Mom, she’s nice.” His Dad smiled.</p><p>Stiles raised an eyebrow at that.</p><p>“Would you like to invite her for dinner? I have some questions…”</p><p>“No.” His Dad blushed curiously.</p><p>Stiles chuckled softly.</p><p>“Right, well I’m going to head to bed. I’m on the early shift tomorrow, so I’ll probably see you in the evening?”</p><p>“Okay. Night, Dad. Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too, son.” He said with a soft smile as he kissed his son’s hair.</p><p>Stiles watched his Dad leave and curled up in bed, his mind racing with thoughts of Peter and how soft his lips were and he knew he wasn’t going to get much sleep that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride back to Peter’s apartment was just as quiet as the journey to the Sheriff’s house. Derek remained tight-lipped the whole way as his knuckles turn white around the steering wheel. Peter wanted to say something to him, anything to get him to talk but he didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t even sure what Derek was thinking in that brooding mind of his, but whatever it is, the way that he was glaring at Peter and Stiles back in the hallway, he knew that it wasn’t anything good. But as Derek was pulling up outside the complex, he couldn’t take it anymore, he had to find out what he knew.</p><p>“I know you’re dying to say something, so why don’t you spit it out?” Peter asks, his hand resting on the Camaro door.</p><p>Derek didn’t say anything, just pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as he stared out the windscreen into the night.</p><p>“Derek…”</p><p>“What do you want me to say, Peter? ‘Cause I don’t even know <em>what</em> to say.” Derek replies, his voice steady as he turns in his seat to glare at his Uncle. “Something happened between you and Stiles back at the house, I don’t know what it was, or how long it’s been going on, but when the Sheriff finds out that his son is involved with his teacher, you better be at least three towns away from Beacon Hills because I guarantee that he is going to tear you apart like a stranded Omega without a pack. Seriously, what the hell is going on?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Peter replies, his voice even steadier than his nephew’s, though his queasy stomach said otherwise.</p><p>“Don’t bullshit me, Peter.” Derek snaps, his fist landing with a dull thump against the steering wheel.</p><p>“I’m telling you the truth, Derek. Nothing is going on between myself and Stiles. He’s a kid, for fuck’s sake.”</p><p>“Correction, he’s the <em>Sheriff’s</em> kid. Need I remind you that this is the man who is not only my boss, but the head of the Beacon Hills Police Department? This is a man who can make your life a living hell if you so much as look the wrong way at his kid – whether you were being harmless or not.”</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about anything, Derek. I mean it, nothing is going on.”</p><p>“You better not be lying to me, Peter, because I swear to the triskele that I will personally make your life hell.”</p><p>“Noted.” Peter says, his lip twitching in the corner as he opens the door of the Camaro. “All things considering though… this evening actually went quite well… we should do it again sometime. Call me in the morning if you want to meet at the café for breakfast; it will be my treat, it’s the least I can do.”</p><p>“Hey! You can’t just walk away; we’re not done here.” Derek calls out, leaning over the passenger side to look at his Uncle.</p><p>“Actually, Derek, we are.” Peter says with finality in his tone. “I’ll see you tomorrow, when you’ve calmed down.”</p><p>With that, Peter shoved his hands into his jacket pocket and walked with a brisk pace towards the entrance of his apartment building. Sure, he could continue lying to himself and to Derek that nothing is going on between him and Stiles, but that would just mean that he was being dishonest with himself, and he didn’t want Stiles to think that he was using him.</p><p>As Peter pulls out the keys to his front door, going up the stairs two at a time, he can’t help but let out a breath as he thinks back to the kiss they shared. If the Sheriff ever found out about that… well, he may just have to take Derek’s advice and flee from Beacon Hills for a while… at least until the Sheriff cooled off.</p><p><em>Yeah, like that’s gonna happen</em>, Peter thought bitterly to himself, shoving the key into the lock.</p><p>As the door swings open, Peter can feel the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. Making sure to check in every dark corner or shadowed patch of hallway, he takes a step into his apartment, his arm reaching round the front door for the baseball bat he kept tucked away in case of emergencies. The air around him felt thick and humid as sweat began to form at his brow. Tightening his grip around the bat handle, he crept slowly towards the lounge area where the silhouette of a person was sitting stock still, in his favorite chair, their face half concealed in shadows, but he recognized the posture at once and slowly lowered the bat as he sent out a breath of relief as he welcomed his old friend, Chris Argent.</p><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p><em>As if tonight couldn’t get any weirder</em>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend to Stiles’ delight had been good, spending the day with Scott had been fun and he couldn’t remember ever feeling so relaxed, well he did but he was trying very hard not to think about Peter. Scott was nice, he didn’t probe him about his past, he just asked him what he liked about Beacon Hills and when Stiles said he didn’t really know because other than the station and school, he hadn’t really explored much. Scott hadn’t liked that answer and they had made plans the next day to take him exploring. His Dad was thrilled, another case had come in and he was doing overtime and he was glad that Stiles wouldn’t be spending it on his own or even at the station, and it seemed that Scott’s Mom had the same idea.</p><p>Beacon Hills wasn’t big or amazing but it was cosy and the preserve was awesome.</p><p>“Back before I moved here, we would go hiking. There was this forest behind the school. We would just roam around until we got lost.” Stiles had told Scott without even realising he was opening up about his past.</p><p>“Well this is where I come a lot, so if you ever want to hike and explore… we can.” Scott had offered with a smile.</p><p>The topic of school was a little unsettling for Stiles, so when Scott brought it up talking about homework, he had this uneasy feeling in his stomach. Stiles had kissed a teacher, what the hell was school going to be like now?</p><p>“Coach teaches Economics, and he hates me. I keep trying out for the team. I want to be first line… do you play?”</p><p>“We played Baseball at my old school, I was even on the team for a little while.” Stiles shrugged, he had been on the team up until his last year and then everything had changed. “I miss the feeling of being on a team and doing sports. Dad even came to all of my games so that he could cheer me on.”</p><p>“You should try out.” Scott suggested.</p><p>Stiles shrugged.</p><p>“Have you done Mr Hale’s History assignment yet?” Scott asked. “I think he’s one of my favourite teachers because he knows the subject so well and he’s passionate about it… not like Mr Davies who just rattles off statements and facts from the subject books in a monotonous tone…”</p><p>Stiles had momentarily stopped listening because the words ‘Mr Hale’ and ‘passionate’ was said in the same sentence, and he’s one hundred percent certain that his head was spinning into overdrive at the words.</p><p>“Have you done it?” Scott asked again.</p><p>Stiles nodded as he said with a lame shrug when Scott started gawping at him, “I don’t really sleep, so I do all of my homework in the middle of the night. You wanna see it for some ideas?”</p><p>“Dude, that would be awesome!” Scott beamed.</p><p>And that was his weekend, it almost felt like a normal one.</p><p>Just him and a friend hanging out.</p><p>The only anxiety he had was thinking about Peter and that was refreshing for him to say the least.</p><p>Sunday evening, he had dinner with his Dad and they watched a movie. If Stiles didn’t have the drama in his head about Peter, he would have thought that everything was back to normal and he was sure that’s what his Dad thought too because he kept on grinning at him every now and again.</p><p>“We should invite Scott and his Mom for dinner; he’s a good influence on you, and I looked at his record, he’s a good kid.”</p><p>“You…” Stiles shook his head.</p><p>After the last kid he made friends with, Stiles didn’t really blame him.</p><p>“We should have them over,” Stiles agreed because feeling normal felt good.</p><p>They hugged and wished each other good night and then Stiles headed up to his bedroom and even though his mind was full of what could happen tomorrow, he fell into a dreamless sleep, only waking when his alarm went off the next morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nothing quite says filler chapter like this one, huh? ;)<br/>I hope you're all enjoying this ride so far; it's about to get a little heavy!<br/>Let us know your thoughts in the comment below! - <em>SoWrongItsLottie</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You do realize that breaking and entering into someone’s home is a criminal offence, don’t you?”</p><p>Peter sets the baseball bat down on the chair by the living room door before taking a step towards the unexpected visitor.</p><p>The last time he laid eyes on Chris Argent, was when Derek was deep into his trouble-making phase at school, the phase where he didn’t care about anything and just wanted to hang around with the wrong crowd. It was that phase which caused Peter to act fast and that was to give Derek that extra boot up the ass to get his head into gear and focusing on graduating… of course the person he needed to give him that extra foot was Chris, who knew all too well how to deal with difficult teenagers; his sister being one of them. Still, that little situation took place a little over six years ago, so Peter couldn’t help but wonder why Chris could possibly want to see him now.</p><p>Shaking his head, he takes a seat on the couch opposite his favorite chair and relaxed back against the cushions.</p><p>“Yeah, well you can hardly call it breaking and entering when you still have a key to the place.” Chris replies casually, holding the key in question up for Peter to see. “You know, I’m rather surprised you didn’t change the locks, given how we ended things between us…” Chris let his words trails off into the dark silence of the apartment.</p><p>It seemed as though each word was echoing off the walls of their minds.</p><p>As they both know all too well, their parting farewell was far from being a pleasant one. You wouldn’t even be able to agree that it was a parting at all… more like a temper tantrum on both parts followed by an all-out argument – and it all occurred because Chris didn’t have the slightest bit of decency to keep his dick in his pants when it came to flirty barmaids in the newest nightclub in town. Chris tried to convince himself that he never meant for it to happen, hell who could ever plan on cheating… it just happens. But still, Chris could understand Peter’s reluctance at having him back in the apartment they once shared long ago, although there was still a part of him that was hoping they could move on… now would be better than later.</p><p>“What can I say? I guess there was still a small part of me that was hoping you weren’t being serious about leaving, and that you would have come back once you calmed down.” Peter’s voice was soft, barely audible in the silent apartment. “What are you really doing here, Chris?”</p><p>“I’ve already told you… we need to talk.”</p><p>“What could you possibly have to say to me? You’ve practically been radio silent for the past six years, so why stop now? Why show up now when I’m finally starting to get over what you did to me?” Peter asks, his eyes cold as he stares down at his former partner. ”I’ll tell you now, that anything you have to say to me, I’m not interested. I’m sorry that you’ve wasted your time and the fuel to get here, but you need to leave.”</p><p>“Theo Raeken.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Peter asks, confusion lacing his words.</p><p>“You asked me why I’m here now… well, that’s why. Theo Raeken. I know that you’re still working for Beacon Hills High School, so I thought you should know about the new kid and what you’re going to be getting yourself into with him. I heard from an anonymous source that Sheriff Stilinski requested to be transferred to Beacon Hills in order to run their Police Department after an incident occurred involving his son, Stiles. Being the curious guy that I am, I decided to do a little digging and… being a Father myself, I can’t blame the Sheriff for wanting to get a fresh start for his son.” Chris explains, watching Peter’s expression carefully as he sits, frozen in his seat.</p><p>“What happened?” Peter asks after a moment.</p><p>“Theo Raeken happened. The story is that he arrived at the school half-way through the semester and instantly took a liking to Stiles. They started hanging out with each other, studying, going to the movies, etc… you know, general teenager stuff. Anyway, things started to take an unexpected turn when Theo turned up at the Sheriff’s house to work on a project with Stiles, but by the time he left, Stiles was emotionally shut down, the Sheriff found him passed out in the bathroom, bruises all over his body. It was only after Stiles was caught breaking into a local store that the Sheriff found out that Theo had sexually assaulted his son, in his own home, before threatening him into doing his dirty work. My source told me that the Sheriff was out for Theo’s blood that night, and when he finally caught up to him, the little brat confessed to everything with a giant, obnoxious smirk on his face. He’s now spending time at a youth penitentiary for assaulting Stiles and threatening his life if he didn’t partake in criminal activity on his behalf.”</p><p>Peter’s blood started to boil as he listened to Chris talk about Stiles’ past. No wonder the poor boy looked so unsettled when he first met him. To have gone through something like that… Peter couldn’t bare to think about how he was coping, and it suddenly made sense to him why the Sheriff was being so protective of him at dinner. From the very moment they met, Peter knew that something was wrong, but never in a million years did he expect to hear this… if he had been the one who caught up to Theo, he would have murdered the smug little bastard. Peter let out a frustrated sigh as he got up out of his seat, his fingers twitching as he strolls over to his liquor cabinet, the strong need for a drink moving him forward.</p><p>“I take it you’ve got Stiles in your class?” Chris asks casually, leaning forward in his seat.</p><p>“Yeah.” Peter confirms, downing his Whiskey in one swallow.</p><p>“I know how much you look out for your students, and I know that you’ll do whatever is in your power to make sure that they’re all safe and happy; Stiles is lucky that you’re one of his teachers, he’s going to be okay.” Chris says, voice gentle.</p><p>“I appreciate you coming here to tell me this, Chris.”</p><p>“But?” Chris presses, standing from the armchair and moving towards Peter who takes a step back.</p><p>“But you could have told me all of this over the phone or by email, it’s not like you’ve lost those details. Besides, it’s about time you left. I’ve got some work to do before classes start tomorrow, and I kind of want to get a head start on it before turning in for the night.” Peter says as he turns his back on Chris, putting the Whiskey glass back down on the table before looking over his shoulder. “Besides, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be here when Derek arrives; he’s still angry at you for leaving in the first place.”</p><p>Chris was silent for a moment, debating on the right words to say.</p><p>He understands why Peter’s attitude has suddenly shifted, what happened to Stiles has stuck just that little too close to home for his liking, and the thought of Derek arriving made him a little wary about actually returning back to the apartment but still, he needs to try at least one last time to get through to Peter.</p><p>“I just thought you should know what happened and as for what happened between us, I truly am sorry. How we ended things… I will never forgive myself, but I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Listen, I’m going to be staying in town for a few days, so if you’d like to, I’d really like it if we could have dinner before I go. For old times’ sake?”</p><p>Peter looks at him for a moment, his heart melting a little at those piercing blue eyes before he sighs.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“That’s all I can ask for.” Chris says, holding his hands up in a surrendering motion before digging into his jacket pocket for his contact information. “I’m going to be staying at the hotel by the Grill, if you decide that you do want to meet up before I leave, then just give me a call. If you don’t want to, then I understand… it’s been good seeing you again, Peter.”</p><p>“I wish I could say the same…” Peter replies, his tone distant as he takes the card from Chris.</p><p>They stand in silence for a moment or two before Chris clears his throat and makes his way to the apartment door.</p><p>Just as he reaches for the handle, he stops and looks back at Peter, who hadn’t moved a muscle.</p><p>Chris watches him for a minute, taking in as much detail of the man as he can.</p><p>It’s been too long since he saw Peter, he is still amazed at how handsome he is, and he mentally kicks himself for fucking everything up. There isn’t a day that goes by where he doesn’t regret his actions of their last night as a couple, but there’s nothing he can do now to change the past, no matter how much he wants to. With one last look, he lets out a defeated sigh and opens the door, stepping out into the hallway and shutting the door behind him.</p><p>Inside, Peter lets out a shaky breath, collapsing to his knees and leaning over to rest his forehead on the ground.</p><p>He didn’t think that seeing Chris again would be so hard but seeing him back in his apartment and hearing him talk about Stiles… it’s just a little too much for him to handle. There has always been a part of him that wanted Chris to come back, to talk things over with him and see if they can restore what broken pieces of their relationship they had left but after tonight, Peter has never been more certain of anything in his life; he’ll never be over Chris, he’ll never forgive him for what he did, but he’s willing to try and work things out… he owes him that much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t even eight o’clock on a Monday morning, and Stiles had already battled through two anxiety attacks, and to be honest he still wasn’t sure who had won. All he could think about was Peter and that damn kiss, and every time he did, horrible thoughts crept into his mind, each one stabbing into his heart, leaving him literally fighting for breath.</p><p>“Son…” His Dad’s voice broke his thoughts and he looked up to see him standing there in his uniform. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just… bad dreams.” Stiles whispered and it wasn’t a lie, not really.</p><p>He knew his Dad would automatically jump to the fact that his bad dreams were about Theo. He didn’t know what his Dad’s reaction would be to find that there was another man who haunted his dreams.</p><p>“Do you want to take today off?” He asked softly.</p><p>Stiles shook his head; he couldn’t hide from this one.</p><p>“I’ll be fine. They’re picking lab partners today and if I’m not there then me and Scott won’t be able to work together.”</p><p>“Okay.” He nodded. “But if you need anything, just call me, okay? And go to Peter.”</p><p>“I will.” He nodded, his stomach turning at the thought of going to Peter.</p><p>He had expected to hear something from him by now, but there was nothing; no emails or texts. Did Peter regret the kiss and wanted nothing to do with him at all? He swallowed down a lump of bile and bit his lip, hard.</p><p>“Come on. I’ll give you a lift.”</p><p>Stiles just nodded, it was time to face the music.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t as if Peter was intentionally avoiding Stiles, he would never do that to him, but as his alarm clock buzzed at six o’clock on Monday morning, Peter couldn’t help but let out a groan, rubbing the back of his head as pain shoots through it. He wasn’t going to make it through his classes today, so before he did anything else, he shot an email off to the Principal, advising him of his absence so that he could plan sufficient cover.</p><p>This weekend, for lack of a better description, had been long.</p><p>The work that he had originally planned to get through was thrown out the window when Peter learned that Chris Argent is back in town, not only that but the very same Chris Argent had the absolute nerve to wait in the apartment for Peter to get home. If Peter didn’t need a drink before that visit, he certainly did after, and he doesn’t recall much of Sunday night… apart from a few missed calls from Derek, Peter didn’t receive or send any form of communication to anyone, at all. Still, the information that Chris had supplied during his unprecedented visit, was weighing heavily on his mind, and to make sure that he wasn’t lying, Peter read through the file in which Derek retrieved for him from the Sheriff’s office; they were a perfect match. Peter couldn’t believe it. There was a tiny part of him that was hoping that Chris was lying (it wouldn’t have been the first time) but no, he was actually telling Peter the truth.</p><p><em>It was bound to happen eventually</em>, Peter thought bitterly to himself as he forced his body to get out of bed.</p><p>As he walks towards the bathroom, he thinks about Stiles… more importantly, he thinks about the kiss that they shared, and the night they spent sending emails back and forth. Peter tries to tell himself that he was just supporting a student through an uneasy tradition, but he knows it’s all a lie. There was something between them, he couldn’t deny it – he didn’t <em>want</em> to deny it – but then the image of Chris comes racing to the front of his mind and he shakes his head. He’s getting over Chris, he can’t just let him turn up out of the blue after six years and interrupt a new relationship that, let’s face it, he’s more than willing to lose his job over if it meant that he could be with Stiles for the rest of his life. Peter’s not one hundred percent sold, but hopefully Stiles feels the same way about him… the kiss certainly wasn’t saying otherwise.</p><p>On his way back from the bathroom, Peter stops as his eyes catch sight of the little card that Chris left for him.</p><p><em>No</em>, Peter scowls at himself. <em>Just because he gave you some information about Stiles, doesn’t mean he’s forgiven.</em></p><p>Peter walks a couple more steps back to his bedroom before he pauses, turning ever so slightly to look at the card.</p><p><em>On the other hand, he did drive all this way from God knows where to tell me in person</em>… he tries to reason.</p><p>It was this thought that prompted Peter to walk over to where the card was laying and picked it up.</p><p>Twirling the small business card in between his fingers, Peter lets out a sigh as he takes hold of his cell phone in his free hand and begins to dial Chris’ number. As much as Peter appreciates the heads up about Stiles’ past, it’s not as if he couldn’t have gotten the information himself, and what gave Chris the right anyway to concern him with Peter after not giving a crap for the past six years. No, if Peter is truly going to make things work with Stiles, or at least make them work as well as they can given their current situation, then he needs to cut all ties to his former love. Call him old-fashioned if you will, but Peter would prefer to explain to Chris why he doesn’t want anything more to do with him, face-to-face. Peter’s always been one for tradition and breaking things off over the phone is just too much of a 21st Century cliché, that’s mostly thought out and conducted by asshole teenagers. Still, as he’s about to hit the ‘dial’ button, he hesitates.</p><p>Can he really say goodbye to Chris for good?</p><p>He’s not going to lie, it was really great to see him again, and he looked fantastic, even more so than the last time…</p><p><em>You mean when he walked out on you and the entire relationship?</em> The voice in Peter’s mind asks, its tone laced with underlying layers of anger and malicious intent towards the man Peter thought he would spend the rest of his life with.</p><p>Sighing to himself, Peter knew that the voice was right.</p><p>He can’t let himself get hurt again and knowing Chris Argent, that would happen again, whether he intends to or not. Besides, he has a good thing going with Stiles, they may still be in the early stages of the relationship but they have to start somewhere, and if Stiles needs more time to trust Peter enough to tell him about his past and talk about his future, then Peter will give him all the time that he needs. So with this though in mind, he hits the call button and waits for the man to answer, all the while keeping Stiles at the forefront of his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School was weird… the whole situation was weird, at least that’s what Stiles thought anyway.</p><p>He had kissed Peter… Peter had kissed him and Stiles couldn’t help but think that Peter had spent the weekend ignoring him, or at least avoiding the situation. There had been no emails or texts throughout the weekend from Peter and Stiles, to be honest, didn’t have the balls to send him the first message. Honestly, what would he say anyway?</p><p>
  <em>Hi, Sir. I need help with my History homework, and oh yeah, about that kiss…</em>
</p><p>Stiles shook his head as he walked through the hallways.</p><p>He was leaving Peter to be the adult about all of this because well… he was the adult. As he stopped at his locker, he thought maybe that was the problem. Peter was an adult. A real adult who had an adult life with an adult job and Stiles was… well, Stiles was just a kid, and a damaged kid at that. Stiles groaned to himself – he was back down the Peter had only kissed him because he felt sorry for him ramble and he didn’t even believe that. Peter had kissed him because there was something between the two of them; a spark or something weird like that.</p><p>“Dude…”</p><p>Stiles jumped when Scott tapped his shoulder.</p><p>“I’ve been calling you for like ten minutes.”</p><p>“Oh.” Stiles raised an eyebrow at his friend’s exaggeration. “I guess I was pretty out of it.”</p><p>“I noticed. You wanna talk?”</p><p>“I’m cool.” Stiles shook his head. “But, thanks.”</p><p>A quick glance down at his books he picked out of his locker, he sighed when he realised that he had History first. Yes, that meant he would see Peter and if Peter completely ignored him, then he would know that the whole situation was a complete and utter mistake, or he would find some answers.</p><p>“We get to pick our partners in History and Lab today,” Scott said.</p><p>Stiles turned to him.</p><p>“To do a project…”</p><p>“Oh. We’re going to be partners, right?” Stiles asked and he was glad that he saw some sort of smile on Scott’s face at that. It seemed that’s where the brown-eyed boy was going with that conversation.</p><p>“Totally. I suck at History.”</p><p>“I suck at Lab.”</p><p>“Well, we’ve got each other then.” Scott laughed.</p><p>Together they made their way to the third floor for History. Stiles couldn’t help but feel a little better with Scott by his side. He took a nervous breath before they walked into the class just as the bell went off.</p><p>“Awesome, look… free period.” Scott grinned happily.</p><p>Stiles frowned and looked to where Scott was looking.</p><p>He felt his heartache when he saw that Peter wasn’t in. Instead of the handsome teacher he was hoping to see, Miss Blake, one of the school’s supply teachers, was writing up the learning objectives on the board which in itself was pointless, as Scott had said, this would be a free period now, hell… half of the class didn’t even stay.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go to the Lacrosse Field.” Scott grinned and Stiles just followed him out.</p><p>He couldn’t allow his heart to break, not again and certainly not right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Peter pulls his Jeep Renegade into the Motel parking lot, he can’t help but hesitate as he stops in one of the free parking spaces that weren’t reserved for staff. He lets the vehicle idle for another moment, his fingers tapping nervously against the steering wheel, before he shuts off the engine. Now that he was here, within a few feet of where his former love was staying, he can’t help but think whether he’s doing the right thing. Yes, he wants to be free of any past ties so he can move on and have a weight-free relationship, but… it’s <em>Chris</em>. Despite his many flaws and insecurities, he does have some redeemable features… well, maybe just one.</p><p>For example, the night of the infamous Hale fire, it was Chris who stayed at the hospital all night, comforting Peter while he sat being treated for shock and various degrees of burns. When Peter was coherent enough, all he wanted to do was find out which members of the Hale household had survived, if only to give his frantic mind some peace of mind, and to think about those he’s going to mourn, but both the hospital staff and the Beacon Hills Sheriff thought that it wouldn’t be a good idea to release that information to Peter until they knew more about what happened. It was actually Chris who found out for Peter that his niece, Cora, also survived the fire and was being treated for similar injuries. Derek was being treated for smoke inhalation but he had refused to leave his younger sister’s side.</p><p>That was a long time ago though, and Peter noticed that his attitude and behavior had changed considerably within the months leading up to his departure. He was nothing like the man he was before the fire. Peter always had some indication that he knew more than he was letting on, but he didn’t say anything about it, and in all honesty, Peter didn’t ask.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, Peter takes the key out of the ignition and opens the door.</p><p>The crisp afternoon air hits his warm face as he hitches his jacket closer around him, the frosty sensation felt nice; it reminded Peter of the feeling of a cold smoothie on the first day of summer.</p><p>As nervous as he was, he knew that this would be the right thing to do. It has been six years, after all. Any hope Peter may have had about getting back together with Chris has long since sailed, he knew that it was over the very moment Chris walked out the door. Good riddance. But before Peter can even lift his fist to knock on the creaking wood of the motel room door, it swung open, revealing a disheveled looking Chris, standing in the shadows. It seemed like the weekend had gotten to him too; Peter could still smell the scent of alcohol coming from him. Chris steps forward, blinking a few times before casually leaning against the motel room door frame, looking Peter up and down a few times, motioning for him to enter the privacy of the room, but Peter shakes his head.</p><p>“I’m not staying. I only came here because it’s my turn to tell you something, and I doubt that it’s going to take up much time.” Peter states. In all honesty, he was more than a little nervous about this meeting, but he wasn’t going to show that to Chris; he wasn’t going to show any weakness to him.</p><p>“So, I take it you’re not here to show forgiveness then. That’s a shame. I thought it was going to be just like old times, with you coming to me with your tail between your legs, ready to make amends the only way you know how… the only thing you were ever good at.” Chris smirks with a glint in his eyes.</p><p>Peter flinched at Chris’s words and took an involuntary step back, his brow furrowing.</p><p>He should have expected something like that to come out of Chris’s mouth, but he still wasn’t prepared for it. Out of all the things Chris has said to him in the past, mostly during their occasional fights, what he had just said was probably the worst. Near the end of the relationship, Chris always found a way of putting Peter down, making him feel utterly worthless, using his body in anyway that he wanted because like he just said; it was the only thing that Peter was any good at… at least, that’s what Chris thought. Peter hadn’t missed the verbal abuse in the slightest, and the very tone of his voice… of his words… was all the confirmation Peter needed to know that Chris was still under the influence of the mini booze-fest he had participated in after leaving the apartment.</p><p>Peter could feel his heart start to race as his fear levels spiked for the briefest of moments.</p><p>In his head, Peter was thinking maybe this wasn’t the best time to discuss this after all. Still, he was here now. He wasn’t going to back down like he did after their last argument, the one that caused Chris to storm out on him. Funnily enough, it was this same behavior that made him see sense about who Chris really was, and how he wasn’t all that he cracked up to be… well, it was partly the look and tone of his voice but also, it was more Peter’s curiosity of the forgotten cell phone while he was in the shower, but that can basically be classed as the same thing though, right?</p><p><em>It’s now or never</em>… Peter thought as he takes in a quick breath and glares in Chris’s direction.</p><p>“I’m not falling for your old games anymore.” Peter says, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chris replies innocently, the smirk never wavering.</p><p><em>He’s lying. He knows perfectly well what you mean, he’s just trying to fuck with your head. He’s already destroyed your heart, don’t let him get to your head too. Don’t let him phase you, keep focused… this is what he does. Don’t let him get to your head. You’re better than that</em>, the voice in Peter’s head instructs and he knows that it’s right. It he was going to say what he’s wanted to say for all these years, then he’s damn well going to say them now.</p><p>He won’t get another chance like this; now is the perfect time.</p><p>Taking a step away from Chris, Peter keeps his glare level.</p><p>“Yes, you do.” Peter says sharply before continuing. “I’m not falling for it. I don’t know why you came back here, Chris, but it certainly wasn’t just to give me some information regarding a student that Derek could have gotten hold of. You may not believe it, but I’m not the same broken shell of a man that you left when you decided that guy from the bar was worth jeopardizing our entire relationship for, and if you think for even a second that I’m going to forgive you now after all this time and end up taking you back everything that you’ve done to me, then you are sorely mistaken. It’s over between us. Nothing is going to change that; I’ve been doing fine by myself for the past six years and I will continue to be fine, I-“</p><p>“What makes you think that I want you to take me back?” Chris interrupts, taking a step forward.</p><p>“What?” Peter asks, shocked by the question.</p><p>“What makes you think that I want you to take me back?” Chris repeats slowly, his tone making it seem like he thought Peter was stupid enough not to understand his question the first time round.</p><p>“That’s… that’s why you’re here, isn’t it? That’s why you left me your card and why you-“</p><p>“Please.” Chris scoffed, cutting Peter off once more. “You can believe what you want, Peter, whatever helps you sleep at night. The only reason I came to give you that information about the Sheriff’s kid in person is because I knew that you wouldn’t be able to resist not getting involved with a damaged kid like him. I knew that his situation would strike too close to home with your emotions.”</p><p>Peter didn’t know what to say. Chris’s words were stabbing him like knives in his back. Why was he saying this to him? Why is he acting this way towards him? The Chris he knew before would never have dreamed of saying things like this to him. He would never have wanted to hurt him like this.</p><p>“Do you honestly think that Derek’s the only one watching you when it comes to the Sheriff’s kid? Trust me, he’s not… I know you, Peter. I know you better than anyone, and you will not forget that. One of these days, you are going to let slip that you’re emotionally and physically involved with a minor and believe me when I say this; when that day comes… I’m going to be the first person you see when you walk out of that school in handcuffs, looking on with extreme satisfaction as you watch your colleagues take away your teacher’s license and burn in front of you before you get taken away.” Chris finishes with a smile, but it was anything but pleasant.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Peter asks, his voice barely more than a whisper as he takes another step away from the man he had once thought was his world, many years ago. “What happened to make you be like this?”</p><p>A shadow moved in his peripheral vision and Peter started to turn his head to see what had caused it when Chris reached out and grabbed hold of Peter’s chin, forcing him to stare right into his steel-coloured eyes.</p><p>“What makes you think that anything happened to make me like this? What if this is just the real me, and you telling me to leave that night, is all the incentive I needed to realize who I truly am?” Chris answers, his words getting more heated as he sways slightly where he stands. “You say that things are over between us but oooh Baby, they’re just getting started.”</p><p>Before Peter could protest his disgust at Chris calling him ‘Baby’, he felt Chris’s fingers clamp hard at the back of his head, nails digging into flesh as he pulls Peter’s face towards him, his lips locking against Peter’s in a kiss that was oozing with years of built up frustration and anger, intoxicated desperation and only a subtle hint of passion. Peter tried to push him away, but Chris only used his other arm to pull him in closer, his teeth biting down on Peter’s bottom lip; hard enough to cause a pained whimper to escape his throat and just hard enough to draw blood.</p><p>“No… get OFF!” Peter growls, shoving at Chris’s chest.</p><p>Pushing him away roughly, Peter turns to leave, only to be frozen in place when he sees two figures, Stiles and Scott, standing at the entrance of the parking lot – on their way to the Grill no doubt – with backpacks in hand as they stare at him with their eyes open wide in disbelief, and their mouths too stunned to say anything as he stands there, unmoving, ashamed at what they had just witnessed. It was the look in Stiles’ eyes that hurt Peter the most, and it was that look alone that gave his legs the motivation to rush back to his Jeep and drive away from the motel, with Chris smirking in complete and utter satisfaction in the rear-view mirror.</p><p>He felt sick to his stomach.</p><p>
  <em>What have I done…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all honesty, Stiles hadn’t been hungry, and all he had wanted to do was go home and wallow in his thoughts of Peter and how the teacher probably regrets his actions and is too ashamed of himself and Stiles to face him. But Scott was persistent. Scott had been with him all day and had noticed the change in his new friend, Stiles was mostly quiet anyway but when he noticed at lunch that Stiles had just pushed his curly fries away – and if there was one thing he had already known about Stiles, it was that the boy loved curly fries – he was determined to at least try.</p><p>“It’s two for one on Monday’s at the Grill.” Scott decided. ”We’ll go there for dinner.”</p><p>“Honestly, man, I’m not that hungry.” Stiles sighed.</p><p>“Then you can come so I can get the two for one offer on my pudding.” Scott declared.</p><p>He did a little victory cheer when Stiles nodded his head in defeat.</p><p>Straight after school, they both text their parents to say where they were going, they knew it was early and they didn’t need to but neither judged each other for it. Stiles really didn’t think his Dad would mind him being out with Scott, but he knew his Dad liked to know where he was. The walk was mostly quiet, well Stiles was mostly quiet and Scott spoke a lot. He spoke about school and Lacrosse and still insisted that Stiles joined with him, if anything just so he could have someone to sit on the bench with. Stiles had just shrugged, telling him he would think about it.</p><p>“Let’s cut through the motels. It’s quicker,” Scott said.</p><p>Stiles just followed him.</p><p>They were just rounding the corner when they heard a familiar voice.</p><p>Stiles stopped first, causing Scott to bump into him.</p><p>“Dude, what…”</p><p>Stiles didn’t reply… he <em>couldn’t</em> reply.</p><p>He was staring at something that was making his heart rip open in his chest.</p><p>Peter stood in the doorway of an open motel room, he was running a hand through his hair as he shook his head at what was being said to him. Stiles wished he could hear, but then when he saw the man pull Peter close and kiss him, the other hand that wasn’t holding him in place was snaking down his back and pulling him closer. Stiles wanted to scream. Oh, how stupid had he been. Before he could catch his breath, Peter had turned his head and was looking straight at him. Stiles couldn’t make out the look in his eyes, he couldn’t read the look Peter was trying to send him. Before he knew exactly what he was doing, Stiles was running, he had no idea where his feet were taking him, he couldn’t keep track on where he was going.</p><p>Stiles didn’t know how long he had been running, or how far he had gotten. All he knew was that his chest was heaving and he couldn’t catch his breath. Spotting a small green park, Stiles stumbled over to it, his body falling against the wet grass and he held his knees to his chest as pain screamed from his body. Hours passed and Stiles just let the time go past him. His thoughts had just turned into a jumbled mess of one sentence ‘<em>Peter kissed someone else</em>’. He now knew that Peter didn’t want him and that broke him. He could feel the panic build up inside of him and he didn’t fight it, he just let it consume him, praying for the blackout that followed these panic attacks.</p><p>“Stiles… Stiles, you’re okay…”</p><p>Stiles didn’t recognize the voice straight away, but when strong arms were picking him up, he didn’t fight it.</p><p>There was something familiar about the man.</p><p>“I’ve got you. I’m going to take you to your Dad.”</p><p>Stiles blinked his eyes open momentarily, trying to figure out who it was, but through the blur he made out the police car and he felt himself relax a little as Derek buckled him into the backseat.</p><p>“Everyone’s worried…” Derek said but Stiles couldn’t focus on the words.</p><p>He just let his body fall into the numbness he now so desperately craved.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>Derek had been sitting at his desk doing his paperwork when Scott came rushing in.</p><p>Derek only knew of Scott because the Sheriff had mentioned Stiles’ new friend at school, he seemed so proud of his son and how he was moving on with his life. Derek was proud too, he knew exactly what had happened to him and he was only glad that he seemed to be doing better. Though he wasn’t too sure what Peter was actually doing to help him. He tried not to think about that too much, about Peter and Stiles, so far it was just a hunch that there was something more going on between his Uncle and his Boss’s son.</p><p>“I need the Sheriff… Stiles is gone!” Scott panted heavily.</p><p>He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his inhaler, taking in a large puff.</p><p>“Calm down, kid. What’s going on?”</p><p>“We were going to the Grill… we cut through the motels… Stiles saw… I don’t know why he freaked out so much… but he ran and I tried to run after him but he’s fast and I couldn’t keep up.” He gestured to the inhaler, bashfully.</p><p>“What way did he run?” Derek asked, grabbing his keys from the desk.</p><p>He nodded when Scott told him the direction and ran out of the Station.</p><p>He drove around for ages before he finally saw the young man curled up on the grass.</p><p>When he picked him up and carried the boy to the car, he couldn’t believe just how out of it the boy was. He made a quick call to the Sheriff who was also out looking for him, to let him know that he had found him, and the Sheriff instructed him to take him straight to the house where he would be there to help him.</p><p>It took forty minutes to get to the house and every time Derek turned his head to look back at Stiles, the young boy looked to be sleeping, only he knew that it was more than that. Stiles had forced himself into some form of unconscious state, just so he didn’t need to deal with what was happening. It was in the medical file the Sheriff had tucked away with Stiles’ forms. Derek knew that the only way Stiles would wake up, would be when he was ready. As he parked in the Sheriff’s driveway, Derek turned his head to look back at the boy, wishing there was something. He could do to help him when he heard it, a soft whimper of the one name he really didn’t want to hear right now, “<em>Peter</em>…”</p><p>Derek quickly got Stiles inside where his worried Father had wrapped him in his arms and laid him on the sofa.</p><p>“He’ll wake up soon… he’s freezing.” The Sheriff said, shaking his head as he rushed out of the room and started to grab handfuls of blankets, grabbing them from couches and cupboards before wrapping them tightly around his son. “I’ll call Melissa to come over and check on him. She’s been worried… Scott too.”</p><p>“He’s a good kid,” Derek said, looking at the pale boy then to his Father. “I’ll get back to the Station.”</p><p>“Thank you, Derek. You’re a good Deputy.”</p><p>Derek just nodded.</p><p>If he was a good Deputy, he would tell the Sheriff about his worries regarding his Uncle. Instead, he just nodded his head and walked out of the house. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Peter;</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>My house. Now.</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>He discarded his phone and drove back home, his head pounding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter’s legs collapsed from underneath him as soon as he stumbled through the front door. His hands were shaking and his chest was feeling tight causing him to struggle with every breath. How could he have been so stupid? He should’ve known that Chris wouldn’t have changed in the six years he’s been gone. He should have known that he would’ve ambushed him. He should have known that he would still have been bitter with how things ended between them, but to actually have the nerve to lock him in a kiss, not giving him the change to protest… to break free… well, that was just a dirty move.</p><p>He doesn’t know how long he was sitting with his back resting against the front door, his elbows glued to his knees as his face is shoved into the palm of his hands, when his cell phone started to ring out, signalling that he had received a new text. Letting out a low groan, Peter slowly reaches into his pocket and looks at the ID, contemplating whether or not to actually open the text. It was from Derek. Knowing that it would be worse for him if he simply ignored it, he opened the text and winced upon seeing three single words;</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>    <em></em><br/>
<strong>My house. Now.</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>There was nothing else written in the short text message. There was no reason why Derek wanted him to come over, and if he was being completely honest with himself, that made him nervous, that made him scared. For the first time in his life, Peter was actually brave enough to admit to himself that he wasn’t invincible, that there were some things out there that scared him; he was feeling okay to admit that… he just didn’t expect Derek to be one of them.

</p>
<p>Taking in as deep a breath as he could manage, Peter forced his body into a standing position and slowly opened the door, debating on whether he was calm and steady enough to drive. After telling himself to breathe, he was sitting in his Jeep five minutes later, making his way towards his nephew’s place of residence. Surprisingly the roads were relatively clear so the already short drive didn’t take as long as he thought it would, especially with the way the weather was changing.</p><p><em>It won’t be long now until the snow starts rolling in</em>, Peter thought and secretly, he was kind of hoping that it would just fall hard enough now and block the roads off so he didn’t have to face the oncoming grilling from Derek that he knew for sure was bound to come as soon as he arrived… after all, it <em>is</em> Derek, and he needs time to mentally prepare himself.</p><p>Peter rolled the Jeep to a stop at the top of the Hale house driveway before looking up at the building. There have been so many good memories of this place for him, but ever since the night of the fire, only the bad ones have entered his mind. Whenever he thinks about the Hale house, it’s like he’s welcoming the demons he keeps locked at the back of his mind to spring out and attack. Peter knows that it’s stupid, that memories can’t hurt him, but through the pain gives him a new spark of motivation to help the students who need it; just so they don’t have to face the crippling pain that he feels every time he shuts his eyes. It’s gotten better over the past few months, but with Chris now stepping back into his life, Peter knows that this will be a huge step back for him.</p><p>Getting out of the car, he makes his way slowly up the front steps, his heart hammering against his chest with every single step. He doesn’t bother to knock, knowing that it would be pointless; it’s technically still his house too, so he just opens the door. Peter had barely stepped in over the threshold before Derek was slamming him up against the wall, his right arm holding him in place at the base of his neck. He wanted to choke out a sarcastic response, something about saying hello first but he doesn’t dare; the look in Derek’s eyes and not to mention the amount of pressure he’s applying to Peter’s windpipe is enough to make him keep his mouth shut.</p><p>“What the hell did you do?” Derek growled, his words dripping with venom.</p><p>“D-Derek… I d-don’t… know w-what-“ Peter chokes between words, trying to push Derek off him.</p><p>His words only caused Derek to apply just a touch more pressure, not caring that his uncle’s face was taking on a tinge of purple as the oxygen and blood supply needed for his brain to function was being cut off. He was too worked up to care about hurting one of only two surviving family members he has and just hearing his uncle trying to deny that he’d done something wrong just made Derek’s vision cloud over with red rage. He’s really not in the mood for playing games with Peter, especially with his head pounding the way that it is. The sooner this is over with, the better.</p><p>“Because of you, I found the Sheriff’s son passed out in the middle of a field, his body freezing to the touch and mumbling your name over and over again. So, I’ll ask you again, what the hell did you do?!”</p><p>Realization flashed briefly in Peter’s eyes as he thought back to the motel, to the very moment that he saw Stiles standing frozen, his jaw hanging open in shock, his eyes swimming with betrayal… he had never wanted Stiles to witness Chris pulling Peter into a kiss. In all honesty he hadn’t wanted him to even know of Chris’s existence; it’s not as if he was in love with him anymore, it’s not as if he was still a huge part of his life. But when Chris locked Peter into a kiss that was so full of desperation, so full of unresolved lust, he couldn’t help but let his past feelings for him slip out, even for the briefest of seconds… it felt wrong. It felt fake, and all Peter could think about in that brief second was Stiles.</p><p>“Derek… I didn’t do… Chris was…” Peter gasps, and at the mere mention of his ex-partner’s name, Derek releases him from the chokehold as though Peter’s skin had suddenly burned him.</p><p>“Chris? What do…” Derek asks, puzzled before frowning. “You mean Argent?”</p><p>Peter doesn’t say anything, his throat pulsing as the blood and oxygen rush through his body once again, so he just simply nods in response. When he sees the ‘<em>you had better explain right now</em>’ look in his nephew’s eyes, he sucks in a deep breath before walking into the living area, his legs shaking from what had just happened as he sinks down into a vacant chair.</p><p>“The night we had dinner with the Sheriff and Stiles… Chris was waiting for me in my apartment. I guess he still has a key to the place. Anyway, he said that he needed to talk… that he had some information that I would be interested in regarding Stiles and the Sheriff’s move to Beacon Hills. At first, I thought he was just bluffing, but then he told me what he knew and it was a perfect match to what was in Stiles’ file. I don’t know how he came about the information, honestly, I don’t know what to do, but when he was telling me this… while he was in the apartment… it just felt familiar. I told him that he didn’t have to come all this way to tell me, a simple email would have done but it was good to see him again.”</p><p>Derek scoffs at the last part and moves to take a seat opposite his uncle.</p><p>“I know you hate him for what he did when we were together, Derek, believe me I don’t blame you for feeling that way, but when someone you once loved comes back into your life after six years of nothing… you can’t help but think about the times you’ve had before everything crumbled. I wasn’t falling for his game though, something wasn’t sitting right, so this morning I met him at the motel he’s staying at, just to tell him that I want nothing more to do with him…” Peter trails off, a shiver runs down his spine as he thinks of what happened, but he continues on. “I should have known he wouldn’t have changed. He had been drinking. I could still smell it on his breath and I could see the empty bottle on the floor. I thought he had changed, but he ambushed me. He showed me the real him this morning, his words so full of spite before forcing me into a kiss I couldn’t get away from.”</p><p>Peter could feel the stray tear falling, and he’s quick to wipe it away. He can’t break down in front of Derek, he can’t give him any more reason to hate Chris more than he does already. It’s times like this that he even regrets getting with Chris in the first place. He always had a way of making Peter feel like he was utter trash, for making him feel as though he wasn’t good enough for anything but sex. When they first started seeing each other, Peter was so happy to introduce him to Derek and the rest of the family, this was a few months before the dreaded fire. Derek and Chris bonded pretty much instantly, and as soon as Chris mentioned baseball, that was it… Derek was pretty much convinced that Peter had found the right guy. A couple weeks later, Derek was dating Chris’s sister, Kate, and everything just all pretty much fell into place.</p><p>It was pretty much smooth sailing from that moment on, at least… until the night of the fire.</p><p><em>If only things hadn’t gone so wrong</em>… Peter thought as he looked back up at Derek.</p><p>“Stiles and his friend, Scott… they came through the Motel. By this point, Chris pretty much had me pressed up against him, his fingers were forcefully digging into the back of my neck, not allowing me to move away from him. When his lips forced themselves onto me, that’s when I finally managed to push him off me. I was going back to my car when I spotted Stiles at the entrance, I didn’t know what to do… what to say… so I just got in my car and drove away. I felt sick, Derek. I didn’t want Stiles to see any of that. After all this time, I was finally in a place where I could move on from Chris… from what he did and how he made me feel… but this morning he just made me feel like I was the same helpless guy he took advantage of when we first met and started dating.”</p><p>Derek was silent as Peter finished talking, his expression unreadable.</p><p>Peter was just about to get up when he finally spoke.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me that he was back in town?”</p><p>Derek’s voice was quiet, the anger in his words a mere spark as he asked the question. Peter didn’t know what Derek was thinking at this moment in time, but he understood the question all the same. What he was really asking was, <em>how could you see that monster behind my back after all that he’s done?</em></p><p>“Because I knew what you would have done if you’d have known.” Peter replies softly. “Derek, you have every right to be mad at him, and at Kate, for what happened. But if I had told you… if I had called you back to my apartment that night, I knew that you would have done something you’d have regret. I couldn’t let you risk your career by assaulting him, as much as he deserves every bit of pain you’d put him through, I couldn’t do it. You’ve worked so hard to get past what happened, you’ve worked so hard to get into the position you’re in today, and I didn’t want you to throw that all away over an incident involving Chris Argent. Not when you came so close to losing everything before.”</p><p>Derek looks at his Uncle for a second before letting out a sigh, his hands running through his hair.</p><p>“I’m sorry for almost suffocating you. But you have to understand why I’m so pissed. When I heard Stiles say your name over and over again in the car, I thought you had… but if he just saw… I don’t even know what to say anymore.”</p><p>“It’s okay, if I was in your shoes then I would’ve choked me too.” Peter tries to joke, but the smile that Derek sends in his direction, isn’t enough to reach the corner of his eyes, if anything the smile looked more sad than happy, but that still doesn’t stop him from asking in a small voice, “How is Stiles?”</p><p>“He was still pretty out of it when I left, but the Sheriff said he’ll be okay,” Derek answers.</p><p>“Does he…” Peter starts to ask, but Derek shakes his head.</p><p>“He doesn’t know what happened, no. All he knows is that Stiles started to panic and ran until he passed out. He didn’t seem all that surprised to hear about the passing out, but he was worried sick when no one could find him. I’m not going to say anything if that’s what you’re worried about. But I will say this… if what Stiles saw between you and Chris caused him to go into such a state that made him want to pass out, then there’s obviously something going on between you that made him feel as though you were betraying him.”</p><p>“I…” Peter stops, unable to put his thoughts into words.</p><p>“Look, I’m not saying that I’m going to support your decision, but if there is something going on between you… and judging from what has happened today… then you have got to go and talk to him. Explain what happened. If you do that then maybe you’ll be able to make him see… I don’t even know what you’d make him see, but it might help him to move on to a more conscious state of mind.” Derek finishes.</p><p>Peter knows that Derek’s right, but after everything that has happened today…</p><p>
  <em>How can I ever look Stiles in the eye?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Stiles could see as he closed his eyes was Peter. More specifically Peter and the man. Kissing. The man pulling at Peter’s hair, pulling him into him even more. Peter was looking at him. A smirk on his face as he turned to the man and kissed him harder. Putting a show on just for him. Then Stiles was running. Theo was there, Laughing. Stiles missed that laugh. As much as it killed him inside to admit. He missed Theo… he made him someone, even if that was someone he didn’t recognise. Theo had him in his arms now. Kissing him the way that only Theo could. It made him feel sick, but at the same time it made him feel brilliant. The kiss went deeper and then Theo was gone and Stiles was in a car, his head against the steering wheel. He could feel blood. He could hear screaming. And then Peter was there, on the hood of the car… bleeding. Theo was next to him, laughing. Stiles hated that laugh.</p><p>“You’re all alone now, Stiles.” Theo smirked. “No one wants a pathetic boy like you.”</p><p>Then Theo was gone.</p><p>Peter was gone.</p><p>And it was just Scott standing in front of the car; a deer caught in the headlights.</p><p>“What have you done, Stiles?” Scott was shouting.</p><p>Stiles couldn’t talk, his mouth was full of blood.</p><p>“I thought you were different. I thought we were friends. I don’t even know you. I don’t want to know you.”</p><p>And then Scott was gone too.</p><p>Stiles was alone in a dark room, the walls caving in on him, making it harder and harder to breathe.</p><p>“Stiles. Come back to me.”</p><p>It was his Dad. The one person he knew would never leave him. The one constant in his life.</p><p>“Come on, son. You can do it.” His voice was so soft.</p><p>Stiles tried to blink but it felt like he had sand in his eyes, scratching as he tried to open them.</p><p>“Come on, that’s it.”</p><p>“Dad?” Stiles croaked, his voice dry.</p><p>“It’s me. Come on, come back” He said patiently.</p><p>He had one hand on Stiles’ face, gently rubbing soothing circles on his cheek, and the other holding his hand, squeezing it so he could feel him there. Stiles opened his eyes slowly, he hated the look of worry in his Father’s eyes, hated everything he had caused him. All the pain. Moving. Leaving his friends… it was all Stiles’ fault.</p><p>“Dad?” Stiles repeated and as soon as he felt like he could move without the world falling from his feet, his Dad was there, with his arms so tight around him, holding him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Then he broke down. He hadn’t cried this hard since that night… since he was taken to the Station, handcuffs snapped snugly around his wrists. He could still feel the tight pinch of them on his skin.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Shh.” His Dad cooed, cradling him in his arms.</p><p>Stiles didn’t know how long he was in his Father’s arms, or when he finally stopped crying. It was all coming back to him. The anxiety of everything that had happened. Kissing Peter. Seeing Peter kiss someone else. Seeing the look in that man’s eyes. He looks so much like Theo, when he… Stiles shuddered as he pushed a stray memory away.</p><p>“Are you ready to talk?” His Dad asked.</p><p>“I don’t know what happened.” Stiles whispered. “I was with Scott… is he…”</p><p>“He’s fine. His Mom picked him up from the Station. He’s a little worried, but he’s okay.” His Dad nodded. “I told him that you’re home, and that you’re okay. When you’re ready, you can call him yourself, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Stiles whispered.</p><p>Did he want to tell Scott what had happened?</p><p>Would he even want to hear it?</p><p>Scott would just leave him, he knew it.</p><p>Scott didn’t deserve such a train wreck for a friend.</p><p>“I… we were going to eat. I… I saw Peter and he was with a man… and the man reminded me of Theo.”</p><p>“Oh, Stiles.” His Dad breathed.</p><p>“I just… he looked at me, and… I ran,” Stiles mumbled.</p><p>“You care about Peter?”</p><p>Stiles nodded weakly.</p><p>“He’s a good teacher who has helped you, and it appears that he’s in a relationship. Because of what happened to you, you’re seeing Theo in the man Peter is with because you’re scared that someone you care about is going to get hurt. It’s natural.”</p><p>“It doesn’t feel natural,” Stiles grumbled.</p><p>“When your Mom passed away… I was certain that every time my friends at work said they had a headache or they were having trouble sleeping, I was sure they were getting ill.” His Dad said softly and Stiles looked up.</p><p>He never knew that.</p><p>“You never told me that before,” Stiles frowned.</p><p>“It passed quickly. You were just a kid when it…” His Dad paused, taking in a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is, when you’re hurting yourself, your natural instinct is to protect the people you care about from being hurt themselves. If you see them in a similar situation, it’s normal to want to stop it.”</p><p>“I… I guess.” Stiles shrugged, but he still didn’t know if that was all there was to it.</p><p>The man was certainly familiar, but Stiles couldn’t put his finger on where he knew him from.</p><p>He was also rough with Peter and Stiles couldn’t read whatever it was he was seeing in Peter’s eyes. Maybe it was just embarrassment, or shame that he had been caught? Peter didn’t seem to be the cheating type, but maybe that was it.</p><p>But it seems as though Stiles didn’t know Peter at all.</p><p>“I think Derek has told Peter what happened. I mean, if Peter saw you run off then I’m sure he’s worried about you.” His Dad told him as he shrugged again. “If he comes over to check on you, do you want me to let him in?”</p><p>“I… yeah,” Stiles sighed.</p><p>Would Peter even come and check on him?</p><p>Did Stiles even want him to?</p><p>“I think you should tell him what happened,” his Dad whispered.</p><p>“I… I don’t…”</p><p>Stiles looked down.</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, Stiles.” His Dad breathed, leaning in and kissing his hair. “It really wasn’t.”</p><p>Stiles just closed his eyes and curled up on the bed.</p><p>He never believed his Dad when he said that.</p><p>Of course, it was his fault; he had been the one driving.</p><p>“I’m tired.”</p><p>“Okay.” His Dad said and tucked him in. Stiles wanted to tell him that he wasn’t a child anymore, that he didn’t need to be tucked in, but he couldn’t deny that being taken care of didn’t feel good. “I’ll come and check in on you later.”</p><p>“Love you, Dad.”</p><p>“Love you too, son.”</p><p>His Dad walked out of the room, partly closing the door as he left, wanting to be able to hear Stiles in case he needed him.</p><p>It was two hours later when the doorbell rang, and in all honesty, Stiles’ Dad thought Peter would have been here much sooner. But maybe it was logical that he just wanted to give him some space. Especially knowing that he was in such a state and would need time to calm down. How would he know?</p><p>“Peter.” He said as he opened the door.</p><p>“I heard what happened and I wanted to make sure that he was okay,” Peter said.</p><p>The Sheriff couldn’t quite describe how Peter looked, other than rough… had he been crying?</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked as he moved back, letting Peter into the house.</p><p>“It’s been a rough night.” Peter said and he could hear the honest in his voice.</p><p>Just as the Sheriff went to say something, his phone started to ring and he answered it quickly; it was the Station saying they needed him. When he went to say no, Peter told him that he would watch Stiles and he reluctantly nodded, knowing that Stiles would be safe with Peter. Once he had everything he needed, he told Peter to call him if Stiles needed anything.</p><p>When the Sheriff left, Peter took a breath before he wandered through the house, finally finding Stiles’ room.</p><p>He pushed the door open a little and saw that Stiles was curled up in his bed, he didn’t think he was sleeping as the bedside light was on and he was sure he could see a book over his shoulder. The room wasn’t what he was expecting, it was so plain, nothing on the walls and a few boxes still littered around. Only the minimum had been unpacked. Did Stiles not feel like he could settle here? Peter hoped that wasn’t the case. Knocking on the door lightly, he saw Stiles turn a little and he sighed when he saw the red bags under Stiles’ eyes, and how pale and shaken he still looked.</p><p>“Stiles, I’m sorry…” Peter started but Stiles shook his head and he quickly stopped.</p><p>“Are you in a relationship with him?” Stiles asked, his voice so calm that it was unsettling to him.</p><p>“No… no, I’m not.” Peter said, moving forward a little. “I… I haven’t been with Chris for six years now. He just came back out of the blue, I went there to say goodbye… he… he pulled me… I didn’t want to kiss him.”</p><p>“Is… did he hurt you?” Stiles’ voice is a little more Stiles now but Peter can sense that it’s filled with worry and concern. Stiles sits up a little and Peter sees that he was reading his History textbook and that fills him with something, he’s just not too sure he’s ready to admit what that is.</p><p>“No, I left before you did, remember?” Peter says.</p><p>Stiles nods.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“My Dad says that I should tell you what happened to me… before we came here.” Stiles mumbles and he sits up a little more, looking at the bed then Peter nods, giving him permission to sit down which Peter does so, gingerly.</p><p>“If you’re ready to, then I’m ready to listen.”</p><p>“I’m not ready to say it all. My Dad… he doesn’t even know all of it,” Stiles whispers.</p><p>“Say what you’re ready to say. I’ll still be here no matter what you tell me, Stiles.”</p><p>There’s silence for a few minutes and Stiles relaxes a little at Peter’s last statement.</p><p>Peter would be there, no matter what he says.</p><p>“There was this new kid at school,” Stiles starts. “His name was Theo. I was assigned to show him around, and there was just something about him… I was drawn to him for some reason. My friends… they hated him. They hated how I would ditch them for him, but I couldn’t help it. He made me feel alive.” Stiles took a breath. “He had bad habits. They quickly became mine; smoking, drinking… we got together. It was six months into the relationship that he changed. His Dad left him and he was angry. I was there and he took it out on me.”</p><p>Stiles could feel the tears that were pooling in his eyes as he took in a shuddering breath.</p><p>He couldn’t look Peter in the eye.</p><p>“My Dad… he doesn’t know about that part. He just thinks that we were together, he doesn’t know that he hurt me. He called me names, made me feel worthless and I tried to leave him, but my friends weren’t my friends anymore. I was getting into trouble at school, my grades had completely slipped. My Dad kept telling me that he was disappointed and I knew that he still loved me, but I felt like I had no one else, that I was completely on my own.”</p><p>“So, you stayed with Theo?” Peter breathed.</p><p>“Yeah. I stayed.” Stiles whispered.</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>“Two years.”</p><p>“And, you were…”</p><p>“Fourteen.” Stiles answered. “I met him when I was fourteen, he was repeating a year because of the move, so he was a year older and I felt so grown up around him. I was so stupid.” Stiles says and his hands clench into fists.</p><p>“You were in love,” Peter counters.</p><p>“I was stupid. Being in love and being stupid… there’s not much difference between them. I should have…” Stiles pauses for a second before continuing in a defeated tone. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”</p><p>“Okay.” Peter nodded.</p><p>He knew from the file Derek had found for him that there was so much more that Stiles had to tell him, but right now he wouldn’t push him into talking about it all. Not unless he was absolutely one hundred percent ready.</p><p>“My Dad’s gone to work?” Stiles asks quietly after a moment.</p><p>Peter nods.</p><p>“Are you going to stay?”</p><p>“If you want me to. I told your Dad that I would but I can stay downstairs if you prefer.”</p><p>“I… I want you to tell me…”</p><p>“About what?” Peter asks but he already knew.</p><p>“About you and Chris. If… if you’re ready to talk…”</p><p>Peter knows that he hasn’t really got a choice; he owes Stiles that much, at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter should have seen this conversation coming.</p><p>With Stiles finally gathering up the courage to tell him about his own awful relationship, he should have known that he would have been curious about Peter’s, especially after what he had witnessed with Chris at the Motel. The only question that was floating through his mind as he took a long look at Stiles was: <em>Is he really ready to hear about it?</em></p><p>“Peter?” Stiles calls out, his voice quiet as he watches him closely.</p><p>Peter opens his mouth in order to explain but quickly closes it again, the words not forming.</p><p>“Peter?” Stiles repeats, shuffling slightly in the bed.</p><p>“Stiles, I just don’t think that you’re ready to hear about my relationship with Chris,” Peter starts but when he sees the look on Stiles’ face, he continues. “I will talk to you about it, just not right now. Too much has already happened today, too many emotions have been felt and it’s not like we don’t have time to talk about things. I promise you, I will bare my heart and soul to you about Chris, but for tonight, I just want to be with you. Is that okay?”</p><p>Stiles is silent for a moment as he looks at Peter.</p><p>“Okay.” Stiles agrees, shuffling over to make room for Peter. “But, can you at least lay here with me?”</p><p>“That I can do.” Peter smiles warmly as he kicks off his shoes and lies down on top of the covers.</p><p>Peter and Stiles remain next to each other for a long while after, occasionally asking each other questions that doesn’t warrant too much thinking to answer. It felt nice to be lying in bed next to someone again, at least until the Sheriff gets back home. He may understand and respect Peter for checking up on his son, and generally just being a concerned teacher but if he was find out that they were starting to become a little more than just a student and teacher, well… he’s not prepared to risk that yet. For now, he’s content with being with Stiles, he can worry about the consequences later.</p><p>If anything, he just wanted to stay out of the Sheriff’s bad book… and out of Derek’s too.</p><p>Peter loves his nephew, but he’s seen what Derek can do when he’s angry and he’s not wanting a repeat of earlier when he was pinned against the wall; that was painful, so he’s not really in the mood for that to happen again. He also didn’t want to disrespect the Sheriff by staying in Stiles’ room while he was out at work, so when Peter was sure that Stiles had fallen into a deep enough sleep, he carefully shifted out from beneath his grasp, swinging his legs over the side and picking up his shoes before standing and making his way over to the door and out into the hallway, closing the door quietly behind him.</p><p>Peter lets out a small sigh as he heads towards the staircase, glancing at the photographs on the wall as he passed.</p><p>The photos spoke of happier times for the Stilinski family, which included Stiles, the Sheriff and a lady who Peter could only assume was Stiles’ Mother. The three of them all looked so happy, and the photos ranged from family picnics to birthday parties to just regular family portraits. As he reached the photo of just Stiles and his Father, Peter felt a small pang in the confines of his gut. This last photo must have been taken just after Sheriff Stilinski’s wife passed away, and the look that was in Stiles’ eyes was enough to tear Peter’s heart out of his chest.</p><p>The night of the Hale house fire, Peter lost everything, including the collection of photographs he kept safe in a box under his bed. Of course, he would much rather have back the people who the memories were made with but he knew that was impossible. He’s never really thought about the photographs until now but he’s sure as hell grateful for the fact that Derek and Cora had survived the inferno that tore their family apart. Maybe he can get in contact with Cora and ask her to come back to stay for a couple of weeks. It would be nice to have all three of the remaining Hale’s back in Beacon Hills, but he respects Cora’s reluctance at the idea of returning home. Still, he won’t hold out hope for a family reunion.</p><p>Returning to the living room, Peter sat down on the couch, leaning his back against the headrest as his hands rest across his stomach. Just being here in Stiles’ house, knowing that he was asleep, made Peter smile at the possibility of this becoming a regular occurrence for them. Okay, maybe not the trauma that occurred that led them to being here, but in general and once they get to a point where they’re both comfortable – brave – enough to announce their relationship to the Sheriff, it will be such a weight off his chest. Peter was brought out of his thoughts by his cell vibrating through the material of his jeans.</p><p>Letting out a small sigh, he quickly pulls the ringing device out of his pocket and glanced at the screen.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>The Sheriff told me that you went to check on Stiles…<br/>
Are things all good between you two now? - D</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Peter couldn’t help but smirk a little at his nephew’s words. It was good that Derek seemed to be coming around to the idea of Peter and Stiles, but still his concern was touching. Peter took a quick breath before sending him a hasty reply in response.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Yeah, all good. Do you fancy grabbing a bite to eat when you finish?<br/>
I’ll meet you at the usual haunt, just let me know what time you leave.</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>At the mere mention of grabbing food, Peter’s stomach started to growl.</p>

<p>When was the last time he actually had something to eat?</p><p>Furrowing his eyebrows, Peter thought back to the day before last and he realized the last decent meal he had was when he had met up with Derek for breakfast on Saturday morning, before the whole Chris incident.</p><p>Grimacing, Peter pushed the thought of Chris out of his mind.</p><p>Another buzz sounded and Peter retrieved his cell phone once more.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Sheriff’s on his way back home now.<br/>
I’m just finishing some paperwork then I’ll be leaving.<br/>
Wait for the Sheriff to come back then get to the Grill. Okay? - D</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Peter breathed out a shaky breath as he sent a quick ‘<em><strong>Okay</strong></em>’ before straightening out his jacket.</p><p>In all honesty, he was a little disappointed that the Sheriff was coming home so soon. He was kind of hoping that when Stiles woke up and found that he was alone in his room, he would come downstairs, find Peter and spend the rest of the evening in deep conversation about anything and everything, the only topic being completely off limits for the time being would be Theo and Chris. Peter wanted them to connect over other things before they really reached the ins and outs of their tragic relationships. He still can’t believe that Stiles came so far in telling him about Theo in the first place.</p><p>He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the Sheriff walk into the living room.</p><p>“Peter, how’s he been?” He asked, taking off his jacket and placing it on the hook beside the door.</p><p>“He’s been fine. He told me a little about what happened between him and Theo, but he was exhausted so I thought I’d let him get some sleep. I haven’t checking on him but he was asleep when I came back down the stairs. I take it you told him to tell me about what happened before the move to Beacon Hills?” Peter asked, wanting to know for sure that Stiles was telling the truth, not that he would doubt him… he just wanted to be completely certain.</p><p>“I might have told him that it would help him to move on if he could trust someone new.”</p><p>Peter nodded and reached a hand out to shake the Sheriff’s.</p><p>“Thank you. I know it wasn’t easy for him to tell me, and I understand that it hasn’t been easy for either of you but I just want to let you know that if either of you need anything, then please don’t hesitate to give me a call. I’ll try and help in any way I can.” Peter pauses for a moment before checking his watch. “I better get going; I’ve got a meeting with Derek and a Grilled Cheese sandwich. When he wakes up, can you tell Stiles that I’ll see him in class tomorrow?”</p><p>“Of course. Thank you for staying with him.” Sheriff Stilinski says, walking Peter to the door.</p><p>“It was my pleasure and I’m sorry if I caused him to run off earlier. I had no intention of hurting him.”</p><p>“I know, and don’t worry about it; he’ll be fine.”</p><p>The Sheriff and Peter share a quick goodbye and before long, he’s back in his Jeep and on his way to the Grill.</p><p>As he turns a corner, his stomach lets out another low grumble and he lets out a light chuckle. He hopes that Derek is ready for one hell of a bill as Peter is sure that he could pretty much put away half of the menu without too much trouble.</p><p>Just as he was approaching one of the more dangerous roads in Beacon Hills, not too far away from the reserve, the hairs on the back of Peter’s neck stood to attention, causing him to glance up in the rear-view mirror. There was nothing there. Peter shook his head and told himself that he was being stupid but still, the feeling of someone following him wasn’t going away. The thought of Chris briefly floated through his mind but he wouldn’t do something like that. He has his faults, sure, but going to the extreme of stalking him? No, there was no way he would stoop that low…</p><p>Still, Peter wasn’t going to take any chances and decided to press down a little harder on the accelerator.</p><p>Paranoia was running wild throughout his mind as his eyes kept glancing in the rear-view mirror, feeling certain that someone was there. It was only when he saw something move in his peripheral vision that he began to truly panic and the next thing he knows, his Jeep is veering off to the side of the road, a blood red Taurus ramming into the back of his vehicle, making it hard for him to steer. Peter stamped down hard on the brakes but nothing happened. The mystery car rammed into him again, causing his own to inch closer and closer to the edge of the road.</p><p>In a desperate attempt to save himself, Peter hit a button on his dashboard that connected his cell phone to the Bluetooth and screamed for it to call Derek. The sound of ringing filled the car, mixing with the sound of the engine being pushed to its limits and just as the mystery car gave one final push, the ringing stopped. Derek had finally answered his phone but before Peter could call out to him, the Jeep had completely been pushed off the road, the brakes of the Jeep doing nothing to stop the collision. Derek’s voice was frantically calling out for his uncle but he was unable to respond as the sound of metal crunching ran loudly in his ears, the front of the Jeep wrapping around the nearest tree, smoke billowing from the hood. The last thing Peter heard before the darkness completely took over was the undeniable sound of laughter and tyres screeching against the tarmac, racing off in the opposite direction. The smoke quickly turned into flames which flickered through Peter’s blurred vision as his head fell against the steering wheel.</p><p>Derek’s calls never seemed to falter, even after unconsciousness took over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for the delay in bringing you this chapter; my week off has now ended and both myself and MyOwnWay are back at work BUT I will do my best to make sure the chapters are updated regularly; though once we hit the 50's there may be a small hiatus, just giving you all a little forewarning! The support that you've all shown this fic has been incredible and we are so, so grateful for every reader, commenters, kudo-er and subscriber!</p><p>As always, stay happy and healthy! - <em>SoWrongItsLottie</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles woke up as he heard his voice being called.</p><p>At first, he couldn’t quite register it, mostly because he couldn’t believe after what had happened, that he was actually sleeping peacefully. He opened his eyes slowly and saw his Dad standing by the door.</p><p>“What is it?” Stiles asked, his tone heavy with tiredness.</p><p>“The Station called; there’s been an accident and I’m needed at the hospital in order to get a statement from the driver involved and the medical report from the nurses.” His Dad said gently. “I didn’t want you to wake up alone.”</p><p>Stiles nodded and sat up slowly.</p><p>He pats the bed beside him where Peter had held him till he fell asleep and smiled sadly.</p><p>How could he feel so lonely without him already?</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“There was a car crash out by the reserve.” His Dad said softly. “The driver involved is currently unconscious but the doctors believe that he’ll be okay. No other car was at the scene, so we need a statement to see if the driver of the Jeep can remember what kind of car we should be looking out for.”</p><p>“Wait… did you just say Jeep?” Stiles frowned.</p><p>He turned to look at the empty bed beside him.</p><p>He couldn’t describe how he knew, he just did.</p><p>“Dad… who was driving the Jeep?”</p><p>“The medics that were at the scene couldn’t find any I.D. on him or in the remains of the car.” His Dad replied, frowning at his son’s sudden panic. “Derek is at the hospital at the moment waiting for him to wake up, and then we’ll hopefully have some answers, but Stiles… there’s nothing for you to worry about, okay?”</p><p>“It’s Peter… the driver of the Jeep.” Stiles says in a rush, kicking his legs off the bed and standing. “I’m coming.”</p><p>“Stiles, I don’t think that’s a very wise idea. I mean, we don’t even know for sure if it is him yet, not even Derek has been able to get past the doctors to check on him.” Noah sighed, already getting that he had his son too much information. “Listen, stay here until we find out, and if it is Peter, then I will come back and get you.”</p><p>“If you leave me, we both know the second you go I’ll be following in my Jeep.” Stiles snapped.</p><p>Noah was taken aback by his son’s sudden change of attitude. It reminded him of how he used to be, before Theo. His son was always defying him and butting in on his cases, wanting to know exactly what’s happening. He was always too curious for his own good. But he has never snapped at him. Noah wasn’t angry about it, just a little surprised. He knew that Stiles cared about his teacher, but he hadn’t realized just how much he cared.</p><p>Knowing that there wasn’t going to be any point in arguing with his son, Noah just nodded his head and motioned for Stiles to start getting dressed, informing him that they leave as soon as he’s ready before leaving the room.</p><p>Stiles jumped up from his bed and ran his fingers through his messy hair nervously.</p><p>He was currently dressed in his sweatpants and a red t-shirt. He couldn’t be bothered to change, so he grabbed hold of his hooded sweater and pulled it on, then grabbed hold of his sneakers. He knew he looked rough, but he didn’t care. He pulled at his sweater, wrapping it tight around himself. It was only a few hours ago that Peter had his arms around him, and now… if only he hadn’t fallen asleep, if only he still had his arms around him now.</p><p>Stiles quickly wiped his eyes.</p><p>“Stiles, you ready?” His Dad called from the door.</p><p>Stiles rushed out quickly.</p><p>He was so scared of what he would find at the hospital, but he knew it wouldn’t be good.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>Stiles didn’t speak for the entire duration of the car ride to the hospital. He could feel his Dad’s worried gaze on him, but he just ignored it. All he could think about was Peter and that he had been hurt. Stiles could feel his chest ache and he was holding in everything. He couldn’t break down now, he had to be strong. Peter needed him to be strong, he knew it.</p><p>He followed his Dad into the hospital, ignoring the confused looks from his Father’s deputies and doctors alike, each of them questioning why the Sheriff had brought his anxious son with him to collect a statement from an incident victim. When they reached the room in which Peter was being held, Stiles felt his heart shatter when he saw Derek outside; he was sat with his head in his hands and suddenly Stiles started to slow down. For some reason, he couldn’t walk towards him… he was scared to hear what Derek would say to him. He felt his heart constrict as he stopped.</p><p>“Derek…” Noah called out and the young Deputy looked up quickly.</p><p>Stiles could see, even from this distance, the tears in Derek’s eyes.</p><p>He quickly wiped them away as he stood from his seat.</p><p>“Is it…”</p><p>“It’s Peter. He’s still unconscious but… it’s him.” Derek says quietly, his voice sounding lost.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Derek. If I’d have known it was him, I would have sent someone else to check up on him.” Noah says just as quietly, walking forward and placing a hand on Derek’s shoulder before pulling him in for a brief, reassuring hug. “Have the doctors said anything about his condition yet?”</p><p>“No. I mean… not much. He’s still unconscious and he’s already been for a CT Scan, nothing appears to be out of the ordinary, there’s no bleeding or any physical damage to his brain that they can see, which is good. They believe that his body is going through shock which is why he’s still out for the count, but… they’re just waking for him to wake up so they can know for sure just how he’s doing.” Derek explains, his voice struggling to stay steady.</p><p>“He’ll wake up.” Noah promises, rubbing Derek’s back in a soothing motion.</p><p>When he turned back to look at Stiles, Noah let out a sigh as he caught the sight of Stiles’ hoodie entering the hospital room in which Peter was laying, before hearing the faint click of the door shutting behind him.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>“Peter.” Stiles breaths, his breath hitching in his throat when he sees the older man connected to a couple of complicated looking machines, one of them Stiles knew was helping Peter to breath. He looked so pale, so helpless… a shadow of the person Stiles had come to believe would be his savior given half the chance.</p><p>Stiles moved closer to his bedside and slowly reached out to place a hand on Peter’s.</p><p>Stiles let out a sigh of relief when he felt that Peter’s skin was warm to the touch and was even more relieved when he lightly brushed his thumb over his wrist and found a strong, healthy pulse beneath the flesh. Looking round, Stiles breaks contact with Peter for the briefest of moments as he pulls up a chair and takes a seat, careful not to dislodge one of the wires that were monitoring Peter’s heart rate. Once he was settled, Stiles focuses on Peter’s unmoving form.</p><p>“Peter, I… you’ve really gotten Derek worried. I know that you two have a strange relationship but he loves you enough to be worried. You should see him, he’s really broken up about what happened to you, so you have to open your eyes. Okay?”</p><p>Stiles didn’t really know what he was saying, he was just opening his mouth and words were tumbling out.</p><p>“The doctors say that you’re going to be okay… well, there’s no major injuries as far as they’re concerned, which is good news. They says that it’s up to you now, so you have to open your eyes and wake up. You have to do this, Peter. Please, open your eyes… Derek needs you… <em>I</em> need you.” Stiles whispers, his voice shaking ever so slightly.</p><p>Stiles doesn’t know how long he had been sitting with Peter, it couldn’t have been no more than a few minutes until his Dad and Derek made an appearance. They didn’t say anything or even question why he was clasping onto Peter’s hand so tightly. When he looked up, Stiles could have sworn that he saw Derek shooting him a look but he didn’t care. All he cared about right now was Peter and how he desperately needed him to get better.</p><p>His Dad tried to make him leave, but Stiles just ended up shaking his head.</p><p>He wouldn’t leave him.</p><p>He couldn’t leave him.</p><p>Not now.</p><p>He was alone when it happened.</p><p>Stiles had barely left Peter’s side all evening. Derek and his Dad had come and gone but Stiles couldn’t leave him alone, not in a place that was associated with so many bad memories. As the night wore on, Stiles could feel his tiredness grow, and before he knew it, his head was making its way to rest on Peter’s arm. He had barely made contact when he felt the muscles in Peter’s arm contract and his fingers twitch. Stiles blinked at the movement and quickly looked up.</p><p>“Peter…” Stiles breathed when he saw his eyes slowly start to open.</p><p>Stiles watched as Peter moved his mouth as though he was trying to speak, and Stiles found himself, without thinking, stroking the side of Peter’s face and whispering that everything was going to be okay.</p><p>“Chris…” Peter croaked out, his eyes settling on Stiles before rolling back into his head.</p><p>Stiles didn’t know what to do.</p><p>So, in the end, he just sat there, trying to hold together the broken fragments of his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter doesn’t know where he is, or how he got there, at least not completely.</p><p>The sound of beeping brings him to the conclusion that he’s either in a hospital, or he fell unconscious at a Casino. What he does know however, is that he’s not alone. He can sense the presence of another person in the room with him, but he can’t tell who that person is. He wants it to be Stiles, but that’s impossible… he wouldn’t be in a place like this – at least not for him – his Dad would freak if he ever found out about them.</p><p>It takes Peter a moment to regain his senses. First, he starts with his fingers, wriggling them to make sure that they still work, then he moves onto his toes… <em>they all feel like they’re still there</em>, he thinks as he scrunches his eyes a little tighter.</p><p>The sound of a door clicking shut seems so far away to his ears, but he guesses that in his condition, it’s more than likely only a mere few feet away from the bed. Taking in a testing breath, Peter opens his heavy eyes and blinks them quickly shut as the bright lights of the room stabs violently at his eyes. He forces himself to open them a couple more times before attempting to look round. As he suspected, he was lying in a hospital bed, but his mind was still a little fuzzy on the ‘why’ and ‘how’ aspect of the situation. As he moves to sit up, a sharp pain crosses the right side of his chest, and he involuntarily lets out a loud moan of discomfort, eyes tightly shut, as he clamps his hand down, trying to stop the throbbing pain.</p><p>Without even realizing that someone had re-entered the room, Peter felt a pair of gentle hands take hold of his shoulders and a soothing voice urges him to lie back down. He was more than happy to oblige the order as the pain seemed to lessen when he was lying flat on his back, but he was still finding it hard to breathe right. It felt like a boa constrictor had wrapped itself around his chest six times over and was constantly enveloping him in a death grip.</p><p>“Easy,” the soothing voice instructs; feminine. “Take small breaths until the pain passes.”</p><p>Peter opens his eyes once more and looks to where the voice is originating.</p><p>When his eyes manage to find the source of the gentle words, it feels as though the oxygen that was trapped in his throat, was causing him to choke – an action that flared up the constricting feeling around his chest once more. There was no doubt in Peter’s mind that the woman was beautiful; her ebony hair was as dark as a raven’s feathers, even though it was hastily pulled back into a ponytail, not a single hair appeared to be out of place. As Peter’s gaze fell on her face, he let himself relax against the bed, the smile on her face warm and inviting, and her eyes… they were captivating to him, and for a second, he thought he felt something familiar arise within the darkest corner of his mind; a memory, perhaps? The way she moved around him, adjusting different wires and looking at the various monitors reminded him so much of his sister – Talia – she was always running around after the family, making sure that everyone was safe.</p><p>A pang of grief and pain washed over him as he thought of her.</p><p>He didn’t realize until now just how much he missed her.</p><p>“Mr Hale?” The voice calls out.</p><p>He shakes himself out of his thoughts.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” He apologizes, his voice raspy from lack of use. “What did you say?”</p><p>“I’m your on-duty nurse, Melissa McCall.” She repeats softly, her tone patient. “I’m going to be looking after you for the next couple of days.” She pauses for a moment as she takes a closer look at Peter, her fingers gently feeling around his side where he clamped down his hand, but when he lets out a pained hiss, she quickly pulls them back. “I don’t know how the scans and the x-rays missed it, but it seems as though you’ve got a couple of broken ribs.”</p><p>Melissa turns away for a second to pick up a syringe full of clear liquid and inserts it into one of the IV’s.</p><p>“It will be best if you relax for a while. I’ve just administered a mild sedative to help you sleep, and you’re going to have reduced mobility for a couple of days but until we can get the ribs strapped up, you need to stay as still as you can, okay?”</p><p>Peter doesn’t say anything but he nods and lets out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding.</p><p>A comfortable silence settles between them for a moment before Melissa asks:</p><p>“Do you remember anything about the accident?”</p><p><em>Accident</em>… Peter frowns, trying to think back to any particular event.</p><p>“I…” Peter starts, trailing off as he furrows his eyebrows further.</p><p>“It’s okay if you can’t. After a traumatic incident, the mind usually gets a little confused and tries to block out as much of the trauma as it can, but the memories will come back to you… in time.” Melissa explains.</p><p>Peter doesn’t say anything, and he’s grateful for Derek’s interruption when he knocks on the door.</p><p>“Hey, I wasn’t expecting to see you awake. How are you feeling?” His nephew asks, his eyes full of an emotion that Peter isn’t used to seeing from him, at least not since the night of the fire.</p><p>“A little sore but I’ll be okay… what happened?” Peter replies, bracing himself for Derek’s answer.</p><p>“You don’t remember?” Derek asks, shocked.</p><p>“I…” Peter starts but he trails off, unable to continue.</p><p>“It’s probably better for your Uncle if he doesn’t remember right away, or at all, we just need to make sure that he stays as relaxed as possible while his body heals.” Melissa jumps in, picking up Peter’s chart and making a note before leaving the room, heading to the reception desk to page one of the doctors.</p><p>Derek hovers in the doorway for a moment before walking over to Peter’s side, his hands fumbling at his jacket pockets as he says, “Stiles came to see you when you were first brought in. The Sheriff brought him along when he was notified of the accident and he refused to leave your side. It was only when you woke up that he left in a state.”</p><p>“He did? I don’t remember seeing him…” Peter says, wanting so desperately to remember.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Derek said the one thing that made Peter’s heart sink.</p><p>“He said you called him Chris.”</p><p><em>Oh, shit</em>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as ‘<em>Chris</em>’ fell from Peter’s lips, Stiles had to escape.</p><p>He couldn’t bear to be there, the small room felt like it was suffocating him and all Stiles could hear was that name over and over again. He rushed out of the room as soon as Derek walked in, he hadn’t realized that Derek had been there for a while, his mind and his heart too focused on the older man in the bed.</p><p>“Stiles…” His Dad was outside the room, calling his name when he saw Stiles rushing out.</p><p>The younger man didn’t stop and Noah pushed his feet into gear and rushed forward.</p><p>“Son, stop.”</p><p>Stiles only stopped when he reached the exit. He moved forward and leaned against the wall, he was certain that his lungs were going to give out. The sickening panicky feeling was starting to feel all too familiar with him.</p><p>“Son, breathe. It’s okay… I’ve got you.”</p><p>His Dad wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close to his side.</p><p>“Copy my breathing. That’s it.”</p><p>Stiles did so, his Dad’s strong arms giving him center.</p><p>“Easy now.”</p><p>“Dad…” Stiles croaked.</p><p>“I’ve got you.” He promised and led him to the car.</p><p>Stiles didn’t say anything during the ride home.</p><p>He just closed his eyes and tried to ignore the way he knew his Dad was staring at him.</p><p>“Do you want to watch something?” His Dad asked. “Try and distract your mind a little before you go to sleep?”</p><p>“I’m not tired. I’ve slept for long enough today. I’ll just have to be up in a few hours for school anyway. Can we… I’d like to watch something with you, if that’s okay?” Stiles said, nodding a little.</p><p>“Sounds good.” Noah smiled.</p><p>He walked in the house, Stiles following close behind him.</p><p>Father and son sat watching whatever late-night television was on, neither of them really watching it, their minds focused on other things, until the Sheriff broke the silence. “Stiles… can I ask you something, and I want you to know that whatever the answer, I’m not going to be mad at anyone. I just need to know.”</p><p>Stiles gulped, he knew that something like this would be coming.</p><p>After all, he hadn’t exactly hidden his feelings for Peter when he was at the hospital.</p><p>“Are you and Mr Hale involved?”</p><p>Stiles sucked his lip.</p><p>Were they?</p><p>Could he lie to his Dad?</p><p>He was tired of lying but he couldn’t say it and get Peter in trouble.</p><p>“I care about him,” Stiles whispered.</p><p>“That’s very evident.” Noah nodded, keeping his voice as calm as he could.</p><p>“I… at school, he was the only person that cared, Dad. We… we were in class when I felt myself being on the verge of a panic attack. He cared enough to ask me if I was okay and he wanted to get to know me. It was… I mean, we haven’t… I just… I don’t know how to explain it, but… I think we’re the same, Dad.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Noah frowned.</p><p>He was struggling to keep up with his son’s train of thought, though that was nothing new.</p><p>“Chris and Peter… they were together and I don’t think that Chris was good to him, just like Theo… I… I don’t know how to explain it but I think he knew about Theo even before I told him because he didn’t seem shocked, not really. I think he knew and he wanted to help me through it because he knows what it’s like to go through an abusive relationship. That’s… and then Chris was here, and I’ve seen him before, I just can’t think of where!”</p><p>Stiles ran his fingers through his hair, pulling at it tightly to try and concentrate as though each pull of his hair strands would make his thoughts clearer. It wasn’t until his Dad took his hands that he realized just how hard he was doing it.</p><p>“I don’t think the car accident was an accident…”</p><p>“Stiles, you need to be very careful about what you’re saying to me right now.” Noah warned, truthfully after seeing Peter’s car and the tyre tracks, he had the same suspicions but he couldn’t let Stiles know that, at least not right now.</p><p>“It was Chris!” Stiles shouted. “He must have driven Peter off the road. I know it was him, I just don’t understand why! Peter told me that they were together for six years, but you don’t suddenly come back into a person’s life after so long just to… Dad, I know how I sound right now, but I’m telling you… it was Chris.”</p><p>“I’ll look into it tomorrow, okay? I believe you, but you need to calm down.” Noah sighed.</p><p>Stiles just nodded.</p><p>“Stiles… has Peter done anything to you?”</p><p>“Dad!” Stiles said, shaking his head. “He’s not a… he hasn’t done anything! He makes me feel normal.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that, Stiles?” Noah frowned. He suddenly wished that he had a drink in his hand, or that they had saved this conversation for a later time. This was beginning to be too much for him to wrap his head around, especially this late in the evening and especially when he knows that he has to be at the station within the next few hours.</p><p>“The day I had the panic attack… it was when Peter was giving me a ride to school. It came on when I was sat in his car, and it got to the point where I just blacked out. When I did, he took me to his apartment.”</p><p>“Stiles…” His Dad started to say through gritted teeth.</p><p>Stiles looked up at him, quickly.</p><p>“You don’t get it. I slept for ages, and when I woke up… he didn’t question me, not really. He wanted to know if I was okay, and he asked about my panic attacks but that was all. Then we just watched <em>Star Wars</em>. It was so normal and I ate, Dad. I didn’t even realize it at first, but I actually ate. We didn’t talk but then again, there wasn’t much to say. It was comfortable and I knew that if I did need to say something, I could. It didn’t feel like I was sitting with my teacher, just a nice man who wanted to help. He didn’t try to touch me or do anything, I promise.”</p><p>“Stiles, he could get into a lot of trouble with what you just told me.”</p><p>“But you won’t tell anyone because you know that he’s not a pedophile. You know that he’s just a man who’s been through hell and has bounced back and wants to help me do the same, you knew that when you interrogated him over dinner.”</p><p>“He cares about you.” Noah sighed, sitting back.</p><p>It was his turn to run his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“I looked into him at the station after dinner. His record is clean. He’s a good teacher.”</p><p>“He is.” Stiles nods.</p><p>“I want you to promise me something…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m not saying that I agree with what… I’m saying that I completely understand what’s going on between you, but I trust your judgement after everything that you’ve been through. I know that you’re not going to give your heart out so easily but for you to be as caring as you are for him, it must mean that he’s worthy.”</p><p>“Dad, that was cheesy.” Stiles smiles.</p><p>Noah smiles too and he can’t believe he’s saying this at all.</p><p>“But I need you to promise me that nothing physical or anything other than a professional relationship is going to happen between the two of you, at least until you Graduate. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>“Wait… what?”</p><p>“Stiles, if you do anything before you graduate, he will be prosecuted. He will lose his teaching licence and he <em>will</em> go to jail for having relations with a minor. You two care about each other, and I know damn well that he cares about you as well, but you need to wait until you’re old enough to actually make things work with him.”</p><p>“I understand.” Stiles nodded, and he did.</p><p>Stiles didn’t want to get Peter fired, or do anything that would send him to jail.</p><p>He wasn’t worth it, and he knew that.</p><p>“Are you sure that you’re okay…?”</p><p>“No, Stiles. Honestly, it bothers me for a number of reasons. I’m the Sheriff and this goes against everything that my badge stands for but you are my son and I need to make sure that you’re okay first and foremost, and I know that with Peter, you are okay. I’m grateful for that, and I know you’ll be safe around him. I trust you to do the right thing.”</p><p>Stiles didn’t say anything, he just moved forward and wrapped his arms around his Dad and held tightly onto him. He was feeling a lot less pressured now that his Dad knew everything, but there was still the pain in his heart and the nagging thought in his mind that Peter didn’t even want him… that he may even want Chris instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four days.</p><p>It’s been four days since Stiles came into the hospital to see Peter.</p><p>It’s been four days since Peter let slip Chris’s name in Stiles’ presence.</p><p>It’s been four days since Stiles bolted from his room and never looked back.</p><p>Peter was actually starting to go stir-crazy just laying in the godforsaken hospital bed. He needed to get out of here and back to the safety and familiarity of his apartment. Call him paranoid, or whatever you want to call it but he just felt exposed here. The nurse, Melissa, may be able to keep him calm through multiple IV injections, but he couldn’t allow him to fully relax, not if Chris was still out there, waiting for the opportune moment to pounce and finish the job he so beautifully started.</p><p>The best thing that Peter could do for himself right now was to get out of here, and explain to Stiles what he meant by saying Chris’ name. With a low groan escaping through his pursed lips, Peter swings his legs over the side of the hospital bed, his ribs screaming in protest as he did so. The sudden movement jostling them in the strap that the doctor had sorted for him just the day before. Taking in as deep a breath as he could manage, Peter straightened up as much as he could, his right arm clamping down against his side in an effort to relieve some of the pain he was currently feeling. As he takes a step forward, he can’t help but lean forward slightly, dizziness coming in full force as he sucks in a calming breath.</p><p>He needs to hurry.</p><p>
  <em>I just hope I don’t forget to pick up the good pain medication on the way out.</em>
</p><p>After finally locating his clothes in the cabinet beside the hospital bed, Peter starts to slowly get dressed, having to stop every couple of seconds in order to catch his breath. It was only when he was gingerly buckling his pants that he heard the door to his room click open and the nurse who was looking after him when he came in, Melissa, steps into the room with a tray containing his dinner and evening pills. She momentarily freezes in her tracks when she sees Peter out of bed.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing? You shouldn’t be out of bed, you need to rest.”</p><p>Placing the tray down on top of the cabinet, Melissa places her hands gently on Peter’s shoulders, guiding him back over to the bed and forcing him to sit back down, which he does so with little reluctance. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was kind of grateful that Melissa had come into the room when she did, he felt as though he was ready to collapse at any given moment but he still needed, no… he still <em>wanted</em> to get out of here.</p><p>He <em>had</em> to make things right with Stiles.</p><p>“I appreciate your concern and all that you’ve done, Ms McCall, but I really need to get out of here.”</p><p>Peter makes sure that he puts emphasis on the words as he takes in another deep breath before shuffling forward in order to stand from the bed once more, however, Melissa was not having any of it. She simply shakes her head and keeps a firm grip on his shoulders, pushing him gently backwards, not exactly a challenge considering he was feeling much weaker than he had felt in days; when his relationship with Chris ended the first-time round, he thought that he was done with all of this crap… obviously he was wrong, and his protests to leave were falling on deaf ears.</p><p>“I’m sorry but you’re not leaving this bed until you’ve been cleared by the doctor; we can’t risk you hurting yourself any more than you already are. I understand that you must be feeling a little restless and I don’t know if you remember this important fact but you’ve been involved in a car accident. Your body was suffering with shock and it needs more time to recover so please, Mr Hale, I need you to lay back down and relax until the doctor has given you the all clear to go.”</p><p>“But I need to…”</p><p>“No.” Melissa says firmly, holding his gaze.</p><p>Peter lets out a frustrated sigh and falls back against the pillows, his head starting to spin.</p><p>“Thank you.” Melissa says gently, turning back to the tray and picking up the small cup of pills.</p><p>Peter takes the small cup gratefully and downs the pills in one swift gulp.</p><p>Deep down, he knows that Melissa is just trying to do her job and it’s natural for her to be concerned about his health, given her job description but he just wishes that she could see the importance of him leaving is; he really needs to talk to Derek about what happened and he needs to talk to him now. There’s also the not-so-obvious issue of Stiles.</p><p>What is even going through his mind right now? Does he hate Peter? Does he understand why Peter called out Chris’ name when he was barely conscious? Does he… Peter stops himself from thinking about Stiles further.</p><p>He can’t jump to any conclusions without seeing him; it will just fuel his craziness.</p><p>Instead, Peter decides that his best option would be to co-operate and do what he’s told which includes eating the dinner that Melissa brought in with her, despite his stomach doing flips. Melissa smiled when she came back into the room to collect the tray and instructed Peter to change back into the fresh hospital gown she put on top of the cabinet.</p><p>When she left the room once more, Peter waited with baited breath for several moments, making sure that she wasn’t going to come back in before taking his chance to take his bag out from the cabinet, holding back a hiss of pain as he does so. As he reaches the exit, he takes a second to thank his lucky starts that he didn’t get caught.</p><p>
  <em>Now then, I’ve got some explaining to do…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>It was approaching eleven PM when Derek first heard the knocking on the front door.</p><p>Frowning, he looks up from the vast amount of paperwork in which he had recovered from the Sheriff’s office, to the clock before resting his gaze on the entrance of the old house he used to call home. He couldn’t see anyone through the frosted glass of the window pane, so he shook his head, thinking that he was imagining things. It’s only when he hears another knock that he tiredly runs a hand through his hair before standing from his seat and over to the front door.</p><p>As soon as Derek opens it, he takes a step back in surprise at the sight of his uncle slumped against the door frame.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Derek asked, surprise and concern lacing his tone.</p><p>As he takes in the sight of his uncle, he came to one single conclusion; he looked like shit.</p><p>Actually, the more prominent thought was that he’s amazed he’s still standing, he looks as though he’s ready to pass out any minute from now. Shaking his head, he takes hold of Peter’s arm and puts it round his shoulders, his other arm wrapping around his waist, and helps him into the house and towards the couch.</p><p>“You should be back at the hospital, resting.”</p><p>“Well, I may have signed myself out against medical advice but I needed to get out of there. I was going crazy in there. I couldn’t relax thinking that… that… I don’t even know what I was thinking but I needed to get out of there. I needed to talk to you. I needed to tell you what happened and to see if you could take me over to the Sheriff’s place; I need to explain to Stiles that I didn’t intentionally mistake him for Chris.” Peter explained.</p><p>“Do you even realize what time it is? How did you even get here?” Derek asks seriously.</p><p>“Well, Derek, there are these amazing yellow vehicles called cabs, and the way that they work…”</p><p>“At least we know you didn’t lose your sense of sarcasm when your head hit the steering wheel.”</p><p>“What can I say? I’m a humorous man.” Peter grimaces as he leans back into the couch cushions.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s one way of putting it. Anyway, you don’t need to tell me what happened. I saw what happened for myself.” Derek starts, pausing as he helps Peter get into a more comfortable position before continuing. “I went to take a look at the scene of the accident and at the wreck of your car. It’s pretty clear what happened and from what I heard when you called me… the pieces match. I also know that it was Chris who caused all of this to happen.”</p><p>“Wow, Derek, I’m impressed. I’m guessing you didn’t find out that it was Chris from what Stiles said when he left the hospital that night?” Peter asked, needing to know what Stiles said, if he said anything at all.</p><p>“Actually, I didn’t get the chance; he bolted and I was more concerned with what was going on with you to follow after him. I actually… I took a look at the traffic cameras leading back from the Sheriff’s house to the route I know you usually take home.” Derek explains, looking away from his uncle as he lowers his voice. “It showed that Chris’ vehicle was parked outside the Sheriff’s house while you were in there with Stiles, and when you left to go home… he left at the same time. From what I could tell from the cameras; he followed you right up to the very moment your car was driven off the road.”</p><p>Peter doesn’t know how to respond to any of that, instead he simply closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the back of the couch. That bastard. He knew he wasn’t in the right frame of mind at the motel, the alcohol pretty much fuelled his actions, but to go as far as following him to the Sheriff’s house and then back to his own home… what the hell was his problem? What was he even still doing in Beacon Hills? He did what he needed to do, so why hasn’t he left yet?</p><p>“I need you to take me to see Stiles. Now.” Peter announces, his voice strained as he clenches his eyes shut even tighter as he moves to get back up from where he sat, his ribs screaming in complete and utter agony at the movement.</p><p>“Are you kidding me right now? Peter, it’s eleven o’clock at night. I’m not taking you over there; they’re probably both asleep. Whatever you need to speak to Stiles about, it can wait until the morning.”</p><p>“No, it really can’t. I need to see him.” Peter insists. “Right now.”</p><p>Derek doesn’t move from his seat, he just fixes Peter with a steely glare.</p><p>“Please, Derek?” Peter pleads as he successfully manages to stand back up, although a little shakily. “If you don’t, then you leave me no other choice but to take your Camaro, and we both know how you feel about that car. If anything were to happen to it, well…” He trails off, raising a questioning eyebrow at his nephew, knowing he had already won.</p><p>His words make Derek leap into action as he studies his uncle.</p><p>“If you even think about hijacking my Camaro, I will rip your throat out… with my teeth.”</p><p>“Then it’s a good think you’re driving.” Peter grins, though it probably looked pained. “Come on.”</p><p>“You’re unbelievable.” Derek mutters as he leads his uncle out to his car.</p><p>
  <em>Why couldn’t I have had a normal uncle?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stiles,” his Dad calls.</p><p>Stiles sighs from his bed where he was most definitely not wallowing in his sadness, he was just resting and feeling the grief of what he had lost. And honestly, he didn’t even know if he had anything to feel that he had lost, he and Peter weren’t anything, he just had high hopes that one day that would become something.</p><p>“Stiles…” His Dad called again.</p><p>Stiles swing his legs over the side of the bed and walked slowly down the stairs.</p><p>Since they had the conversation regarding his relationship with Peter, his Dad had been cautious around him, not pushing him into talking, scared that they would both say the wrong thing. Stiles had promised that if there was something between Peter and himself, then he wouldn’t act on it until he was eighteen and had graduated from High School. He had no idea if he would actually be able to stick to that promise but he was determined to keep his promise to his Dad.</p><p>“What’s up, Dad?” Stiles asked as he made his way to the bottom of the steps.</p><p>His Dad was at the door, wearing his Sheriff’s jacket and looked as though he was in a hurry.</p><p>“There’s been a disturbance downtown. I have to go and check it out, so I want you to stay here.”</p><p>“Okay.” Stiles nodded, he didn’t want to leave the house anyway.</p><p>He was too busy on his road to self-destruction.</p><p>“Why don’t you invite Scott round?”</p><p>“It’s late. I’m just going to go to sleep.” Stiles lied.</p><p>He couldn’t close his eyes.</p><p>He would just see Chris and Peter, and as much as he wanted to believe that Peter and Chris weren’t a thing, the odds were piling against him. Even if they weren’t together, Peter might not want to be with him at all. This could all be in his head and Stiles was getting a migraine just thinking about it.</p><p>“Okay.” His Dad sighed. “I’ll be home as quick as I can.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Stiles smiled. “Do what you need to do.”</p><p>“Love you, son.” His Dad said, casting a quick look at his son before he headed out the door.</p><p>Feeling completely alone once again, Stiles sat back on the stairs and rest his head in his hands. Maybe he should call Scott, but what would he say to him? He hadn’t really spoken o him in the past couple of days, he had sent a few messages ere and there but he knew he had been a completely shit friend. He did miss Scott but he couldn’t bring himself to talk to him.</p><p>What would he even say anyway?</p><p>
  <em>Hey Scott, I’m sorry I haven’t been around lately. I’ve been busy pining after our History teacher and trying to get over my own damaged past. But things should be getting back to normal soon; you want to play a video game?</em>
</p><p>Scott was a good kid but Stiles didn’t think he would react well to any of that so instead, he started to clean.</p><p>Stiles cleaned to distract his mind. He put his music on loud and he moved around the house vacuuming, polishing and re-arranging the rooms. He could feel the ache in his body as he pushed the couch, moved the television stand and organised the cupboards in the kitchen and all the time he spent moving things and tidying up, not once did he think. What felt like hours later, Stiles had showered to wash away the dirt from his body and by the time he was done, he was spent.</p><p>Maybe now he would be able to get some sleep.</p><p>Stiles lay in his bed once again and reached for his phone.</p><p>He so badly wanted to speak to Peter but instead he opened up a text from Scott; he had sent him six today alone. He typed and deleted four texts before sending a ‘<em><strong>Sorry for being a crap friend. I’ll be better. Hope you’re okay?’</strong></em>. He knew it was pathetic but a few minutes later, his phone started to ring.</p><p>It was Scott.</p><p>“Hey…”</p><p>“<em>Stiles, thank God. I was worried</em>.” Scott said on the other end of the line, and Stiles hated that he had ever doubted him. Of course, Scott would be there for him. He was a good person and an even better friend. “<em>I don’t know what’s going on with you but my Mom said sometimes you just need to be there for people and not pry into their personal matters. So, I’m not going to pry into your business, but I will tell you now that I’m here if you need me</em>.”</p><p>“Thanks, Scott.” Stiles sighed softly, smiling a little. “One day I’ll talk to you about it all, but for now…”</p><p>“<em>I’ll still be here for you</em>.” Scott hummed. “<em>Are you coming to school tomorrow?</em>”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Stiles sighed again.</p><p>“<em>Well, if you don’t then I’ll come round after and we can play some video games</em>.”</p><p>“That actually sounds great.” Stiles replied with an even wider smile. “Thank you.”</p><p>“<em>No worries</em>.”</p><p>Stiles was just about to ask Scott something when he heard a knock on the door.</p><p>“Scott, there’s someone at the door. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”</p><p>Stiles ended the call and went downstairs as he heard someone knock again.</p><p>He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, not knowing what to do.</p><p>“<em>Stiles, it’s Peter</em>…” Stiles heard through the door and his heart pounded in his chest.</p><p>He moved forward and unlocked the door. Once it was open, he could make out the form of a disapproving Derek and Peter, who was currently being held up by Derek. If Stiles was being completely honest with himself, he thought that Peter was looking as though he was going to pass out on his porch at any second.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, his tone surprised as he stands frozen in the doorway.</p><p>“I know it’s late but I needed to talk to you… to explain.” Peter says, his grip on Derek tightening.</p><p>As much as he hates to admit it but Derek was right. During the quiet car ride over to the Sheriff’s house, Peter was starting to realize what a terrible idea this was to actually show up on the Sheriff’s doorstop in the middle of the night… but it was too late to turn back and honestly, if he even suggested turning the car around, then Derek would probably and not to mention quite happily, go through with his threat of tearing out Peter’s throat.</p><p>Stiles doesn’t say anything, he just stands frozen in place as he stares at Derek and Peter.</p><p>“Please, Stiles?” Peter pleads, his voice soft.</p><p>Derek lets out a low grunt as he readjusts his grip round Peter’s waist.</p><p>“Stiles…”</p><p>“Okay,” Stiles simply says as he finally moves his legs, standing to the side and allowing them to enter.</p><p>“Where’s your Dad?” Derek asks roughly, leading Peter over to the couch.</p><p>“He got a call about a disturbance in town; I don’t know how long he’ll be,” Stiles explains.</p><p>Derek nods in acknowledgement of Stiles’ answer and once he was sure that Peter was settled, he steps back as Peter slumps unceremoniously back on the couch, his head resting against the top of the cushions; his ribs were screaming in protest and for the briefest of moments, Peter was almost regretting not staying a little longer at the hospital… <em>almost</em>.</p><p>“Would either of you like a drink?” Stiles asks, fidgeting nervously from his place by the door.</p><p>Derek shakes his head, and Peter mimics his action.</p><p>Silence fell between the three of them for a moment, the only sound was the soft pitter-patter of Stiles’ feet as he made his way cautiously to the other couch, sitting down and awkwardly motioning for Derek to do the same. Derek looked around for a moment before moving over to the Sheriff’s chair, unsure whether he should sit there but he hears no protest from Stiles as he takes his seat before folding his arms across his chest, avoiding all eye contact.</p><p>Peter takes in a deep breath before adjusting his position, his mind racing as he looks at Stiles.</p><p><em>Here goes nothing</em>… he thinks as he opens his mouth.</p><p>“Stiles, I know how it might’ve seemed back at the hospital when I started to come around, but you have to believe me when I say that I had no idea what was going on at the time. I don’t even remember coming around, let alone seeing you there…” Peter trailed off, realizing how that must have sounded to Stiles. “I don’t mean… I’m so grateful that you were by my side and when Derek told me what I had said to you, well… I wasn’t thinking of Chris, I wasn’t choosing him over you. I don’t want him near me. I was trying to tell you who was responsible for the accident, I wasn’t…”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Stiles says quietly. “You don’t have to… I already had a feeling it was Chris…”</p><p>“You did?” Peter asks, incredulous.</p><p>Stiles nods, avoiding his gaze.</p><p><em>He’s going to make a fantastic detective one day</em>, Peter thinks as he watches him carefully.</p><p>“Stiles, I’m really sorry if you thought I was mistaking you for…” Peter pauses for a second as he swallows the lump of bile that was rising in his throat before continuing. “<em>Him</em>… but I just want you to know that he means nothing to me. It’s you who I…” Peter stops shorts, realizing what he was about to say, in front of Derek.</p><p>He turns his head slowly to take in his nephew who has an eyebrow raised but he remained stone-faced and silent.</p><p>In his peripheral vision, Peter spots Stiles shifting uncomfortably in his seat.</p><p>“Stiles…”</p><p>“I’m ready.” Stiles says, his voice soft but firm as he finally looks at Peter.</p><p>“For what?” Peter asks, confusion lacing his tone as he furrows his eyebrows.</p><p>Derek remains silent, but watches the interaction between the two of them with curiosity.</p><p>“When you came here that night, and when you sat with me in my bedroom, you said that you would tell me everything about your relationship with Chris when I was ready to hear it. Well… I’m ready to hear it.” Stiles says, his voice steady even though his hands were shaking.</p><p>“Stiles…” Peter repeats, letting out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>“No, you said you wanted to talk to me about what happened but only when I was ready, and I’m telling you that I’m ready to hear about it, but I also want you to be honest with me about him. You seem to know more than you’re letting on about my past relationship with Theo, now it’s your turn to talk, so talk.” Stiles pressed, crossing his arms in order to stop his hands from shaking more than they already were.</p><p>Peter looks away from Stiles and towards Derek, his eyes pleading with him to help him out.</p><p>Derek just shakes his head, not saying a word as he shifted slightly in the chair.</p><p><em>Yeah, you would stay out of it</em>, Peter thinks bitterly as he looks down at his own hands.</p><p>He can’t stay mad at Derek, it’s not his fault. If Peter was in his shoes, then he’d stay silent too. This wasn’t Derek’s story to tell, sure there were moments when he was involved, especially when it came to Chris’s sister, but the relationship part of the story really didn’t concern him. And as much as Derek felt protective over Peter since he and Chris parted ways, it wasn’t his story… it was Peter’s, and maybe it was time to talk.</p><p>Peter takes a moment to take in a deep breath, and then looks back at Stiles.</p><p>“Okay,” Peter agrees after a moment’s pause. “I’ll tell you.”</p><p>Stiles remains silent, waiting for Peter to continue.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to know everything?” He asks, stalling.</p><p>Stiles just nods, leaning back into a more comfortable position on the couch and motions for him to continue.</p><p>God, what Peter wouldn’t give to just have him right by his side…</p><p>“Chris and I… when we first met, we were just kids. High School kids, but still kids nonetheless. We would hang out every day after school; we would help each other study for some random test or paper that was due, we would play each other one-on-one to get into shape for Basketball season, we would sit together in classes. You know, typical High School things. It wasn’t until we were approaching Graduation that things were getting to be more serious between us.”</p><p>Peter stops for a moment and takes in another deep breath, his stomach tying into knots.</p><p><em>This is a lot harder than I thought it would be</em>.</p><p>Closing his eyes for a second, he tries to prepare himself.</p><p>“We started officially dating two months after Graduation, it was a promise that we made to each other on the first day of High School; we wouldn’t get distracted by the other until we completed our studies. At that time, there was just too much at stake, what with both of us trying to please our parents by getting good grades and getting into the Colleges of our choice. Anyway, things were going great for about a year, we were totally committed to each other and building up our relationship so that it was the strongest of our group. We had also managed to introduce his sister to Derek, and we could tell that they were getting on together. Things were falling into place for us, and I couldn’t help but be happy that Derek had found someone too. I had fallen completely head-over-heels for Chris, and I knew then that he felt the same way, but…”</p><p>Derek let out a huff, already knowing where this was going but he still didn’t say anything.</p><p>Peter shot him a disapproving look before he focused back on Stiles.</p><p>“Then things started to change. At first it was just little things, like he would forget to respond to a text or he would stay at work just that little bit later. It wasn’t until a month later that I knew something was wrong. Chris started to drink, every day after work he would come home and just drink. It got to the point where I couldn’t let him drink anymore, but when I kept refusing to buy more alcohol with the groceries, he started to turn nasty. It was verbal abuse at first, he would make a snide comment here and there, nothing that I paid much attention to but after he had a few, he turned violent. I should have known he would have turned out like that, his Father was just the same and his sister… well, she was turning into quite the little psycho herself but I didn’t dare say anything to Derek in case Chris or Kate found out and he ended up getting hurt.”</p><p>“Kate? Chris’s sister?” Stiles asks, trying to follow the story as best he could.</p><p>Peter nods, and Derek frowns deeply before looking away from them.</p><p>Guilt travels through every vein in Peter’s body; he never should have introduced him to Kate.</p><p>“Yeah, she was a few years younger than him but she acted like she was older. The thing about Kate was, she could act all sweet and innocent when the parents were around but when it was just her and Derek or her and Chris… well, she was a little unstable. Actually, she was one of the reasons why Chris and I broke up. She’s also the reason why we lost our entire family in one night.” Peter saw Stiles open his mouth, but he said, “That’s a story for a different time though.”</p><p>Stiles shut his mouth again and nodded for him to continue.</p><p>“Anyway, things between myself and Chris were rocky, to say the least. He was drinking more and more as time went on and when I was around him, I felt as though I was walking on a tightrope. I had to be careful about what I said, or what I did… if I so much as breathed too loud, he would throw a fit. It was getting to the point where I was becoming scared that the punches would turn into something much worse. Don’t get me wrong, he had thrown a few punches in a moment of drunkenness, but I just brushed it aside, thinking that he was just letting out some stress. I knew that something was troubling him and I should have spoken to him sooner, but he…”</p><p>“What did he do?” Stiles whispered, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.</p><p>Peter sucks in his bottom lip and runs a shaking hand through his hair.</p><p>“Peter, you don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to,” Derek finally speaks from his seat.</p><p>Peter shakes his head.</p><p>“No, I need to finish this.” He says, his voice wavering as a single tear broke free.</p><p>“Uncle… enough.” Derek says, his tone stern as he looked over at Peter. “Please.”</p><p>Resting his head against the palm of his hand, Peter lets the tears fall, not caring how weak or pathetic it made him seem to Stiles. He has been holding this in for far too long. Having only Derek to talk to about his past was all well and good but letting Stiles know… it was like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders, allowing him freedom to move around without having to worry about breaking down over little things that remind him of Chris.</p><p>“Peter… Derek’s right. I know you said that you would tell me everything when I was ready, but you have to be ready too. You don’t have to explain everything today just for my benefit.” Stiles speaks up, shuffling forward in his own seat, reaching a hand out and resting it on Peter’s knee. “You can finish the story another time… really, it’s okay.”</p><p>“No.” Peter says, shaking his head. “I’ve started so I’m finishing.”</p><p>Stiles keeps his hand on Peter’s knee, squeezing it lightly in a reassuring manner.</p><p>“I was growing more and more concerned about Chris’s drinking that I stupidly, one night after he came home from the bar, suggested that he see someone about it, to try and get some help. I’ll never forget that night because it’s… it was the first time he…” Peter trailed off, frantically wiping at the tears that were coming thick and fast, and swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. “It was the first time he raped me.”</p><p>“Peter…” Derek calls out softly. “Don’t.”</p><p>Peter shakes his head again, his blue eyes sparkling with tears.</p><p>“I was naïve enough to think that it would just have been a one-time thing, but over the next few months it became more frequent. As scared as I was, I couldn’t help but think that one day he would come home form work and it will be the Chris I grew up and fell in love with standing there. I finally started to realize that I was hoping for too much but I couldn’t bring myself to leave him. I was scared about what he would do.”</p><p>“So, like myself with Theo, you stayed?” Stiles says slowly, his mind processing Peter’s words.</p><p>“No. I told him to leave.” Peter replies sincerely. “It took me a while to actually get up the courage, but I was sick of feeling as though I was nothing to him, after all we had been through, so I told him to leave otherwise I was going to report him to the Sheriff at the time, and it was at that point where I was at a healthy enough weight to overpower him when he came at me. He left in a rage and… that was that. He left for six years without a word and then he came back, as you know.”</p><p>Stiles couldn’t believe it… he couldn’t believe that something so terrible had happened to someone who was so full of pure love and spirit. He wanted to do more than just squeeze his knee in reassurance but his tongue and words felt heavy.</p><p>“It took me a long time to get over him and how he made me feel. But when I did, I realized just how much happier I was without him in my life. If you really want to know how sure I am about being with you, then you don’t need to worry. I care about you, Stiles. I want to help you in any way that I can but I need you to understand that after everything that’s happened between myself and Chris, he means nothing to me and he never will. It’s you that I want. What do you say?” Peter asks, but he doesn’t wait for Stiles to answer, as he’s pulling the boy closer to him, their lips locking in a passionate kiss; both of them needing this more than anything, and for a moment, Peter could feel Stiles smile against his lips.</p><p>It was only when a voice sounded that all three of them turned to look towards the front door.</p><p>“What the <strong>HELL is going on in here?!”</strong></p><p>
    <em>Oh, shit.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooooh, it's all going to kick off now!</p><p>On a side note; thank you so much for all your support; seriously, every comment, bookmark, kudos and subscription is very much appreciated and we can't thank you enough! &lt;3</p><p>- <em>SoWrongItsLottie</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles couldn’t believe everything that Peter had said to him. It was so heartbreaking that all Stiles wanted to do was wrap his arms around him and promise that he would never let him get hurt again. Stiles didn’t really know how they had ended up so close, or how they had ended up kissing but he never wanted that feeling to stop. Peter was an amazing kisser and with every press of the lips, it was as though all of his worries had slipped away. All that mattered in the world was him and Peter.</p><p>That was all that he needed.</p><p>Then the front door opened and Stiles’ world slowly faded back together. It was Peter who moved away first, he was facing the door and he could see the Sheriff standing there, and the expression that the older man wore on his face scared him.</p><p>Stiles turned round in his seat, slowly.</p><p>“Dad…”</p><p>“Get out of my house, right now.” The Sheriff said, shaking his head.</p><p>“Noah…” Derek pressed.</p><p>“I’ll talk to you in the morning.” Noah barked.</p><p>Stiles had never heard him so angry.</p><p>“Dad. Stop.” Stiles said, standing up.</p><p>He walked over to his Dad, standing right in front of him and placed a hand on his chest.</p><p>“Please, it’s not what it looks like.”</p><p>“After what we spoke about, Stiles. You…”</p><p>“Stiles didn’t do anything, Sir.” Peter said but he was cut off by Stiles shaking his head.</p><p>“Dad, you know what’s going on between Peter and I. You even said to me earlier that you were okay with it. Please, don’t freak out just because you saw the two of us kissing. It’s not…”</p><p>“Stiles, I’m freaking out because I did not expect to come home from an emergency call to this.”</p><p>Noah sighed, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“I know, and I didn’t expect to wake up to a barely able to stand Peter.” Stiles said gently. “But he told me everything.”</p><p>“Told you everything about what?” His Dad asked, frowning.</p><p>“About his past and his relationship with Chris, but that’s his story to tell if he’s ready to tell you.” Stiles answered. “We didn’t… you know… plan on making out and having you walk in on us. I mean, who would?”</p><p>“He didn’t pressure…”</p><p>“Jeez, Dad. No.” Stiles said, shaking his head. “I need coffee.”</p><p>“You know you can’t have coffee this late at night.” His Dad said.</p><p>Stiles just rolled his eyes, glad for the brief conversation change.</p><p>“You should be in bed.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for disturbing him,” Peter said.</p><p>Stiles gulped; it was one thing for him to be having a conversation about his relationship status with his Dad, but for Peter to openly talk about it with him… Stiles had no idea what his reaction would be.</p><p>“I knew that I had upset Stiles, not deliberately, but when I woke up in the hospital, I apparently said something to him that was taken to mean something else entirely. I would never hurt Stiles, and I needed to explain that to him. Stiles was brave enough to share some of his past with me, and I needed to return the favor.”</p><p>“And by return the favor, you mean kiss him? My <em>underage</em> son.”</p><p>“It happened. I can’t take it back, and to be honest, I wouldn’t want to.” Peter said bluntly.</p><p>Stiles just looked a him in disbelief; <em>what the hell was he doing</em>?</p><p>“I care about your son, a lot, and I would never pressure him into anything.”</p><p>“Stiles and I have already spoken about this.” Noah sighed, his shoulders slumping. “I may not understand or be completely okay with the two of you being together… but we have managed to come to an understanding.”</p><p>“You have?” Peter asked, looking at Stiles, confused.</p><p>“I was going to tell you after, you know…” Stiles shrugged, sucking on his bottom lip.</p><p>“I’m not happy that he’s underage and with you being older – not to mention your profession – if you were to be discovered by someone else having an inappropriate relationship with a student, you would lose your job, as would myself and Derek.”</p><p>Both Stiles and Peter took a moment to look towards Derek.</p><p>Both of them were thinking the same thing; was whatever was happening between the two of them worth putting so many lives in jeopardy? Would they ever be able to forgive themselves if something was to happen? Stiles knew that he wouldn’t and he looked down as guilt rushed through him. Were they really going to be this selfish?</p><p>“We’re going to wait,” Peter said.</p><p>Stiles turned to look at him, surprised.</p><p>“I would never push Stiles into anything, and if that means waiting until he’s graduated… then, I can do that. This relationship… this… connection between me and your son is not based on sex. It’s based on something so much more.”</p><p>“Right.” Noah nodded.</p><p>Stiles was glad that his Father had the decency to be awkward about it.</p><p>“It’s late. Stiles, you have school tomorrow.”</p><p>“Right,” Stiles nodded, mimicking his Father as he sucked in his bottom lip.</p><p>“Derek, a word.” Noah said, gesturing for Derek to follow him into the kitchen.</p><p>Derek did so, slowly.</p><p>Stiles felt a little guilty that Derek was more than likely going to be lectured by his Father now, but he was also relieved to have a moment with Peter, alone. He needed to let him know that he was forgiven for the miscommunication earlier.</p><p>“I’m sorry about my Dad.” Stiles whispered, reaching forward and taking Peter’s hand in his.</p><p>He just needed to feel close to him; he needed to feel <em>something</em>.</p><p>“You don’t need to apologize, Stiles. He loves you and he’s just trying to protect you.” Peter said with a small smile, running his thumb against Stiles’ knuckles softly. “He’s a good man and I respect him for that.”</p><p>“So are you,” Stiles pointed out. “A good man, I mean.”</p><p>“That’s debatable,” Peter chuckled.</p><p>“Well, I think you are.” Stiles sighed. “I… I’ve never felt like this before.”</p><p>“Neither have I,” Peter said confidently.</p><p>Stiles could still feel the nagging thought that Peter had felt this way with Chris, once upon a time, but he didn’t dare bring it up to him, especially not after gathering the courage to speak about what he had just discussed about his past.</p><p>“I graduate in two years… possibly a year, if I really push myself.” Stiles said thoughtfully, curling up into him a little, being cautious of Peter’s injuries, not knowing how bad they actually were. “What if you…”</p><p>“I’ll be there, Stiles. I promise, I will be there.” Peter said and he knew he meant it.</p><p>“Don’t make promises that you can’t keep, Peter.” Stiles breathed. “I… we should use the time until then to get to know each other some more; to build a foundation for our friendship, and… if someone else comes along who you fall for, someone who makes your head spin and makes your heart dizzy, I want you to… you should be with them.”</p><p>“Stiles…”</p><p>“I mean it, Peter. That’s what you have to promise.” Stiles whispered.</p><p>“I can’t promise that. I want to be with you and I <em>will</em> wait for you, Stiles.” Peter sighed.</p><p>“You don’t know me.” Stiles mumbled; he had no idea what had come over him.</p><p>Why all of a sudden was he freaking out?</p><p>Why was he shaking?</p><p>“I know enough to make my decision. Calm down, Stiles… please.” Peter said gently, wrapping his arms around him tighter, holding him close to his chest. “You’re panicking when you don’t need to be. I’m going to be here. I promise.”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>Stiles tried to take breaths, but the realization of everything was steadily creeping up on him and he was clenching onto Peter’s shirt, trying to anchor himself but he could feel the panic settling in his chest.</p><p>“Deep breaths. Come on, you can do it.”</p><p>Peter shifted them into a sitting position and pressed Stiles completely against him.</p><p>“Follow my lead - in… out… in… out… there you go.”</p><p>“I’m not worth waiting for.” Stiles managed to sob.</p><p>Peter’s heart broke and he just cradled him to his chest, one hand rubbing his back in a calming motion whilst the other held his hand against his heart; keeping Stiles anchored to reality, instead of leaving him to spiral in panic.</p><p>“You’re worth the world, Stiles. I’m going to make you believe that.” Peter promised.</p><p>He kissed the top of his hair as Derek and Noah walked back into the living room.</p><p>Noah looked at Peter and silently grabbed one of the blankets from the armchair, draping it over them both, silently telling Peter that it was okay for him to stay the night, before heading up to his own bedroom, not showing Derek out.</p><p>“What did he say?” Peter asked quietly, very much aware that Stiles had forced himself to sleep.</p><p>It was easier for him to sleep rather than think about anything that was going on in his life.</p><p>“He asked my honest opinion about this,” Derek said, gesturing to the two of them.</p><p>“And what did <em>you</em> say?” Peter asked, gulping a little.</p><p>Was he ready to hear the answer to that question?</p><p>He wasn’t so sure.</p><p>“I told him that I felt the same way he did about this, I mean, what else could I say?” Derek said softly. “Anyway, I’m on the early shift tomorrow so I should probably get going. Make sure you get some rest, Peter.”</p><p>“Thank you, Derek.” Peter nodded before looking down at Stiles.</p><p>He held onto him tighter.</p><p>Rest sounded good, especially with Stiles beside him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Derek, a word.” Noah said, gesturing for Derek to follow him into the kitchen.</p><p>Derek closed his eyes for a second and let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding since the Sheriff returned home, before following him into the small kitchen. He wasn’t going to lie, he knew that whatever the Sheriff was going to say to him, it wasn’t going to be good. Derek had just sat there, doing and saying nothing while his Uncle kissed Stiles like there was no tomorrow; if the Sheriff had his way there wouldn’t be a tomorrow for Peter… or Derek, now he thinks about it.</p><p>When it comes down to Stiles, it’s a given that Noah would be protective of him; it’s the one trait that made him a good Father, a better man and an even greater Sheriff. After everything the Stilinski family had gone through ever since Claudia Stilinski, Noah’s wife and Stiles’ Mother, passed away, Derek is amazed at how well they have managed to keep things together. A little piece of him felt jealous at how well they’ve managed to get through their loss. It’s inspired Derek to move on from his own loss, but he’s still not at the same stage that the Stilinski’s are at, and Derek admired both of them for that.</p><p>Right now, though, it’s hard to tell what the Sheriff is thinking. Derek has always been good at reading people, ever since he was a little kid he could pick up on how people were feeling, his Mom said that’s what made him her special little boy. The Sheriff, however, is one of two people he can’t read. The other person being Kate; he kicks himself everyday for not being able to read her. His family would probably still be alive if he had just been able to tell what she was thinking.</p><p>Shaking his head, Derek focuses on the situation at hand.</p><p>“Sir, before you say anything. I…” Derek starts but Noah puts his hand up to silence him.</p><p>“I don’t care that you didn’t stop them.” Noah says, taking Derek completely by surprise.</p><p>“You don’t… what?” Derek says incoherently, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>“In all honesty, Hale, I was expecting something like this to happen sooner or later, but for it to happen right now… I’m not going to lie, I am a little annoyed. But I need you to tell me one thing.” Noah says, pausing in order to take a breath before proceeding. “I want your honest opinion. What are your true thoughts surrounding your uncle and my son being together in more than just a simple student / teacher relationship?”</p><p>Derek lets out another sigh as he looks back into the sitting room where Peter was holding onto a sobbing Stiles, and he felt his features soften. “I’m not going say that I’m happy about what’s going on between them, but I’m also not going to turn my back on the fact that there’s nothing simple about the circumstances they’ve both been through. I can’t speak for Stiles, it’s not my place and I don’t know what happened to him before you came to Beacon Hills, quite frankly it’s not even my place to know, but… even though to others it would seem completely crazy and abnormal, I think that they couldn’t have found better company than each other.”</p><p>Noah contemplates Derek’s answer for a few moments before he nods, seemingly satisfied with his Deputy’s answer.</p><p>“Okay then… that’s all I needed to know. Thank you, Derek.”</p><p>“Sure, glad I could help.” Derek simply says, heading back into the living room.</p><p>Derek stands for a moment, watching as the Sheriff silently covers Peter and Stiles with the blanket before giving them a nod goodnight and disappearing up the stairs. Derek takes a few minutes to talk to Peter before leaving himself. He can see why the Sheriff is worried about Stiles and Peter’s relationship, and he should step in and really make them see that what they’re doing is wrong but if the Sheriff says he’s okay with how things are, then Derek’s not one to disobey.</p><p>Stepping out of the Stilinski house, Derek lifts the collar of his jacket up against the midnight air.</p><p><em>I can’t believe Peter forced me to bring him over to the Sheriff’s house at this time of night. The sooner things go back to normal, the better</em>… Derek thinks bitterly as he turns towards his Camaro.</p><p>As Derek steps up to the driver’s side, his ears pick up on the sound of branches crunching under heavy footfall. The sound only lasted for a second, but it was long enough for Derek to reach slowly into the driver’s side door and carefully pull out his back-up firearm. After everything that’s happened to the Hale family, and most recently to Peter, Derek’s not taking any chances. Taking off the safety, Derek moves cautiously into the surrounding woods.</p><p>“Sheriff’s Department; identify yourself!” He calls out, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>No response came, but another branch snapped to his left.</p><p>Swiveling around to the sound of the noise, Derek raises his gun higher in front of him.</p><p>Derek can feel his heartbeat racing as he glances over his shoulder, searching for movement.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Sheriff’s Department; identify…” Derek starts to repeat again, his voice rising even louder, but he stops short with a gasp, his body lurching forward as an arrow pierces through the skin on the left side of his stomach.</p><p>As Derek’s hand goes to his side, the gun falls from his grasp and lands with a resounding clack as it discharges a bullet upon contact. Derek doesn’t know if the bullet actually hit anything but as he looks down at his stomach, he can see that blood is quickly gushing from the wound. He doesn’t know how to react, but just as his vision starts to go black and his body falls forward, he hears a familiar female voice he never wanted to hear again in his life.</p><p>“Hello, Derek.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles woke up feeling Peter’s arms cradled around him and he groaned quietly, his neck was stiff and his body ached from sleeping on the couch. But most of all, he just felt drained. He remembered last night, the way his Dad had looked at him. He was sobbing so much last night that even now his throat ached.</p><p>“Stiles?” Peter whispered, moving a little.</p><p>“My Dad will kill you if he sees you here,” Stiles mumbled.</p><p>He had no idea where his Dad was, or how Peter could even think that this was a good idea.</p><p>“Your Dad knows that I’m here, Stiles… he was the one who covered us with the blanket before he went to get some sleep in his own room.” Peter promises him. “It’s still really early, are you okay?”</p><p>“My body’s just hurting.” Stiles answers, sitting up a little. “I’m sorry I woke you.”</p><p>“I’m not the deepest of sleepers.” Peter shrugs, and he sits up a little too.</p><p>His own body aching, Peter winces as he holds onto his ribs as he sits up more.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” Stiles says, panicking. “I can’t believe we laid down here; you’re hurt.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Peter whispered. “Will you grab my painkillers from my jacket?”</p><p>“Sure.” Stiles said and rushed over to his jacket quickly.</p><p>He grabbed the yellow bottle and then rushed to get some water for him.</p><p>“Here you go.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Peter smiled.</p><p>Stiles sat gingerly beside him, bringing his hands to his lap as he fiddled with them nervously.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I just… I don’t want my Dad to hate me,” Stiles whispered.</p><p>“Stiles, he really doesn’t hate you. If he did, do you think he’d have let us sleep like this?”</p><p>Stiles sucks his lip, shrugging a little anxiously.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Well, I know that he wouldn’t. It’s going to be okay.” Peter promised as he took two painkillers and a mouthful of water in one gulp before pulling Stiles against his chest. “Why don’t you go up to your room and get some sleep. Are you really going to go back to school tomorrow?”</p><p>“I… I want to stay here with you.” Stiles said quietly and looked up at him. “Is that okay?”</p><p>“Of course, it is.” Peter said. “I just want you to get some rest.”</p><p>“I can rest with you…” Stiles decided, tucking his legs up underneath him before he asks the question that has been worrying him since he found out about the accident. “When do you think you’ll be back at school?”</p><p>“A week or two,” Peter replies softly. “Once my ribs are a little better.”</p><p>“Can I stay off till then?” Stiles asked, shyly.</p><p>“No.” Peter chuckled. “If you did that, your Dad would really hate me.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want that to happen,” Stiles laughed lightly.</p><p>“I know, sweetie… I know. Talk to me, what’s on your mind?” Peter asked when he felt Stiles zone out a little.</p><p>“I promised my Dad that we wouldn’t do anything… you know… till I actually graduate, but it just feels so far away.” Stiles sighed, reaching down and taking Peter’s hands in his own, playing with his fingers.</p><p>“I’ll be here.” Peter promised, he knew that was exactly what Stiles was worried about. “I don’t care if we have to wait till you Graduate from College, Stiles. There’s something about you that’s making my heart ache for you so much. I won’t be going anywhere, I promise you that a million times over, you don’t need to worry.”</p><p>Stiles sucked his bottom lip and blinked up at Peter.</p><p>“That… thank you.” Stiles breathed, cuddling back into his chest. “I’m a little tired.”</p><p>“Sleep.” Peter says softly, rubbing his back soothingly.</p><p>Stiles could start to feel his whole body relax against Peter’s as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to once again let Peter’s soft touches across his skin, lulling him back into a light and untroubled sleep.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>Stiles woke up and the first thing he noticed was that he was alone.</p><p>His chest heaved tightly and he panicked, wondering where Peter had gone.</p><p>“He’s taking a shower, Stiles.” His Dad’s voice made him jump and he looked up at him. He watched as he walked over to the couch and took a seat beside him before he asked, “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Do you hate me?” Stiles asks quietly.</p><p>“Stiles, we’ve already talked about this. Of course, I don’t hate you.” His Dad promised, pulling him into his lap. Stiles didn’t care that he felt like a little kid right now, he wrapped himself around his Dad and held onto him tightly. “I’m just so worried about you, son. But I know you care deeply for Peter, and I’ve seen how much he cares about you. And… there’s no way I could hate you for wanting to find love in your life.”</p><p>“You just wish it wasn’t with him?” Stiles asked in no more than a whisper.</p><p>“It would be easier for you both if it wasn’t.” He said gently. “But you can’t choose who you fall for.”</p><p>“’Kay.” Stiles mumbled, resting his head in the crook of his Dad’s neck. “I don’t want to go to school.”</p><p>“You need to go at some point, Stiles.” His Dad sighs, running his hand up and down his back.</p><p>“I just… I don’t know.” Stiles mumbled, looking down, his eyes watering. “I’m scared.”</p><p>“What are you scared of?” His Dad asks.</p><p>Stiles shrugs because he really doesn’t know the answer to that.</p><p>“Can I just not go today?” Stiles asks.</p><p>“Okay… just today.” His Dad nods, and presses a kiss to his forehead. “I have to go to work though. And Peter’s going home to rest; I’m driving him when he’s ready. I wanted him to shower here, you know, in case he has a fall.”</p><p>“He should stay here…”</p><p>“Stiles, don’t push it. Please.” His Dad sighs.</p><p>Stiles just nods his head, slowly.</p><p>“Peter can come over once a week with Derek.”</p><p>“Once a week.” Stiles agrees.</p><p>“For now, at least.” His Dad explains, gently. “You can talk to him on the phone, and we’ll see what else but you really do need to be careful about how you interact with him whilst you’re still at school.”</p><p>“I know.” Stiles nods. “I will be, Dad.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>His Dad kisses his forehead again.</p><p>Peter walks down the stairs, fully dressed and holding onto his side, his hair wet.</p><p>“Nice shower?” Stiles asks.</p><p>He really doesn’t know what else to say.</p><p>“Yes.” Peter smiles before turning to Noah. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No worries. I’ll leave you two alone for a minute while I get my stuff ready, then I’ll drop you home.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Peter says softly and moves to sit beside Stiles.</p><p>“Dad says you can come over once a week with Derek.” Stiles sighs.</p><p>“That’s better than nothing, Stiles.” Peter says, taking hold of his hand.</p><p>“I know. I just… it’s weird.” Stiles shrugs.</p><p>“It is.” Peter hums, thoughtfully. “I think you should go back to school.”</p><p>“Dad says I can stay home today,” Stiles frowns.</p><p>“But you should go. The more you attend, the better your grades will be and then you can graduate as soon as possible. You’re a smart boy, Stiles, you just need to believe in yourself and get back into the swing of normality.”</p><p>“I…” Stiles gulped, looking down. “I’ll try.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Peter said and pressed his lips to Stiles’ cheek.</p><p>“Right, Stiles… I’m going. Please call me if you need anything.”</p><p>“I will, Dad.” Stiles promised, leaning up and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I’m probably going to catch up on some school work so I’m ready for tomorrow, and maybe some more sleep.”</p><p>“Okay.” His Dad said, a proud smile on his lips.</p><p>Peter hugged Stiles goodbye before heading out with the Sheriff.</p><p>“Sir, when you get to the Station, could you ask Derek to call me. I’ve been trying his cell a few times today, and I can’t seem to get through to him.” Peter said, worried. He hadn’t wanted to worry Stiles by bringing it up earlier, but he had a feeling in his gut that something was wrong.</p><p>“Of course. I’m sure he’s okay, Peter. I think maybe he just needs some time.”</p><p>“I know, but…”</p><p>“I’ll get him to call you.” Noah promised before driving him home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooooh, things are about to get a whole lot more interesting... are you all ready for it?<br/>Thank you all again for your continued support with this story, it really means a lot to us!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was worried, and for once it wasn’t about Stiles.</p><p>Derek hasn’t answered any of his calls or texts for the last six hours.</p><p>The first thing Peter did when the Sheriff dropped him off home was to check the GPS signal for his cell phone location, but all the signal told him was that he was at work. If he was pissed off with Peter for what had happened last night, he should have said something to him before he left. After everything they have been through, they swore to each other they wouldn’t bottle things up; it’s not healthy and for Derek, it can be dangerous. However, not knowing if the GPS tracker is correct, Peter decides to take the chance and call him once more. Again, he got through to Derek’s voicemail.</p><p>“Derek, it’s me… <em>again</em>… please, call me when you get this.”</p><p>Disconnecting from Derek’s voicemail, Peter lets out a sigh as he throws his cell down on the chair next to him. That was the sixth voicemail Peter has left for his nephew in the past hour, and he has still heard nothing from him. Peter contemplated calling the Sheriff’s office to see if one of the officers would patch him through but he didn’t want to go against the Sheriff’s word; he said he would get Derek to call him, so if Derek doesn’t want to, then… there’s nothing he can do.</p><p>In all honesty, Peter doesn’t know what Derek is so mad about. Yes, the Sheriff had asked him what he thought about his uncle dating the Sheriff’s son, but so what? If he wasn’t okay with that, then he could have just told him the truth. Peter would have respected Derek’s decision, it’s not as if he doesn’t have any feelings or the ability to think about others; Peter has proved that he can through Stiles. So, why does Derek have such a stick up his ass about this?</p><p>Peter just doesn’t get it.</p><p>Deciding that it’s probably best just to let Derek come to him on his own terms, Peter heads to his bedroom, thinking that a nap would probably do him some good, and hopefully by the time he wakes up, Derek would have gotten back in touch… or at least have the decency to see Peter face-to-face. As his head hits the pillow and his body sinks into the comfort of the duvet, Peter can’t help but think: <em>I’m getting too old for your dramatics, Derek.</em></p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>“Parrish!” Sheriff Stilinski calls from his office.</p><p>“Sir?” Deputy Parrish asks, poking his head round the door to his office.</p><p>“Has Deputy Hale come into work yet?”</p><p>“No, Sir. I’ve tried calling him but he’s not answering his phone, and one of the officers has said that his Camaro has been parked in the parking lot for the past couple of hours.” Deputy Parrish relays, standing to attention in front of the Sheriff as he informs the older man of the information he had gathered.</p><p>Sheriff Stilinski frowns at this information.</p><p>He may have only been Sheriff of Beacon Hills for a short amount of time, but if there is one thing he knows about Derek Hale is that he loves his Camaro, and he wouldn’t leave it at work… unless he was actually here, but the fact that none of the officers had seen him today was raising red flags with him, and he had told Peter that he would get Derek to call him when he saw him. If he’s not here, then he doesn’t know how he’ll deal with that… however, it’s not the first time a Deputy hasn’t shown up to work, and it probably won’t be the last, but Derek Hale isn’t that kind of person. He’s dedicated to his work.</p><p>“Alright, I’m going to need you to send as many officers as we can spare out to look for Deputy Hale.” Sheriff Stilinski instructs, jumping into action. “Something doesn’t seem right about this, and under no circumstance are you to get in contact with his Uncle, Peter Hale. I don’t want him to get worked up until we know the full story, especially considering he’s still healing from the car accident a few nights ago.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” Deputy Parrish nods, turning to alert the other officers.</p><p>Sheriff Stilinski contemplated calling Peter himself to inform him of the situation, but the rational part of his brain told him to just wait until they located Derek; there would be no need to panic him based on substantial evidence – Derek might have just taken out a patrol car instead of his Camaro, there were plenty of reasonable explanations why he wasn’t in the office but why he didn’t notify anyone about his whereabouts, that’s what was worrying him.</p><p>Instead of contacting Peter, Sheriff Stilinski pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to Stiles:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Stiles, I’m going to be home late tonight. Don’t wait up.<br/>
Make sure you have something to eat. - Dad x</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>After reading through the message and finally clicking ‘Send’, the Sheriff grabs his jacket from the back of his chair and pulls it on. He can’t sit in his office whilst one of his Deputies are missing, he needs to go out and look for him, and the first port of call that he knew he should try is Derek’s apartment.</p><p>He can’t have just vanished into thin air.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>The bindings around his wrists and feet was the first thing that Derek noted as he started to come back to consciousness. The second thing was the unbelievable pain that was originating from his left side. As he opens his heavy eyelids, he slowly moves his gaze down and sees blood oozing out of a deep wound. The sight made him want to gag, but whether that was just the sight of the blood or the amount of pain he was currently in, well that was anyone’s guess.</p><p>Looking around at his surroundings, Derek couldn’t make out much, there was hardly any light here but from what little he could make out, he was in some sort of cavern, the cold air smelt of damp and he was almost certain that he could hear the steady <em>drip-drip</em> of a leaky pipe. Under his bare feet, the ground was rough and wet… he couldn’t place it and his mind started to panic as he let out a pained sob.</p><p>He didn’t know where he was.</p><p>He didn’t know how long he had been here.</p><p>He didn’t know who…</p><p>A flicker of a laugh shot through his mind and he instantly remembered who he saw in the woods.</p><p><em>It can’t be</em>, Derek thinks to himself as he looks round frantically, eyes focused on the shadows.</p><p>Taking in as deep a breath as he could manage, Derek struggles to turn completely round in his seat. The bindings rubbed against the bare skin and he let out a wince as more blood started to break free of his wound. He needs to get out of here. If his wound has been exposed all the time he’s been here, then he could be at serious risk of an infection, or worst-case scenario, he could be at the point of losing too much blood to even stay conscious.</p><p>Both situations didn’t seem to appeal much to him.</p><p>The sound of footsteps caught Derek’s attention and as he looked up towards the exit, he felt a bolt of electricity run through his entire body, causing his back to arch off his seat as he let out an agonizing yell. The footsteps stopped short in front of him and he could hear the feminine laugh once more. He hated that laugh. As he opened his mouth to say something spiteful, another bolt ran through his body, this time lasting longer than the last one, and he threw his head back. This carries on for a few minutes and by the time the electricity stops, Derek is panting and gasping for breath, his body twitching with the after effects and suddenly the electricity isn’t the problem anymore.</p><p>Cool metal glides gracefully against Derek’s skin and he lets out a hiss of surprise.</p><p>“I’d calm down if I were you, Derek… we wouldn’t want the fun and games to end so soon.”</p><p>Derek blinks slowly as he lifts his head from his chest, glaring at the woman in front of him.</p><p>“What? Don’t tell me you’re too speechless for words, D… it’s been <em>too</em> long.”</p><p>“Screw… you…” Derek breathes between pained breaths, turning his face away from her.</p><p>“Always the gentleman, I see. I almost forgot how you were with words, but I’m not here for sexual fun.” The woman smirks, grabbing hold of Derek’s chin between her fingers and forcing him to look at her once more. “As much as I’d like it to be more, this is official business, and what better way to get Chris revenge than by taking the one person that his former love wants nothing more than to protect, hmm?”</p><p>Derek lets out a pained laugh as he frees his chin from her gasp.</p><p>“Then you’re looking in the wrong place,” he spits, his body jerking as the blade digs into his side.</p><p>“I don’t think so, Derek.” The woman smiles, twisting the blade and watching with sick pleasure as Derek squirms beneath her, his head thrown back as a pained scream escapes through his lips. “You are the one who Peter wants to protect. I understand that he may have a thing for the Sheriff’s kid, but as far as we’re concerned, the kid is too naïve to actually think that he means something to him; he’s got his own demons behind him but you… oh, Derek… you have no idea how much it would kill your Uncle to know that he’s the cause of your untimely demise. I’ll be sure to tell him though. Wouldn’t want him to forget so soon but before we get down to that, why don’t we continue the fun here?”</p><p>As the blade moves across Derek’s chest, his body jerks and shakes under the touch, the pain flaring up to a point where he was seeing black spots across his vision. He didn’t know how long he would be able to take what Kate has in mind, and just as he was about to let himself fall into the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness, only one name fell from Derek’s lips:</p><p>“Peter.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was bored.</p><p>He was bored to the point where he almost wishes he had actually gone to school. Well, maybe seriously considering going to school but he had this feeling in his chest that he couldn’t quite explain. Something was happening. Something was wrong and he needed to find out what it was. Stiles wanted to talk to Peter, he knew the older man was at his place on his own, but he also knew his Dad wouldn’t forgive him for going to his house without his permission. Stiles had tried to call his Dad, just to see if maybe he needed any help at the station but his Father hadn’t answered.</p><p>Stiles assumed that he was just busy with a case.</p><p>Getting changed into a pair of baggy jeans and his favorite hooded jumper, Stiles decided he would go on a walk to clear his head. He needed some air and something to occupy himself with. He sent a text to his Dad to tell him he had his cell phone on and he was going for a walk and most importantly that he was okay. He didn’t want his Dad to worry. Maybe he would wait near the school and see if Scott wanted to play video games or something at his house, that would be a sure way to distract him from the current tightness in his chest.</p><p>It was quiet outside and Stiles felt himself relaxing more as he walked.</p><p>Before they moved here, he used to walk around a lot; he lived near the beach and he would walk across the sand and just let his thoughts escape him. Stiles didn’t really know where he was going, and that was the beauty of it. He just let his feet take him away. He soon ended up at the reserve. He looked up and saw trees after trees and little dirt pathways and walked through them slowly. It reminded him a little of an old horror film. He used to really like horror films, then his life turned into one and he didn’t find them appealing anymore. But this, walking through the woods was something the old him would have done a thousand times over, and if he wanted to go back to being like his old self then he wasn’t going to back away now.</p><p>Walking forward all Stiles could hear was the sound of his feet crunching on sticks breaking beneath his sneakers. The little sounds were comforting to him, breaking the silence. Stiles was following a path as he walked, he kept checking his phone to make sure he had signal, as brave as he felt right now, he did not want to be stranded in the middle of the reserve with no way to call for help. He thought maybe he should head back now, he felt better and was definitely not as bored anymore but the curious part of his mind wanted to see what was at the end of the path.</p><p>It only took him a few minutes until he was there.</p><p>He hadn’t expected to see an old house, completely ruined by what appeared to have been a fire. The structure was mostly there, but the walls had long ago decayed. This definitely looked like something out of a horror movie. Just looking at the house made a chill run up Stiles’ spine. This was where he should turn back. He was about to but then someone was walking out of the house. A woman. Blonde and beautiful but with something scary and fierce in her expression.</p><p>Not knowing what to do, Stiles quickly moved behind a large tree and stood out of sight.</p><p>More footsteps were heard and all Stiles could think was who would be crazy enough to stay there but then he realized that no one could possibly live in those ruins as there was no ceiling or anything that would make it livable, and Stiles had a feeling that whatever they were doing in the house, certainly wasn’t a good thing.</p><p>“Do you really think we should leave him there, Chris?”</p><p>Stiles’ heart momentarily stopped beating at the name.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it wasn’t <strong>that</strong> Chris… maybe it was someone else.</em>
</p><p>“No one will know he’s there.”</p><p>
  <em>So much for it being someone else…</em>
</p><p>Stiles knew that voice and he felt sick to know that someone else was in the house.</p><p>“We need to start heading into town; it won’t be long until someone notices that he’s missing and you can guarantee that we will be the first people they start to question about his disappearance. We needed to be spott out in public.”</p><p>“That’s true, and I guess he’s not going anywhere anytime soon,” the woman laughed.</p><p>Stiles had never heard of anything so evil, so… psychotic.</p><p>“Right. Come on, let’s get some lunch; I’m starving.”</p><p>Stiles quickly moved further away from the house and towards the side of the reserve and away from the path that Chris and the mystery woman were now on. He couldn’t be spotted. After what Chris had done to Peter by driving him off the road, there was no telling what he would do if they found him out here.</p><p>Once he was sure that they were gone, he fished his phone out from his pocket with shaking hands and cursed when he saw that he didn’t have any signal. He sent a quick text to his Dad, knowing that his phone would send it as soon as the signal returned. Counting to ten, Stiles made his way back around the tree to the path and towards the house. He knew that this was stupid. He didn’t know if there was anyone else in the house but Chris was out to get Peter and for all Stiles knew, Peter was the one trapped in the house and he needed to know for his own piece of mind that Peter was safe.</p><p>There was no door and as Stiles walked in, the floorboards creaked beneath his heavy feet.</p><p>He felt like they could give way any second now.</p><p>An eerie silence settled on the house and Stiles knew that this was probably one of the worst ideas he’s ever had. Stiles looked in the deserted rooms, not seeing anything but cobwebs and memories of the old house. There was no one trapped here that he could see. Upstairs was just the same and he was about to leave and go to the station when he heard a slight noise. It sounded like a chair was being scraped on the floor, wood rustling and a muffled voice; there was someone here. Stiles followed the noises until he reached a door in the back of the house.</p><p>He pushed it open slowly and saw a set of stairs leading down to the basement.</p><p>Of course, it was the basement.</p><p>Stiles moved down the stairs slowly, from what he could see and hear, there wasn’t anyone other than the person who was trapped down there. He moved a little quicker and used the light on his phone to look at where he was going. He didn’t need to fall through a set of old stairs right now. The sounds of the person struggling stopped. Did they think he was a threat? Should he call out and let them know that he’s not going to hurt them? Stiles had no idea what to do.</p><p>He proceeded to move slowly, and then… he saw him.</p><p>Derek was tied to a wooden chair in the middle of the room.</p><p>There was blood seeping down his left side and a horrible egg-shaped bruise forming on the side of his head.</p><p>Derek looked up at him and his eyes went wide.</p><p>“It’s okay, they’ve gone.” Stiles whispered.</p><p>He rushed forward to help Derek; he wanted to untie him and check that where the blood was coming from wasn’t too serious, but he didn’t get a chance to. Loud creaking came from above and Stiles knew that for whatever reason, Chris and his companion had come back. Derek looked around in panic, he couldn’t have anything happen to Stiles. The boy in question looked around too and saw another door at the back of the basement, he rushed forward and opened it.</p><p>It was an old laundry room.</p><p>Not daring a glance back, Stiles stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. From the faint light of his phone, Stiles could make out two old machines side-by-side with a small gap between them, and decided to hide there. Crouching down with his legs to his chest, he pulling his phone back out of his pocket. His hands were trembling now as he tried to make a call but there was no signal at all down here. He kept hitting the emergency button, hoping it would connect. From where he was crouched, he could hear footsteps on the stairs and hoped he hadn’t left any signs of his presence.</p><p>“Change of plans; the Sheriff is already looking for you.” The woman’s voice said coldly.</p><p>Stiles felt a little reassured at that.</p><p>If his Dad was looking for him, then he knew he would find him. If anything, his Dad was amazing at his job.</p><p>He kept hitting the Emergency button and trying to call his Dad. After a few seconds, his phone vibrated in his palm and he looked at it, relief flooding through him. The text had been sent. His Dad would know where they were now.</p><p>“So, I guess this ends now.” Chris’ voice was there now and Stiles hated that tone.</p><p>He pressed call on the phone once more and it connected to the station.</p><p>“Dad, Derek is at the old house on the reserve. Get here quick. Please.”</p><p>Not knowing when the call would cut out, Stiles cut the call short, the signal already fading.</p><p>“Do you have any last words, Derek? Maybe a sorry you fucked it up between the two of us?” The woman’s voice was loud in his ears and Stiles was surprised he could hear anything over the sound of his heart pounding in his chest.</p><p>They were going to kill him.</p><p>They were going to kill Derek and that would break Peter.</p><p>Stiles couldn’t let that happen.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, he stood up and made his way to the door. Once he was almost nose-to-wood with the door, Stiles reached out a hand and slowly started opening it, not knowing what was going to meet him on the other side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Laughs nervously and holds hands up in defense*<br/>I know, I know - another cliffhanger - BUT were you expecting anything less?</p><p>Let us know what you think in the comments below!</p><p>We would just like to take a second to say say that we've been absolutely blown away by all of your love and support for this story and we mean it when we say that we really appreciate it! We would also like to remind everyone to make sure that you stay both happy and healthy; we'll get through 2020 together! - <em>SoWrongItLottie</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you delve into this chapter, I just wanted to point out from a comment on an earlier chapter that if at any stage you feel as though the contents of the chapters are getting a little too much for you, or you feel as though it's going to be triggering then please in order to keep yourself safe, click away from the chapter.</p><p>We don't want any of our readers to feel uncomfortable and we originally added the tags to show - and give warning - that there was going to be past abuse involved as well as the student-teacher relationship aspect which was kind of obvious from the start but if you feel as though it's not going to be your cup of tea or the mention of abuse is too much, don't read.</p><p>Anyway, for those that are enjoying the story, I hope you like this chapter!<br/>As always, please stay safe, happy and healthy! - <em>SoWrongItsLottie</em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the door opened on the other side of the basement, it was like a scene in a horror movie.</p><p>At least, that’s how Derek pictured it in his sluggish mind.</p><p>Through the haze of pain he was currently feeling, he could make out the silhouette standing next to him, with a grin as big and as creepy as The Joker’s, as Kate Argent; complete with her favorite weapon of choice, the electro stick, her free hand resting on her hip. Standing beside her, stone-faced and poised was Chris who now held the bloody blade that Kate had used to torture Derek before Stiles made an appearance. Speaking of… the boy in question that was facing them, looking like a deer caught in headlights, was Stiles… sweet, naïve, innocent little Stiles.</p><p>Putting the pain to the back of his mind, Derek tried to sit up straighter in the chair but after a few seconds he stopped as the restraints continued to hold him in place. He needed to do something. Stiles had just willingly stepped into the tiger’s cage, and there was no way that he was going to get out of here alive unless Derek did something to save him. But what could he really do? He was just as trapped as Stiles was, but at least Stiles could make a break for it, if he was fast enough.</p><p>Turning his gaze towards his boss’s son, Derek tried to tell him to either lock himself back in the room he just came out of until the Sheriff found them, or to make a run for it and hope that he got past the psycho siblings.</p><p>Derek didn’t have much time to dwell on his plan as the Argent’s had spotted Stiles.</p><p>“Well, well, well… who do we have here?” Kate smiles, knowing all too well that it was fake. Not missing a beat, she takes a single step away from Derek in order to straighten up and get a better look at Stiles. Derek could see the glint in her eye as she realized who he was. “It looks as though all of our Birthdays and Christmas’s have come at once, big brother; your ex-lover’s little slut has arrived. I mean, that’s what you are, right… first you were Theo’s little bitch, now you’ve hooked your teacher. I must say, I’m impressed… I mean, you’re not exactly their type…”</p><p>Stiles felt the bile rise in his throat as he stared the woman straight in the eyes.</p><p>He didn’t want her to see any weakness in his façade, but he found his hands clenching into fists at her words.</p><p>“At least, I’m guessing that’s who you are, right… <em>Stiles</em>?” Kate smirks.</p><p>She noticed the change in Stiles’ body language.</p><p>“I thought so. Now, we’re in for a real party! We have the Sheriff’s right-hand man and his slutty son in our custody. Hmm, where to begin first, I wonder… what do you think, Chris?”</p><p>“I think you’re enjoying this too much.” Chris replies, his tone monotonous as he looks at his sister.</p><p>“Oh, come on. You know you want to take revenge out on Derek for what he did to me, just as much as you want to torture your ex-lover’s new beau. Seriously, Chris, could this be any more perfect?”</p><p>“Shut up, Kate.” Chris snaps, his focus turning to Stiles.</p><p>Derek didn’t use to mind Chris when he was dating Kate, he more or less acted like a big brother to him as well as to his actual sister, even when Chris started going out with Peter, Derek didn’t mind him but that was before the fire. That was before Chris let his sister get out of control. That was before Chris started drinking and practically abusing his uncle in every way possible. Derek knows what Chris is capable of, he knows that he would never hurt a minor – it’s probably his only redeeming quality – but the way he’s looking at Stiles right now… he doesn’t like it. Stiles shouldn’t even be here.</p><p>“You don’t know a thing about me.” Stiles whispers, his hands still clenched at his sides.</p><p>“Oh, sweetie… I actually know more about you than your own Daddy does.” Kate smiles, toying with the electro stick in her hand as she looks over her shoulder at Derek before looking back to Stiles. “And I’m guessing… more than your new boyfriend knows too. Tell me, do you actually talk to him or do you jump straight into the good stuff?”</p><p>“Kate. Shut. Up.” Chris growls, eyeing Derek.</p><p>If he wasn’t feeling so much pain, or losing so much blood right now, he might have made a smart-ass comment to Kate, something along the lines of listen to your brother, but he couldn’t even speak. The nausea he was feeling was holding Derek immobile, which is not what he needs right now. He needs to protect Stiles, not only because the Sheriff would have his head if he didn’t, but because he knows that Peter would more than likely kill him before the Sheriff had a chance to reach him.</p><p><em>Looks like Kate got them both beat</em>… Derek thinks as he tightly shuts his eyes.</p><p>“Aw, looks as though you’re in luck, kid.” Kate chuckles as she turns her back on Stiles and instead choosing to move towards Derek, the electro stick lighting up in her hands. “We better make this quick; it doesn’t look as though your Daddy’s right-hand man is going to last much longer without medical attention. Such a shame.”</p><p>“Leave him alone.” Stiles says, his voice more confident than before.</p><p>“Kate, listen to the boy; you’ve already had your fun with Derek. No one is going to find him here, so just let him bleed to death and be done with it.” Chris speaks up, uncharacteristically backing Stiles up.</p><p>“Not a chance,” Kate almost purrs.</p><p>Reaching out an arm, she uses the electro stick to shock Derek, the tip landing in the knife wound she previously made, causing his back to arch and an inhuman scream to rip from his throat. Stiles wanted to cover his ears at the sound but his arms were frozen at his sides. Under Derek’s screams, he could just make out the faint sound of sirens and he let out a breath. Help was coming but Stiles needed to help Derek now, or he wasn’t going to make it.</p><p>Swallowing the lump in his throat, Stiles makes a charge at Chris first, knocking him aside before turning to Kate who was too preoccupied with Derek to even notice. Using this to his advantage, Stiles jumps on her back, his arms wrapping themselves around her neck, yanking her away from Derek whose head falls to his chest as soon as the electricity stops flowing through his body. Stiles could see his chest rising and falling so he knew he was still alive… for now.</p><p>“GET OFF!” Kate screeches, her tone angry as she reaches for Stiles’ hair, yanking his own head back.</p><p>Chris was already on his feet and made a move towards Derek, quickly using the blade to slice the ropes that were binding him to the chair before making a move towards the basement stairs. He wasn’t going to waste his time protecting his sister; as far as he’s concerned, she’s had this coming for a long time and he’s glad he doesn’t have to be the one to deal with her.</p><p>Throwing an elbow back into Stiles’ ribs, he let out a surprised cry as he lets go of Kate. This was all the time she needed to spin round on her heels and pin him to the wall. Stiles wasn’t sure if he was seeing things, but he could see Derek struggling to his feet, his breathing heavy as he reaches for the abandoned blade. Kate saw that Stiles was looking over her shoulder and turned just in time to avoid being stabbed, luckily, he missed Stiles’ side by an inch and as he stared at Stiles in shock, Kate took her chance and began to tackle Derek.</p><p>Stiles didn’t know what to do.</p><p>He needs to help Derek but if he intervenes, Kate will surely kick his ass but if he just stands here and continues to do nothing, then he would never forgive himself. Having no choice in the matter, he grabs hold of Kate’s collar and starts to pull her away from Derek who was looking more than a little worse for wear. It gave him enough time to yell at Stiles to run before picking up the blade once more. Stiles nodded to Derek before pushing Kate forward, the tip of the blade plunging into her stomach, causing her to fall as Derek struggled to follow Stiles. He only made it a few steps before a voice cried:</p><p>“STILES!”</p><p>He turned around in time to see Kate clutching her stomach, electro stick in hand as she flares up the blue currents, raising her hand to aim it at Derek once more. Without thinking, Stiles ran towards her, letting out a cry as his foot connected to the side of her head just as a single gunshot rang out and the sound of a body thumping to the floor stopped Stiles in his tracks.</p><p>Looking up, Stiles spotted his Dad standing at the bottom of the basement stairs, smoking gun raised in front of him. Stiles was grateful that his Dad had come to the rescue, that he had actually listened to Stiles when he dialled through to the Station but he also felt his stomach drop what felt like a thousand feet as he turned back around, his eyes falling immediately to the figure that was hunched on the ground in front of him, blood pooling underneath the body. Stiles doesn’t know at what point he started crying but as he stared at the unmoving form before him, the only word he found himself repeating was: “No.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles couldn’t keep up with what was happening around him. He kept on seeing the scene over and over in his head. Hearing it loud as though it was happening all over again. The gunshot. The scream. The blood… oh, the blood.</p><p>“Stiles…” His Dad whispered softly.</p><p>Stiles jumped up from the chair he was currently sitting, he wasn’t too sure if he had been sleeping or not, but he was so spaced out it was hard to tell. The doctors had insisted they treat him for shock but Stiles had refused.</p><p>He wasn’t the one who needed their help… Derek was.</p><p>“You need to go home and get some rest.”</p><p>“I… I can’t.”</p><p>Stiles shook his head and looked into the room where Derek was laying, his body still. He had been in surgery for hours, doctors frantically trying to save him from the wounds he had obtained, and now all they could do was wait. Peter was currently sat in there with him; Peter who hadn’t looked at Stiles since he had arrived at the hospital.</p><p>“Stiles, please. You look… you need to rest; you’re no good to anyone like this.” Noah pleads as he takes a seat beside him, reaching for his hand. “You were so brave. So stupid, but so brave. You saved Derek’s life.”</p><p>“No, I didn’t.” Stiles said, shaking his head. “I… he… he’s hurt.”</p><p>Stiles squeezed his hands tightly, his nails digging into the palms of his hand.</p><p>“I should have… I should have done… I froze.”</p><p>“Stiles, you’re sixteen years old. No other sixteen-year-old would have put themselves in that position.” Noah promised, pulling his son into his arms but Stiles just backed away, rising from his seat and started to pace the corridor outside of Derek’s room. Every time he passed the window, he would look in and sigh sadly. “You’re going to wear yourself out. Stiles, you’ve been awake for more than eighteen hours, and after such an ordeal, you need to rest. Your body…”</p><p>“I’m fine!” Stiles shouted, his body shaking as he slid down the wall and whispered, “I’m… I’m fine.”</p><p>“Stiles, you are <em>not</em> fine.” His Dad kept his voice gentle and steady as he rose from his own seat and walked forward to kneel in front of his son. When he reached out for him this time, Stiles didn’t move away. “I’ve got you… you’re okay.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry…” Stiles mumbled, and that was all it took for him to start sobbing.</p><p>He moved so that his head was resting against his Dad’s chest and clung to him tightly.</p><p>“I didn’t… I didn’t know.”</p><p>“I know you didn’t. You just have a very bad habit of finding danger.” His Dad said gently as he ran his hand through Stiles’ hair, contemplating his next words. “I know you don’t want to go home just yet but will you please let Melissa give you something to help you relax? You’re off-balance from not taking your meds and you need to rest.”</p><p>“No. I need to focus.” Stiles replied with a shake of his head. “I… Peter… he might need me.”</p><p>“Peter is taking care of Derek, and he’s a grown man, Stiles. He can take care of himself as well as his nephew. You need to start taking care of yourself, and I think it’s time that I step in and go into full on ‘Dad-Mode’ and tell you to sleep.”</p><p>“He can’t even look at me.” Stiles said, his tone defeated as he looks down, tears streaking his cheeks.</p><p>“I think you scared him, that’s all.” Noah sighs. “When I called to tell him about what happened to Derek, and when he heard that you were involved… he pretty much freaked out and was blaming himself.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Stiles hiccuped.</p><p>“I mean, he was scared of losing you. He blames himself for you being targeted by Chris.”</p><p>“But I wasn’t the one who they… I was just…”</p><p>“In the wrong place at the right time,” his Dad offered.</p><p>Stiles just nodded his head weakly in response.</p><p>He couldn’t handle Peter blaming himself for this; it’s not his fault his ex is a psycho.</p><p>“I should talk to him…”</p><p>“You’re no good to him in this condition, Stiles. I’m not going to say that you can’t see him, as we’ve already had this discussion, but right now I’m begging you to get some sleep. When you do, then you can see him.”</p><p>“Every time I close my eyes, I see it happening all over again.” Stiles mumbled, picking at his hands. “When I was back at the house, watching and listening to what was happening to Derek… it made me feel like I was back where Theo left me.”</p><p>“But the important thing is that you got through it.” Noah whispered, kissing the top of his son’s head. “Just like you’ll get through this experience as well. It all takes time, Stiles. And you don’t need to worry about that little bastard anymore. He’s not going to hurt you again, and you’re going to get through everything… in time.”</p><p>“But what if… what if I can’t?” Stiles asked quietly.</p><p>Noah hated how young and scared his son sounded. He knew that he hadn’t always been like this, in fact when he was younger, Noah could hardly keep him in one place as he was just so hyper and bubbly and… <em>alive</em>. Now, Noah just wished that Stiles could find some peace to get better again, after everything that he’s been through, Noah wishes he could be okay.</p><p>“I don’t know how to answer that, son.” Noah breathed. “But I do know that you’ll get better again.”</p><p>Stiles sagged against his Dad completely, head in his hands as he cuddled into his side.</p><p>“I’ll try.” Stiles whispered, his tone tired.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go and find Melissa so she can help you.” Noah said, gently easing Stiles up into a standing position and offering him a steady arm when he wobbled a little on his feet. “You really need to get some rest now.”</p><p>“I should tell Peter that I’m…” Stiles shrugged, really not knowing how to finish his sentence.</p><p>“I’ll let him know where you are, come on.”</p><p>Noah coaxed him to move again and it didn’t take them long until they found Melissa; she had been coming over to check on him every now and again, whenever she had the chance but Stiles had refused any treatment or help. All Stiles wanted to do was stay near Peter and Derek. When Melissa saw them approach, she jumped up from her seat.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Stiles?” She asks as they got closer.</p><p>Stiles simply shrugs.</p><p>He seemed so withdrawn, so… on <em>edge</em>.</p><p>“Would you like something to help you settle?” She offered, her eyes soft.</p><p>“My Dad thinks I should.” Stiles answers honestly, glancing towards where his Dad was standing, his fingers once again picking hard at the other, a habit that he sometimes did when his anxiety became almost too much to bare.</p><p>“He’s a smart man. Come on.”</p><p>Reaching out, Melissa wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulder and led both himself and his Dad into a private room. Stiles raised an eyebrow when she saw that his initials were already written next to the door. She had been expecting them. When they entered the room, Stiles sat down on the bed, letting the weight of everything sag him down.</p><p>“When was the last time you took your Adderall?”</p><p>“I…” Stiles sucked his lip and shrugged before answering honestly. “I can’t remember.”</p><p>“Stiles…” His Dad sighed.</p><p>Stiles hated how disappointed he sounded.</p><p>“Hey, that’s okay. We can just call this a minor setback in your recovery. I’ll set you up on a higher dose today, just to try and balance your levels out and then we can lower them again once you’ve had some rest, okay?”</p><p>Stiles just nodded, looking at Melissa rather than his Dad.</p><p>“When will Derek wake up?” Stiles asked quickly.</p><p>He had asked the doctors that were walking in and out of his room but not a single one of them had answered him; he wasn’t family. As far as they were concerned he was just some random kid who didn’t need to know.</p><p>“I’m not going to lie, Stiles, he’s lost a lot of blood.” Melissa replies in a calm whisper. “His surgery went well but he needs time to fully recuperate. The bullet went in clean and it didn’t hit any of his vital organs or do too much damage. We’re more concerned about the risk of infection. It will just take some time before he’s fully back on his feet.”</p><p>“But he’ll be okay?” Stiles asked, grateful that at least Melissa was telling him things.</p><p>Melissa nodded.</p><p>“Unless there are any complications further to this, then yes he should be okay.”</p><p>Stiles let out a long sigh of relief at her words.</p><p>Then a thought came to him.</p><p>“What about Peter? Is he alright? I mean… did he aggravate his injuries further on the way here?” Stiles asked, the roll of questions shooting out of him at a mile a minute, only vaguely aware that Melissa was injecting something into his arm.</p><p>“Peter’s fine.” It was his Dad who spoke this time. “Don’t worry, just get some rest.”</p><p>Stiles let out something resembling a grunt, already feeling his eyes beginning to droop shut and let the darkness of unconsciousness take control of his body… at least, for a little while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... how's everyone feeling about this update? I'm not going to lie, we only have about two more chapters left of our pre-written work so once we hit number fifty, then there may be a slight hiatus while we focus on finishing '<em>Never Let You Go</em>' - if you need a Sterek fix to tide you over until we get back to this one, then you might enjoy that one (it also has a healthy dose of Malec, which is becoming a new obsession!) - but don't worry, we'll be back on the Steter train soon!</p><p>As always, your support really means a lot to us and we all appreciate you reading this and giving us a comment, kudos or subscription - you're all the best - and we hope you enjoy the rest of this story :) - <em>SoWrongItsLottie</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How’s he doing?” Peter asks Noah as he steps out of Stiles’ room.</p><p>“He’s exhausted but he’s resting at the moment; Melissa seems to think that he’s going into shock.” Noah answers, motioning for Peter to follow him a little way down the corridor as to not disturb the now sleeping teenage boy. “I’m not going to lie, it’s about time too. How’s Derek? Have the doctors told you anything more?”</p><p>“Other than telling me that the surgery went as well as it could? No, but he’s… well, he’s alive which is much more than I could ask for.” Peter sighs as he glances back over his shoulder in the general direction of Derek’s hospital room. “Actually, I wasn’t’ just coming over to check on Stiles. I also wanted to talk to you and tell you… thank you.”</p><p>“For what?” Noah asks, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.</p><p>Why on earth would Peter be thanking him?</p><p>He accidentally shot his <em>nephew</em>, for crying out loud!</p><p>“Derek. You went above and beyond in order to find him and you also took custody of one of the Argent’s. I know it’s not the Argent who went after me but… it’s still a relief to know that at least one of them has been caught. You’ll get Chris at some point too, he’ll make an appearance; he won’t go too far without Kate by his side. That I know from previous experience.” Peter explains, leaning his weary body heavily against the wall. “Derek is my only remaining family, well, apart from my niece, Cora but she’s travelling around Europe and isn’t in Beacon Hills long enough for me to worry. However, if I was to lose either one of them… I don’t know what I would do. We have been through so much as a family that I will do whatever it takes in order to keep them both safe, and I’m glad for any help we get along the way.”</p><p>Noah was silent as he takes in Peter’s words.</p><p>He was vaguely aware of the incident that had taken the lives of the Hale family and he was surprised to hear that Peter had managed to escape from the fiery inferno that once used to be the Hale Mansion. When he was presented with the opportunity to lead the Beacon Hills Police Department, Noah had taken it upon himself to do a little background research on each the officers in the station in order to get a better understanding on who they were, how they operated and how they worked together. Noah remembers reading through Derek’s file and thinking it was partly due to the arson that motivated him to get his act together and focus on both his education and career.</p><p>
  <em>Tragedy can have an adverse effect on people and influence their decisions where people can’t.</em>
</p><p>Noah knows that all too well.</p><p>When Claudia had… no… Noah shakes his head, he’s not going to think about his late wife right now. This has nothing to do with her, this is about Derek, and Stiles… okay, so maybe it was a little to do with her; Stiles is her baby boy after all. However, Noah can’t really say that it was Claudia who influenced him into becoming a Sheriff, in fact, just the thought of working after her funeral made him feel sick. It was because of his job that he hadn’t been there when she passed. Stiles was the one who took on that responsibility, and Noah hated himself every day because of it. He shouldn’t have had to have witnessed his Mother passing, he should have been at home, Noah should have shielded him from the pain of it all.</p><p>Noah lets out a long sigh, mirroring Peter by using the wall beside him as support and he looks down at his feet.</p><p>Through the silence that fell between them, a sickening thought crossed his mind; it could have been Stiles on the other end of the bullet… and his stomach twists violently. Everything was moving too fast, and the way Kate had twisted round as Stiles lunged at her – to save Derek – made Noah’s heart plummet in his chest. It could have just as easily have been his son lying on the floor of the basement, bleeding to death before his very eyes.</p><p>Noah looks up at Peter, the sudden urge to apologize to him creeping to the tip of his tongue.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Peter… about Derek…. I… I pulled the trigger without thinking.” Noah says, sounding just as ashamed of his action as he felt. “I was trying to aim for Kate, in order to protect my son, and Derek, from her attack but… I don’t know what happened. It was all such a blur and… I’m so very sorry, Peter.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Peter said quietly, swallowing the lump in his throat. “You were just doing your job.”</p><p>“Shooting Derek was not part of my job,” Noah chokes out, looking away from him.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t, but protecting your son from danger is. From what I heard from the doctor’s and Ms McCall, the struggle was quick so I wouldn’t have expected you to have been able to get a clear shot. Am I upset that it was my nephew who got hit? Of course, that goes without saying. Would I have been upset if it had been Stiles? Absolutely. Both Derek and Stiles mean the world to me and that’s why Kate and Chris targeted them; Derek more so for obvious reasons but… you have nothing to be sorry about. I understand you did what you had to do in order to dissolve the situation.”</p><p>Noah knew that Peter was right but the guilt was still heavy on his shoulders.</p><p>He suddenly remembered something he was going to ask Derek when he arrived at work.</p><p>“Stiles said that when he saw you and Chris at the Motel, he thought that Chris looked familiar to him but didn’t know where from. Has he ever lived anywhere apart from Beacon Hills that you can think of where Stiles would have seen him, or even come into contact with him?” Noah asks, voice low and serious.</p><p>“I… I suppose it’s possible. Chris and his family have a tendency to move around the country, whenever a job opportunity arises so, yeah… Stiles could have seen him somewhere but I wouldn’t know where he’s been living. After we called our relationship quits, I made it a point to not have anything to do with him.” Peter says, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “It’s one of the reasons why he’s so pissed now. He didn’t think I was serious. I guess he’s still not processed it.”</p><p>Noah nods slowly, understanding how relationships like Peter’s can end.</p><p>Theo and Stiles’ relationship was similar thought Noah would never admit it in public.</p><p>“I should probably get back to Derek; I don’t want him to wake up alone.” Peter announces after a moment, pushing away from the wall, arms crossed protectively over his chest, the slightest notion of a wince crossing his expression.</p><p>“Alright. Are you sure you’re okay?” Noah asks, watching him carefully.</p><p>Peter nods, and offers him a small smile.</p><p>“Can you keep me updated on Stiles?” He asks, shooting the closed door a worried glance.</p><p>“Of course, go and be with your nephew.” Noah nods, smiling back. “Will you let me know how Derek is?”</p><p>“Of course.” Peter confirms, his tone genuine.</p><p>With that, he silently makes his way back down the corridor, not once glancing back at the Sheriff and the closed door of Stiles’ room. Knowing that if he brought himself to turn around, he wouldn’t want to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles wakes up and as much as he doesn’t want to maybe admit that his Dad and Melissa had been right all along, he did feel a little better after his sleep. His head still felt full and he knew he should have been taking his medication properly but to be honest, he didn’t want to take it at all. He guessed that would be a conversation for another time. He pulled himself out of the bed and saw no sign of his Dad hanging around the room and headed towards Derek’s room.</p><p>The hospital corridors were eerily quiet and couldn’t help but Stiles keep turning his head round looked, scared that someone was following him. In the back of his mind, all he could think about was Chris and Theo. What if they were here? It was a stupid thought, he knew that, but Chris was still out there and Stiles was scared, not just for Peter but for Derek as well. He knew that Chris was more involved in Derek’s kidnapping than he let the police believe and he knew his Dad believed it, then there were the things Chris knew about his relationship with Theo. But, <em>how</em> did he know so much?</p><p>Stiles quickened his pace, his heartbeat racing in his chest now as he turned the corner to Derek’s room. When he approached, Peter was sat outside the room, flipping through a magazine and he must have heard footsteps as he was standing up within three seconds, his arms out ready for Stiles who pretty much ran into him.</p><p>“Stiles, hey… what’s wrong?”</p><p>Stiles didn’t realize that his body had now shifted into a full-blown panic mode and he just shook his head.</p><p>He was being stupid, no one was there, everything was fine.</p><p>“I… my thoughts just got the better of me,” he said quietly.</p><p>All Stiles wanted to do was wrap his arms around Peter and hold onto him as tightly as he could but there was currently a doctor in Derek’s room and he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if Peter lost his job because of this.</p><p>“Is Derek okay?” Stiles asked as he moved to sit where Peter was, pulling him down with him.</p><p>“He’s just having his wound cleaned,” Peter nodded.</p><p>“He should be waking up soon.” Stiles said confidently.</p><p>“Yeah.” Peter whispered back unsure if Stiles caught his response. He just couldn’t bring himself to be as confident as Stiles, he wanted to be but he had lost so much already, he didn’t want to hold out any hope for fate not fucking him over this time.</p><p>Stiles just nodded his head slowly.</p><p>He really didn’t know what to do or say and every time he looked at the older man, it seemed that he was struggling with finding the words too. Stiles didn’t know how long they had been sat there. The doctor had come and gone from Derek’s room but neither of them moved forward, knowing that there wasn’t anything they could do until Derek woke up.</p><p>Stiles was wracking his brain for <em>something</em> to say, when:</p><p>“I never got to say thank you,” Peter whispered.</p><p>“For what? I didn’t do anything.” Stiles frowned.</p><p>“Are you kidding? You willingly put yourself in harms way in order to save his life. You did something that no one else would have ever done unless it was for themselves and I can’t express to you how thankful I am for what you did.”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>Stiles looked down. He honestly didn’t know what to say in response to Peter. He really didn’t feel like he had done something so amazing. He had just been in the right place at the right time, and even then, he shouldn’t have been there.</p><p>“My Dad says I have a knack for finding trouble.”</p><p>“He’s probably right.” Peter smiled, and it felt better between them, like they were finally falling back into an easy conversation. “And just this once I’m grateful for it. But please don’t do anything like that again. Like I told your Dad earlier, I don’t know what I would do without you… and I don’t want to think about it.”</p><p>Peter reached over and squeezed Stiles’ hand, his touch so soft as he let his fingers play with Stiles’ trembling digits, and he revels in taking some comfort that Stiles was actually there, sitting beside him outside of his nephew’s hospital room.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>Stiles didn’t tell his Dad how bad his paranoia was. He couldn’t. It had been a few days since it had all happened and to everyone else, things were getting better. Peter was hopeful now, all of Derek’s scans were coming back positive and they were going to help wake him up later that day. But for Stiles, his mind was continuously playing tricks on him.</p><p>He thought for sure he was going crazy.</p><p>Every time he closed his eyes he was walking back through the preserve, his heart pounding, his chest heaving and he was one hundred percent sure that he was going to die. Sometimes he just watches as they torment Derek, sometimes they did it to him and other times it was Peter but the scariest of them all was when Theo was in them. Even though he was half their age, Stiles reckoned that Theo was more of a sadist than Chris and Kate put together. He had the scars to prove it. The dreams, the nightmares he could handle. He was used to the nightmares but… it was the thought of constantly being watched, it was the way the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood up whenever he was alone.</p><p>“I think you should talk to my Mom.” Scott said softly.</p><p>They were currently at Stiles’ house studying, his Dad didn’t push him into going back to school and it’s not like Stiles had actually attended any of his classes in weeks, but it was Peter who had organised his work for him. If they were going to be together as soon as possible, that meant Stiles really needed to get his ass into gear and graduate this year, and as much as Stiles wanted that, his mind just couldn’t focus.</p><p>“About what?” Stiles blinked.</p><p>“You’re not acting like yourself, Stiles… you’re constantly jumpy, it’s like you’re scared of something… and that’s okay because you’ve been through… well, I don’t know exactly what you’ve been through but she can help.”</p><p>“I don’t think so; she’ll only up my dose.” Stiles said, shaking his head.</p><p>“But that wouldn’t matter because it’s not like you take it anyway.” Scott said, matter-of-factly.</p><p>Stiles looked up at him.</p><p>“Everyone else might fall for your act, Stiles but not me. You need help.”</p><p>“I’m fine. I just… I can’t sleep,” Stiles said honestly.</p><p>“Because of the nightmares?” Scott asked, closing their books.</p><p>“Yeah, and because I always feel like there’s someone watching me.” He whispered the last part, it was something he hadn’t even told Peter about. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him, it was because he had far too much to worry about already.</p><p>“You mean, like the guy who took Derek?” Scott asked.</p><p>Stiles had told Scott everything, well, except how close he and Peter actually were. He just said that he had been in the right place at the wrong time and now he was paying for it. Scott had said that he was like a superhero or something.</p><p>“I don’t even know,” Stiles sighed, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>He was so tired, like every bone in his body was aching.</p><p>“Have you told your Dad about it?” Scott asked.</p><p>Stiles was beginning to wish that he hadn’t started talking about this.</p><p>“I don’t need to. It’s just my mind playing tricks.” Stiles sighed, looking up at him. “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I…” Scott sucked his lip; he wanted to believe him but there was so much fear in his voice. “Okay, but lay down now and get some rest.” Before Stiles could argue, Scott had pushed him back onto the bed a little more. “I’ll stay right here. You need to rest, especially if they’re going to be waking Derek up soon. We can’t have the doctors wake him up just in time to see his hero collapse from exhaustion right before his eyes.”</p><p>“You… you’ll stay?” Stiles asked.</p><p>Both himself and Scott were shocked to hear just how small and weak he sounded.</p><p>“Always. You’re my best friend, man.” Scott promised as he moved the books from the end of the bed and sat on the floor, pulling his homework back out and it didn’t take long for Scott to hear the gentle purr of Stiles sleeping, finally at peace.</p><p>Though they were both unaware that the peace would be short-lived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, well... here it is, the last pre-written chapter to be posted for a little while... both myself and MyOwnWay work during the week and we've been focusing on our new Malec / Sterek fic, <em>Never Let You Go</em> which we are SUPER excited about - if you're interested then please do check it out - BUT don't fret, we are going to be returning to this story shortly, especially as MyOwnWay seems to be rediscovering her love of Steter (if you haven't already, please do check out her latest Steter fic; it's going to be awesome!) so make sure you keep an eye out for the next update!</p><p>I just want to take a second to thank you all again for the love and support you've shown for this story (shout out to Whatsa_Stiles for the amazing comments!), we really appreciate every single one of you and we hope that you're all staying safe during these uncertain times. And... yeah, we look forward to seeing you again with another <em>Rescue Me</em> update in the very near future! Thank you all again, and stay happy and healthy! - <em>SoWrongItsLottie</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>